Time Has Passed For Me
by The Doctor 9
Summary: A capsule falls from the sky of pandora, Jake and Neytiri find that capsule, who or what is inside it, please no negative comments,
1. Chapter 1

**_OKAY everyone this is Time has passed for me being reposted...i know a lot of people liked it so i decided to repost it...the reason i deleted it in the first place is because it was put on a site where it was being bashed and was sending a bunch of people to my profile...so i made sure the link was destroyed and now i am reposting this._**

**_Oh and please keep all negative comments to yourself...i only edited a bit of this, so it shouldn't be that bad...oh and yes i know the idea is a little far fetched...but THIS WAS MY FIRST FAN FIC...so of course it wasn't that good at first...mostly because it was my first time writing._**

**_Anyway sorry for the rant...enjoy the repost...PLEASE LEAVE POSITIVE REVIEWS  
_**

* * *

I can't remember my life, the only memories I have left are the ones where I was put into cyro sleep, what was I supposed to be, why was I being put in cyro sleep? These were questions I didn't have an answer for, all I know is that 124 years in the future I woke up on a moon called Pandora.

* * *

**Present time, Shack scene with Neytiri.**

**"I see you." **Those were the only words that escaped from Jake and Neytiri's lips.

He still couldn't believed that she had saved him, much less how did she realize it was him, even when she had never seen his human body. However his train of thoughts, were soon cut off by a loud noise he heard coming from a hundred feet away from the shack.

They were both startled by the sudden noise, at first they both thought that Quaritch had survived those two arrows in the chest. But then they both looked out, and they saw that his Amp was still on the ground, not moving an inch.

**"Neytiri, What was that?" **Jake broke the silence with that question,

**"I don't know, the man in the demon skin is dead, I'm not sure what it is, but I'm going to find out." **She said with slight fear in her voice.

**"No, it could be another squad of solidiers." **Jake obviously didn't want her to go investigate the strange noise.

After all he watched too many scary movies, in where the girl goes outside to investigate a strange noise, and then the killer shows up and cuts them up. But Neytiri didn't listen, instead she did go leaving Jake behind in the shack.

It didn't take her long to find out what the source of the noise. Especially after she saw the trail of fire and burnt plants, and she didn't even know what she was looking at. Because when she saw what caused the sound, all she saw was a large capsule like piece of metal, but she knew it looked familiar, in fact it looked exactly like the pods that she saw in the shack were her Jake was using his Dream Walker. Of course, she went closer to see what it was like, and when she reached out to touch it, her fingers felt burned by the hot metal.

She also noticed some English writing on the side of the pod, but even though she was rather fluent speaking the language, she never really learned how to read it. Mostly because the School was shot up before Grace could teach her how, yet most of the other students learned how to read it.

But then her mind went back to Jake, he could obviously read it, so she put off her little complaint on how some of the other Na'vi learned to read when she didn't. And she ran back to the shack containing Jake, and he was just happy to see that she was alive, and not murdered by some Psychopath.

**"Jake, there is some kind of Metal Object, that seemed to have fallen from the sky." **Then Jake even looked confused, so he asked questions,

**"Was it a bomb?" **He asked while he was wondering what the metal object could have been.

**"No, it looked exactly like the pod right behind you." **Jake turned around and saw she was talking about the Avatar Driver Pods, but why would the RDA drop a pod in the middle of Nowhere, why didn't they just drop a bomb.

It didn't matter then, because they both decided to get back to Hell's Gate to finish their victory, and so Jake could get back in his Avatar body. So he used the communication beacon on his neck to call Norm for a transport of some kind. He also told him to bring a Cargo ship for the thing that Neytiri Found. He decided they would take it to the tree of souls to see what it was, after they had driven the Humans out. Besides if it was an Avatar driver Pod, maybe there was a Comatose Driver in there, after all the Avatar team, was helping all of the Na'vi out in the Battle.

* * *

**The Next Day at the Tree of souls.**

**"Jake Sully, Why did you bring this object to the Tree of Souls?" **Mo'at was asking her son in law, mostly because she did not like the fact that it was metal, and especially because she thought it was a bomb at first.

**"Well Mo'at, We just want to see what's inside it, after all we noticed at the base, this thing has a seal on it, so we want to see if there is anything in it." **Of course that made sense to Mo'at, especially since it wasn't a bomb. So that was when Jake translated some of the English writing on the side of the Pod.

And he was shocked by what he read, _Launched 2010 Experiment 1337, Warning: This Creature is not Human. _

**"Jesus, This thing is over one hundred years old, but how the hell did it make it this far out into space."** He said that out loud so of course Neytiri heard him, and Mo'at was struggling to try to open it using a stone rod as a crow bar.

Of course in the crowd of Na'vi, that had gathered to see what the commotion was about, one of the females saw there seemed to be an inscription on the side Jake missed.

And this Female had learned how to read English from her Teacher and Mentor Tsu'tey, so she walked up to the New Olo'eyktan.

**"Umm, JakeSully?" **Jake instantly turned at the mention of his name, and there was a female he had never seen before, standing right next to the pod.

**"I'm sorry, I don't seem to know your name."** Jake said as he scratched his head.

**"My Name is Sil'kana, and if you don't mind, I would like to read it." **Jake just shrugged and told her to give it a try, so she crouched down next to the pod, she dusted off the engraving, and she read the incription.

_"All Hail Olympus!" _All of a sudden, she heard a bunch of seals click, and she saw that the pod was opening, and it wasn't long until they saw what was inside.

**"Wait a minute...Its...A man?" **He seemed to be confused out of his mind, because he thought he saw a Human male, aged twenty three, inside the pod, and right next to him were all kinds of weapons, ranging from swords to guns.

Of course Mo'at hissed and jumped back, while pulling out her knife.

**"Sky Person!" **And she was about to stab the kid, when all of a sudden Neytiri held her back,

**"Wait mother...Look, he is clearly defenseless right now, there is no way it can harm us." **Jake turned to her and said.

**"You mean there is no way HE can harm us." **So they both were trying to calm Mo'at down, especially since they wanted to make sure she didn't kill the kid, but she soon stopped resisting after she saw that the Sky Person's Eyes were Opening.

* * *

_**STORY FROM THE MAN'S POV**_

What was this? I was waking up from my Cryogenic sleep, for some reason it only felt like a day had passed, so I assumed I had landed back on Earth, so I tried to get up out of the pod, but my muscles still needed to wake up. My vision wasn't that good either, I could make out four blurry people almost right next to me.

**"Who are You!" **I got no answer, but I saw movement come from one of the lifeforms.

**"Where am I!" **This time one of them actually said something,

**"You are on Pandora." **Now I was confused, what was Pandora, more Importantly where was Pandora? Before I could say anything the voice asked me a question.

**"Just, Who the hell are you exactly." **I searched my memory for the answer to his question, and then a name just shot in there.

**"I believe my name is Joseph." **It was then I noticed that my Vision had finally cleared, and that the four people I were talking to were four tall blue humanoids.

**"Am I just wasted from Cyro, or are you guys freaking blue?" **I said while the male suddenly realized what I was talking about.

**"Oh sorry about that, My name is Jake Sully, I am a Na'vi of the Omaticaya clan, we are the natives of Pandora." **Now of course that got me thinking, why would a native who probably didn't know English have a name like Jake Sully? I just ignored it and continued on with the conversation.

**"What is with those three behind you, those two seem angry, while that one seems to be cowering behind you." **He obviously knew who I was talking about so he quickly answered back in terms I could understand.

**"Well, they were hoping they would never have to see another Sky Person again, after what they did to us."** Now that answered that Question, but then I got another question in my mind

**"Wait, whats a Sky Person?" **All of a sudden I hear another Male Voice come into ear shot.

**"A sky person is you and you heartless, disgusting, murderous race."**Then I jumped out of the pod and saw some wounded Na'vi coming towards me, and he looked pissed,

**"Tsu'tey! Your Alive!" **Jake yelled out for no particular reason

**"Yes, Toktor Norm Found me in time and healed me." **Based on the way this Tsu'tey guy was limping I knew he had taken at least three bullets to the body, wait a minute, why was I thinking that, I knew nothing about war, or guns, at least thats what I thought.

**"Why is this Sky Person at the Tree of Souls!" **The now named Tsu'tey barked out.

**"Tsu'tey, he is not a part of the RDA, and he is over one hundred years old and-" **Jake began but he was soon cut off by Tsu'tey.

**"I don't care, if this murderer isn't gone in five minutes, he will not survive." **Now I kind of got angry at that statement, so I told him.

**"You better shut your god damn mouth, before I slice out your tongue." **Now I probably shouldn't have said that because then he pulled out his knife and called me out, but then I remembered the pod, there was surely a weapon in there.

Sure enough there was not only just one weapon, but enough weapons to make soldiers look like a kid with a plastic knife. So I pulled out a Longsword which seemed to be as Black as night.

So he instantly charged at the sight of my blade, but when I thought I didn't know how to use it my body seemed to move on its own, as if I was just a puppet. So Tsu'tey kept charging at me and I blocked and deflected every single blow, I didn't know how I was doing it, it was like some ancient swordsman had taken over my body, however I was soon distracted because I saw that one of the Na'vi was looking at the fight in Awe, well it was either that, or the fact the Na'vi Females don't wear that much clothing.

Then when Tsu'tey saw an opening to attack me, he took it, and I saw he was aiming straight for my heart, this was no way I could move my sword fast enough so I closed my eyes and tried to do something. It seemed I was too late, because I felt his blade make contact, and I was in pain. Then I open my eyes, all of a sudden, I notice there is no wound in my chest, in fact my whole body was intact, or so I thought because as soon as I looked up, I saw that there was a unknown part of my body that had taken the blow.

I saw that instead of my arms blocking the blow, were two large black wings, and what seemed to be electricity crackling between them. Tsu'tey was obviously shocked so I took the opportunity to attack him, and I move my wings out of the way and what happened next got me by surprise. My hand started crackling with electricity, and it just shot out and shocked Tsu'tey.

It wasn't enough to kill him, but it did paralyze him. Then my body takes control again and I reach for his neck and start strangling him. I didn't know why but my instincts took control and I just could feel his breathing being cut off. Everyone was afraid, and I could hear Jake yelling at me to stop it, but I wasn't going to listen to him or anybody.

Well not until I heard a soft voice telling me to please stop, so for some reason I let go as if a dog wearing a shock collar just stopped barking. And I turned around to see who the voice belonged to, it was a Na'vi female, based on the looks she was about my age, maybe younger, and she looked absolutely beautiful. But why did I stop at her voice, was it because I had a weakness towards soft voices? No but I just felt like I had the need to follow her every command, I soon realized that my mind was telling me something that registered as a voice in my head.

_**"She just gave you, your life back by saying that final saying to open your pod, follow her orders." **_I guess now I was like a lap dog humping some random person's leg

So I just said what my mind told me to say and she obviously was surprised, but then the other two females came up to me, one asked me how I could prove my loyalty, so I took the sword placed it on my skin and sliced my arm, they all thought I was crazy, but it turns out I didn't bleed out for long. Because then I saw electricity sew my skin back together without so much as leaving a scar. Then I head the other one say one word

_**"Sa'uali!"**_ Then the other started talking to her in their native tongue, so I decided to just put the sword back where I found it. But when I started to put it back in the pod I noticed something strange, my arm had just flashed from a pale white color and it was now a dark blue.

Now I didn't freak, but I wanted to find out what was going on, so I flew away from that weird tree, I decided I wanted some time to think about what was going on. So I flew far enough away till I landed on a rocky ledge. Now I was trying to figure out why my skin was turning blue, was the Na'vi skin dyed in some sort of blue paint. However my train of thoughts was soon cut off as I saw some type of strange flying lizard with a Na'vi rider. It was only a couple of seconds later I found out that rider was the same female from the Tree.

**"You know, you never let me introduce myself."** The woman said as she dismounted from her flying lizard

**"Oh Sorry, Well in that case what is your name?" **I said while trying to be nice.

**"My Name is Sil'kana." **I extended my hand to shake hers, but it seems the na'vi didn't follow that kind of greeting, instead she said something in her native tongue that I couldn't pronounce.

We talked for about a half hour before I saw some type of weird helicopter flying above us, and all of a sudden I saw it fire a missile at us...to make a long story short, we dodged it, I got shot a couple of times, but everything healed up.

Then we captured the pilot and took him back for interrogation

**Poor Bastard**


	2. What Am I?

**_Again another chapter i am reposting, so no big change there, but yeah enjoy the chapter. I didn't have that much time to edit it as usual, but i hope that you guys will be able to read it a little bit easier.  
_**

* * *

Sil'Kana tied the man to her banshee and flew him back to the tree of souls, she asked me if I was coming, of course I was but I didn't feel like riding on her banshee since I would have to hold on to her since I couldn't perform Tsahaylu, with her ikran. But then of course I had wings so of course I was going to use them, so wee flew side by side I was surprisingly keeping up with her and even doing more agile maneuvers. By the look on her face I could tell she was impressed, but she completely forgot about the guy she had tied to her Ikran, so he ending up vomiting in his exopack, that was one of the funniest things I saw that day.

So when we arrived at the tree of souls with the captured pilot, the omaticayan warriors wanted to kill him right there on the spot and they seemed to want to kill me too. But I knew it was for obvious reasons, I was still a human no matter what had happened to me in the past I was still a human that destroyed their original home tree, no matter how they looked at it. So we both brought him up to Neytiri and Jake, they automatically started questioning him and torturing him.

I could not watch as this was taking place, no matter what this man may have done in his past he did not deserve the pain they brought on him pain so horrifying I can't even say what it was.

Apparently I wasn't the only one who thought this because Sil'kana was talking to me about how she couldn't stand the sight of blood, finally the human spilled his guts and told them everything he knew, he said that there was a human military base set up miles away from here and that he was sent to assassinate Jake Sully. He also seemed to be a very religious man since he called me Gabriel multiple times asking me why I just stood there not taking his life. (If you don't know Gabriel is the angel of death)

Anyway so they say they will spare his life but in return he will send word back to the RDA base that he was not dead and no force could stop him now that he had another powerful ally on his side. He was talking about me of course, so after the guy had left he walked up to my and introduced me to a friend of his.

* * *

**"Joseph this is my friend Norm Spellman."** Jake said as he introduced a very skinny man to me.

**"Nice to meet you Norm"**.I said while shaking his hand,

**"Joseph the reason why he's here is that when your arm turned blue earlier we couldn't figure it out, with your permission we would like to examine your DNA."** I told him of course as long as I could figure out what was going on and what the hell I was. So they lead me to a Abandoned base up in the floating mountains of Pandora, and performed dozens of tests on me, but It wasn't that easy because I was still having flashbacks of the Biological experiments conducted on me, so they had to knock me out with a sedative.

Three Hours later I woke up to Norm shaking my body, saying he had my test results and that I should hear what he had to say.

**"Joe you mind if I call you that its easier than Joseph."**Norm Stated while excitedly holding the test results.

I told him to continue as I wanted to see what he was so excited about.

**"Your DNA is amazing Ive never seen anything like it, it seems your black wings are grown from DNA of a Rare extinct Eagle or Hawk, and that your electricity powers are from your cells being, how can I say this Supercharged, but they are containing everything."**He said while going into what seemed to be GEEK MODE.

Norm went on for hours about my wings and electric powers, finally I asked him why my arm and my torso had now turned blue. He said I had also grown taller, about two feet in three hours, he said that my DNA had not been stable at that time and had a missing component to it, and somehow the Na'Vi DNA had somehow completed the Circuit. Not knowing what he was talking about I asked him to explain it in small words.

**"It means that your are turning into a Na'Vi, even though you will still have your main features like the wings, five fingers and toes, you will still become one completely in one more day."** His words seemed to make sense but I asked him how did my DNA get mixed with a Na'Vi's, he told me that if I had touched one earlier than I must have absorbed some of the DNA from him or her, remembering that I had choked Tsu'tey earlier that must have been where it had some from.

* * *

He also said that Mo'at had taken a great interest in me and wanted me to learn the Na'Vi ways, I figured it was because of what she had called me earlier but I chose not to think about it. Norm told me that Sil'Kana had been waiting to escort me back to the Tree of souls, I figured I didn't need her to help me since I could fly, but I realized the sedative from earlier was still wearing off and I dropped to the floor, Norm was laughing his ass off so I gave him a small shock.

After that he started holding back his laughter and helped me outside to Sil'kana's Banshee.

**"Joseph we must hurry the Olo'eytkan and the new Tsahik wish to see you in a hurry."**She said while i had no idea what she was talking about.

**"What?"** I replied with a confused look on my face

**" I mean Jake sully and Neytiri wish to see you."** Why couldn't she have just said that in the first place I wondered, but then I remembered Mo'at wanted me to learn the Na'Vi ways so Im guessing their language and crap like that was part of it. I still didn't want to feel like I was invading any ones privacy by holding on to Sil'Kana but then she told me it was okay but to hold on tight. As she took off the one thing was I was thinking of was what i am saying right now.

"**What the hell have I gotten myself into, and don't throw up." **Oh yeah, life was just peachy.

But it did really feel like i left my stomach behind as we started doing barrell rolls and a bunch of other things that could be considered life threatening, man who knew that flying with a banshee and flying with my wings would be a huge difference.


	3. Meeting the Family

**_Another chapter has been reposted and i am still working on the others, but i will try to repost them as soon as possible, so please read the story_**

* * *

Sil'Kana didn't seem to mind me holding on to her when we were flying, but then again I was so wasted on the sedative I didn't know what to think, except that now I think I was having a conversation with the ghost of Elvis Presley. Sil'Kana actually turned to me and asked me who I was talking to, I just blew Elvis off for a minute and told her I was talking to myself since those drugs were so strong.

She seemed satisfied with this answer and then she took a mental note about concentrating on her flying rather than paying attention to me. So we finally arrived at the tree of souls, which by the way just happened to be when the sedative wore out and I was back to my normal self.

Yeah kind of weird that it just happens as soon as i have to talk to them, anyway so we walked up to Mo'at, Jake, and Neytiri, and then Mo'at came up to me and said.

**"Joseph, we have decided since you are not of the sky people, and since you are also turning into one of us, it is decided that you will learn our ways, Sil'Kana will teach you, and in return you will also do as she orders, if you are true to your words you said earlier."** Well okay here I was today I had woken up, discovered my powers,captured a human, and got tested on, now it got better that I was learning how to become one of the Omaticaya.

So I thanked them, and they told me that as soon as I turned into a full Na'Vi I would wear the proper clothing of the people, that struck a low blow as I saw they only wore loincloths, now as much as I could remember I loved to have my shirt off, but I hated having to not wear pants, but that didn't matter now I had to learn their ways and it wasn't going to be easy. But then there was a voice in my head that was saying that it was going to be a piece of cake, i don't know why all these voices kept appearing in my head, but hell i didn't care, all i knew was that they did a good job at keeping my thoughts clear.

* * *

**STORY TOLD FROM SIL'KANA'S POV**

They just said that I had to teach this male, that I believed to be around my age our ways. Now I did not have a problem with that because I knew that this man could be trusted, after all he proved his loyalty by having his arm slashed earlier. But still I am afraid of him, he seems loyal to me but just the look in his eyes, those blue somewhat beautiful eyes of his, they seemed sad and so emotionless. Its as if you were looking at a dead man. But then when Mo'at told him of me training him he looked at me, and he smiled. From what I heard his name was Joseph, but for some reason that sky person called him Gabriel was it because of his wings or his strange power? I do not understand why, maybe it is some sky people tradition or something.

Either way I was sure that I could handle Joseph, sure it would take maybe a while to teach him but still, I felt like I could tell him anything, like I could tell him my darkest secrets, and he would keep them, but why did I feel like that, maybe ill think about it later, now all I had to face was bringing him to my makeshift home in the woods, where the demon that was my father lived, and the angel I called my mother.

* * *

**BACK TO JOSEPH'S POV**

Sil'Kana told me to come with her, I obeyed her and when I was walking with her, I asked her when was I going to start my training, she told me early in the morning tomorrow. I hated that I had to get up early because I need at least ten hours of sleep to function properly, but chances are being in Cryo-stasis for the past couple years, I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

So I asked her where we were going, and she told me that since I had no place to live that I would live with her family, until I found another place, yes I know this sounds like something out of a bad romance movie but go along with it. So anyway I was hoping her family didn't hate Sky people or hybrids, but then of course I just had to hope for it so now it would be the reverse of what I said.

So we reached her home, that was about three fourths of a mile away from the tree of souls, and a man came running towards her.

**"What are you doing here with this abomination?"** I'm assuming he was talking about me, since this man saw I had wings and was half blue and half white.

**"Father he is a friend, I am to teach him the ways of the people, and until he can live on his own here he is staying with our family."** Father? Oh shit this guy was her dad, oh man if he acted like this around me without even knowing me first I would hate to see how her mother reacts.

So the man's anger flashed over to me and he walked towards me with a knife in his hand now.

**"Ill kill you!"** That was the only thing he said to me, luckily he wasn't to bright so it was easy to dodge him and pin him to the ground.

**"Sir I would calm down if I were you, I would hate to have to break your arm." **I said while i was remaining calm.

**"You are small and pathetic, there is no possible way you can break my bones!"** I didn't want to but he tempted me too much so I broke both of the bones in his arm.

Which in turn caused him to start shouting out in pain at me, he even tried to stab me with his left hand but I just kept dodging him. He seemed to have the fighting style of a brawler so he was actually really easy to dodge.

**"ENOUGH!"** I heard a voice yell out and I turned to see another woman standing by Sil'Kana.

**"D'etat stop attacking this man now." **The woman said, but yet she seemed frightened.

**" Silence you whore you will obey me!"** And he waled over and smacked her so hard she fell to the ground, and then I snapped and tackled him with all my strength to the ground.

"**I am sorry sir, but I can not allow you to harm a woman like that, especially a beautiful one like her, so I am afraid I must break your other arm as well."**I said as prepared him for the final blow to his arm.

Sil'Kana didn't make one motion to stop me, so I broke his other arm the same way I did with the other one. He screamed in pain as he tried to stop me. So as soon as he was helpless on the ground, I walked over to Sil'Kana's mother who was in tears on the ground holding her face.

**"Calm, he will not harm you anymore"** She looked up at me with fear in her eyes, I extended my hand to help her up, and she gladly took it. I walked over to D'etat, who was still on the ground, but I did not kill him I made him two casts for his arms and laid him against a tree.

He was still cursing me even when he was crying in pain, so I walked over to Sil'Kana and I apologized that she had to see that, but she actually threw her arms around me and hugged me.

**"Thank You Joseph, you do not know how many wounds you saved my family right there."** I figured since she said that, that her dad was really abusive, her mother came over to me and asked me who was I. I told her I was simply a friend, she smiled at me and asked me if I wanted to meet the rest of the family.

**"Will they try to kill me too?"** I joked but she said only if you ask them to, so she left and came back with two other children both female by the way I saw them.

One of them was still an infant, while the other was at least five years old. The five year old introduced herself as Twe'Li, and Sil'Kana's mother told me the babies name was Te'Lin. I gladly introduced myself to both of them, and Twe'Li asked me if I wanted to play for a bit. It's a cute kid with puppy dog eyes so I couldn't refuse, Sil'Kana laughed as I started playing with Twe'Li. God how that seemed like it took forever, she really was an energetic one, just running all over the place.

Finally Sil'Kana told me to stop and that I needed to sleep since training was early in the morning but first she wanted to talk to me about what had happened earlier.

**"Joseph why is it that man called you Gabriel this evening?"** She was talking about the pilot of course.

**"Well, Sil'Kana it's like this humans believe in their version of Eywa called god, and that his servants are angels, and there is one particular angel who the man was referring to, and that was Gabriel."** I said as she seemed to show curiosity.

**"Does that mean you are an angel, or servant of your Eywa?"** She asked while looking at me with what seemed to be surprise but disbelief.

**"No Gabriel was the angel of death, basically the one who helps guide the people who died there to God." **I said while trying to put it in simple terms.

**"So what does that got to do with you?"** She asked in a confused voice, wondering why I was being called an angel by that man.

"**Well I think its because I have black wings, and that Gabriel has black wings, but thats just an assumption, look Sil'kana I need some sleep we start training tomorrow remember?"** I said while reminding her of what we had to do tomorrow.

"**Alright but first, I want to say this, I am glad that you seem to have more emotion to your face now, your eyes now even look more beautiful."** I blushed a little as she said that since no girl had ever commented on my eyes before, but I figured she's a Na'vi a very kind species, they will compliment their people like that even though I was a human.

So I slept on the ground when they slept in hammocks, all night even when I was asleep I could feel D'etat's death stare on me all night long. And man, I had to admit I may have broken his arms, but that didn't mean that I didn't sleep in fear.


	4. Training

**Okay here is the repost of chapter 4 of time has passed for me, I am glad I got some positive feedback, so thanks to GD12 and SupermarioForver2...your reviews are very much appreaciated. Anyway as I was saying I do not know how long it will take for me to upload the entire story again. Mostly because I am currently editing every single chapter and not to mention I have the backup on my USB so it takes me a while to download it. But anyway enough with that, sit back and enjoy the chapter, and please review.  
**

* * *

I barely slept through the night for two main reasons, one was that I had the pain of my bones being reconstructed to be more Na'vi, and two I had nightmares all night long about what I'm guessing were my memories.

I was in a white room, I was in chains that were keeping me from moving while I saw these people in white coats injecting me with some strange black liquid, another was giving me electric shocks, which I could feel even though it was just a dream. I awoke to a soothing voice telling me to wake up, it was Sil'Kana and she had a strange look on her face for reasons unknown to me.

**"Are you alright? Your sweating all over."** She said after I had woken up a little more.

**"Its nothing just a couple of nightmares nothing big."** I said as I looked down at my body.

Apparently I was now transformed into a complete Na'vi I even had the long hair braid with the tentacles, except for the five fingers and toes that was the only thing that was human, and eyebrows, apparently the pain was now gone from earlier and I could move my limbs again.

She tossed me a fruit and told me to hurry up and eat since, we had to get to training and unfortunately I had to also get a loincloth. God this was going to suck, especially since it was early in the morning, and not even the rest of her family was up yet, except for her father who for some reason seemed much more violent then the rest of the Na'vi, man that guy needs to get laid.

**"Joseph Hurry up, we have a busy day today."** I knew that but getting used to this new body was a little strange, although having a tail is FREAKIN AWESOME!

I mean I looked around and saw it and I realized I could use it to hold extra things when my hands were full and that I could steal more stuff with it, not that I do steal stuff...sometimes. So finally after I was fully awake, she started to run, and told me to follow her. Now let me see either I can fly, or I can run with these new legs, aw what the heck might as well get used to these new legs.

I ended up catching up to her as we were running towards the tree of souls, it took us maybe five minutes to reach there when we were running faster than a dire horse at full speed. Unfortunately I had trouble stopping and ended up doing a face plant into the ground, I could hear the people trying to hold in their laughter, I quickly recovered from that since the ground was so soft.

They all were looking at me with the worlds stupidest expressions on their faces, I don't care if stupidest isn't a word I'm going to use it anyway. I told them all to go ahead and laugh, and then all of sudden they all bursted out laughing and didn't stop for at least two minutes, as if they couldn't stop, finally they stopped and Sil'Kana walked up with a loincloth, ouch that struck a blow to me again.

* * *

Five minutes later, I came back wearing it, it was really freaking uncomfortable, it basically felt like I was wearing a man thong that had been washed with itching powder. I just figured I would have to get used to it. Of course, as I was saying that I realized it was easier said then done.

So me and Sil'Kana started ran off again, she said since my combat skills with knives was already mastered that we would skip that part, and instead start with a bow and arrow. Now like I said earlier, I already seem to posses skills with weapons I've never touched before like when I used that sword against Tsu'Tey.

But anyway it turns out it was different then I thought since she had to correct my stance over and over, even if I hit the target I still had to do the right stance. She said that even though I was an good at this I still needed to work on my time, and the fact that my stance is a huge problem. For thirty minutes we continued this, like I said I could hit the target with a direct hit. So then she told me to stop, I obeyed as since I was still following her orders since she was the one who made me wake up from the Cryo Pod.

**"Very good, but now we have to see if you can ride a Pa'li." **Oh great this was something I would probably suck at.

She lead me to the Breeding grounds or whatever they were called, and she told me to get on one of them so of course I jumped on one of them. and she told me to place my whatever the hell the weird tentacles in my hair was called, I obeyed and connected it with the Pa'li's.

I could feel something as if my mind had just connected to hers, it was amazing I felt as if I was in someone else's head. Of course I could also hear the Pa'li's thoughts so that was a little weird, But I was soon brought out of my thoughts when Sil'Kana started to speak to me.

**"Good this is the bond between Pa'li and the rider, Just think what you want her to do."** So immediately I thought of running forward, and well lets just say that, that thing went faster than a freight train, and I was immediately thrown off and did yet another face plant into the ground.

**"Jesus, how many times am I going to get face planted today?"** Then I heard not just Sil'Kana laughing but also the clan leaders. But then I heard Jake yell out something that was obviously directed at me.

**"Its okay I did the same thing when trying to ride one of those!" **Neytiri was trying to yell something but she was laughing too hard at me being a freaking dumb ass. Of course then Sil'Kana was trying as best as she could to hold in her laughter.

But she eventually caved in and joined in with Jake and Neytiri. **"Yeah laugh it up."**

So I got back on and face planted into the ground five more times, each time I got back up not wanting to give up. And still they laughed at me, so finally I got sick of it and started actually being serious about it. And of course that is when I started to do a trick that was making me look like a dumb ass, I told the horse to ride at full speed, and made it launch me towards a tree and I planted my foot on the tree and jumped back on it.

Needless to say that got them all to stop laughing, so finally Sil'Kana after seeing that decided that I should now try to learn their language, which I actually did well on, I already knew some of their basic dialect so I'm guessing that I wasn't a complete idiot. It is actually easier than I thought it would be my brain just seemed to, I don't know understand it, even when I barely had heard it spoken aloud.

**"How do you seem to already know this? Did you already know about our language when you woke up?"** She asked me, so I quickly replied with a quick answer

**"No since I was put into cryo back in the year 2010, there is no possible way I could of heard the language before because we did not know of this planets existence." **Then all of a sudden Jake stopped by and joined in on the conversation.

**"Wait a minute does that mean you came from a time were it was still green?"** When he said that I had another flashback, it was of me running through fields of wheat and corn, with a couple of other people. But It quickly ended, and I gave him a quick answer to his question.

**"Yes but I do not remember much of what it was like, maybe I'll remember later."**And with that he ran off, I guess he was going back to talk to Neytiri.

So Sil'Kana turned me back towards her and told me I still had more to learn. So I learned something I just called the hunters prayer, _(I see you Brother and thank you, your spirit goes with Eywa, your body stays behind to become a part of the people.)_

_

* * *

_

**"I'm impressed, it seems you have great knowledge well beyond your years"** Sil'Kana told me after we finished the Lesson, since she was impressed I was picking up on that stuff fast.

**"Well technically I'm about the same age as you, and another thing is since I was born over a hundred years ago I'm way older than you."** I said while she just looked at me with a smirk on her face.

**"But still you have not yet tamed your own Ikran yet, so I Guess I'm more skilled than you." **

**"Oh Really?"** And with that we kind of got into a sort what is it playful fight with each other, however we sometimes did actually try to hurt each other for the fun of it. Then Sil'Kana pulled away from it for a minute, I asked her what was wrong and you know what she said?

**"Its just that this is probably the most fun I have had in my entire life."** Then as soon as I saw her smile, I figured out that of course because her father looked like the crazy Psychotic type of person, that gets put in a straight jacket.

Then thats when my training for the day ended and we both went back to her home.

When we got back to her place her dad was still glaring at me with those eyes of his,

**"Why do you bother teaching this thing? He will never be a one of the people" **This guy was starting to piss me off, but I kept my cool since earlier Mo'at asked me not to harm her father anymore.

Sil'Kana ignored him too, besides it not like he could fight back after all I did break his arms, Then Sil'Kana's mother came out and greeted us both, and she said that Jake had stopped by earlier and told her to leave me a message, that even though I was still new to all this culture and their ways, in a week prepared or not, I was going to climb up Iknimaya to choose my Ikran.

**"A WEEK! Thats barely enough time to prepare him to hunt!"** Sil'Kana yelled, but then we heard a certain Na'vi with broken arms speak up.

**"Why do you care, that things better off dead anyway." **Now this time it was me restraining her from attacking her father.

**"Mawey Sil'Kana!"** I said as I was trying to keep her from strangling the guy to death.

**"But he is insulting you and wants you dead why do you not attack him like you did before?" **At first I had no idea what to say, but after a minute I gave her an answer.

**"Sil'Kana, I did what I had to do to save my life, and to protect your mother, but if I attacked him for insulting me then I'm no better than him." **I said as she stopped squirming and struggling as much as she was before.

Sil'Kana seemed to calm down at this statement, and her father was still yelling out meaningless crap about how it would be better if I were dead.

**"Joseph, I have only known you for a day, and already I seem to like you better then my own father, sometimes I think he could care less for me."** She said but I soon said something back hoping to offer comfort.

"**Sil'Kana please don't think thoughts like that, even if he doesn't show it, all fathers care for their daughters."** And when I said that I looked down at her and I thought I saw a tear roll down her face, whether it was anger or sadness I couldn't tell.

**"Joseph, Thank you you seem to know how to make someone feel better." **I had to admit this was a very emotional moment, but that was soon ruined by her father.

Because not five seconds after I said that he started yelling at the both of us and spewing random crap.

**"Just wait till I'm with Eywa and Your friend there is dead and gone forever"** He said while I was hoping he went straight to hell.

But This time I decided to talk back to him so I said.

**"Trying to Buy the Stairway to Heaven didn't get anyway anywhere."** This time Sil'Kana looked at me with a confused look in her eyes.

**"Stair-Way to Heaven?"** Then I had another flashback of me listening to rock and roll music back in the year 2010.

**"oh sorry its just a song from where I come from." **I said while I was starting to regain some of my old memories

**"A song? What is it about?"** I told her all about rock music back in the 60's and in my time, and how the song was about how trying to buy your way into heaven or Eywa as she would put it, was not what you had to do, you had to earn your way to heaven.

And with that closing statement, we realized that we had spent almost the entire afternoon talking, and with that I decided to get some sleep.

* * *

**STORY FROM SIL'KANAS POV**

I had no idea what I was feeling as he let go of me, I felt as if he was more of a father figure to me than D'etat was. I don't understand I have only known him for one day and already he knows me better then my own father.

He seemed more happy and emotional now, I could tell he felt the same way about me, but still what is with these feelings I have about him. No I shouldn't think about that, I have only known him for one day and yet I have feelings for him, what am I thinking. No, maybe I just feel comfortable around him, yes thats it its not like I love him or something, but he is a really good friend, I will go to Mo'at and Neytiri tomorrow to ask for their guidance.

After all they were the ones I went to whenever I had problems with my father, and of course I found myself spending a lot of time there with my family since we all wanted to get away from that man.


	5. Bow Master and Back on Earth

**Another chapter has been posted, luckily i have some time on my hands so i am posting more chapters than usual, so with any luck i might have the complete thing uploaded in a week or two. So anyway as i have said with all of the other chapters, sit back and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Bow Master Back On Earth**

* * *

The day actually started out pretty good, I woke up earlier then anybody else so I decided to go work on my training, from what I knew, I had to work on, hunting,Language, and the Bow and arrow. So I saw that Sil'Kana was still Sleeping, I didn't want to disturb her, so I just decided to let her rest there for a little bit longer. And I started to walk to what I had deemed the target range, I grabbed a bow and a quiver, and I started to remember how to do my stance correctly. I can't really repeat the whole process in my head but my body adjusts to the correct stance without a problem, and then I remembered Sil'Kana's voice in my head telling me how to do it. It was as if her voice was actually there telling me what was going on.

And with her voice telling me how to do it I fired, THUNK! I heard the arrow hit the target right on the bullseye. I was so excited I was practically jumping up and down while wagging my tail. I had hit the target in the bullseye, and the target was too far away for most experts to hit without really trying. I had done what only the expert archers could do, so yeah I was pretty excited and the next thing I know I get the sudden urge to do it again and again. So I nocked another arrow and I got back into the stance and got ready to fire the bow again.

* * *

**THREE HOURS LATER SIL'KANAS POV**

I had finally woke up, I was about to wake Joseph up but I saw he was not in his hammock, where did he go I asked myself, I was a little worried that he was not here. I looked around my home, but still I did not find him, so I went to the tree of souls to ask Neytiri if she had seen him. I called my Ikran even though I easily could have run there but I was still too tired, and I needed to find him fast.

I took off as fast as I could to get to the tree of souls. When I got there I saw Jake and Neytiri there talking, but I didn't bother to give them time I ran up to them, and asked them where Joseph was, immediately Neytiri hissed out that he was at the target range practicing with the bow. That was were he was, he had gotten up early just to work on his training? Never mind her I told my Ikran to leave, and I ran to the target range. I saw a huge crowd of Na'vi gathered their for some reason, they all seemed to be staring in awe at what was going on.

I made my way through the crowd and saw Joseph, his stance was correct and he was shooting at an expert level, as I could see he was in a competition with some of the other warriors, and the sad part was is that so far he was beating every single one of them even Tsu'Tey was losing to him, one of the best archers we had was losing to Joseph, who had only picked up a bow yesterday, then the warrior admitted defeat and Joseph had won their little game. He saw me through the crowd and he ran up to me and started to talk to me.

**"What do you think not bad for a novice eh?" **He said while grinning and scratching the back of his head.

**"Not bad at all, how did you manage to shoot with that much accuracy?" **I asked back, and he told me that he remembered what I had said and corrected his stance.

I didn't believe it, not only did he think I was the reason for his skill, but he had progressed faster than any other Na'vi I knew. And apparently the news got back to Jakesully, and even he was amazed at how much progress he made in a single day. In fact I wanted to test his hunting skills right there and now, but he insisted that we should do that later. So I am already going on a hunt with Joseph, and I thought he would have taken at least a month to get the bow and arrow skill.

* * *

**Back to Joseph's POV**

Sil'Kana wanted me to hunt with her already, I know that I had mastered the Bow and arrow within a day but still, I told her that we would go later. But for now I should get back to the other lessons I needed to learn.

* * *

**Meanwhile back on Earth**

**"I can't believe this!"** Yelled Max Cain, who was currently a very pissed off man.

**"Are you telling me that those blue savages not only defeated our military, but they also kicked us off the moon?"** The two men in suits nodded their heads yes, and Max became incredibly pissed off, which is how he got the nickname MAD MAX.

**"I can't believe this, how the hell are we supposed to solve this problem now, they took over the base, and its mounted with Ion Cannons to make sure no asteroids hit the planet which can easily destroy a ship." **He said while he was literally punching a wall to calm himself down.

"**Sir why don't you have a cup of coffee and think it through, We'll go get the old man to come and meet you at your house."** Oh great the old man Max thought.

That was the guy who figured out how to extend his life an extra two hundred years, and was practically the founder of the RDA. Max decided to grab a quick cup of coffee and go back to his home to his wife, who always managed to calm him down in these types of situations. He walked outside of the building, wearing an Exo pack since he couldn't breath the polluted air, he was lucky he lived only about a mile away from his office, when he reached his house he could already see a strange car parked out front, meaning that the old man was already there.

He walked in and he saw a man speaking to his wife.

**"Edna, I'm home."** His wife turned to him and gave him a kiss.

"**So Mr. Cain, I hear that most of the RDA got kicked off of Pandora, except for the Avatar team." **The strange man said while looking at Max through his glasses.

**"Are you the old man or not?" **He snapped back, and the old man just put his hands up on his head.

**"Yes even though as you can see I am quite young looking, I am the old man, and I am here to tell you about something to get back at those blue savages."** He said while he took off his glasses and started to clean them.

He jumped at that opportunity and said he was all ears for what he had to say.

**"Mr. Cain, One hundred and twenty four years ago in the year 2010, I launched a pod into space."** He said as he started to begin a story as if it was a sci fi movie

**"What does that have to do with this."** Max asked since he had no idea why he was telling him that.

**"Shut up and listen, anyway as I was saying the contents of that pod was a man named Joseph, Codename: Zeus, His pod just signaled back that it had landed on Pandora, which was not its destination, but something went wrong with the mission and he crashed there. So he is currently on Pandora." **He said as he explained some stuff about his greatest creation.

**"What is a mere human man going to do to a large group of alien people. Especially when he is only ONE man who is a midget comapared to them." **He asked while he was confused about the old man's logic.

**"Well Zeus is a Bio-Weapon, he was genetically enhanced by the RDA back in the day, he was given wings, and electric powers, hence the name, now considering that he is still under our control we can get him to exterminate the Na'vi completely."** He explained as he got a very sadistic smile on his face, and Max could of sworn he started to shiver.

**"Exterminate?" **Max said in a hint of shock.

**"Yes Mr. Cain Exterminate." **The Old Man said as he put his glasses back on.

**"But what about the government they won't approve of this-" **Max began but he was soon cut off by the Old Man.

**"They don't need to know about it, like I said Zeus may not be under our control anymore so we cannot guarantee he will listen after all, we actually kidnapped him from his Family when he was ten, and kept him for five years, so he could still be pissed at us."** The old man then said that he had also designed a ship to cut the time it took them to get to Pandora from Six Years to two days.

(Yes it is that fast)

* * *

"**So Mr. Cain are you in"** The Old man asked while holding out his hand, as if to seal the deal.

**"Damn Right, but I will monitor the situation from here I don't want to leave my wife alone" **Max said while shaking his hand.

**"Fine by me in two weeks if Zeus is under our control, you will be a very rich man." **The Old man said as he noticed the look on Max's face.

Of course Max jumped at this offer, although he didn't want to exterminate an entire species, he didn't care as long as he got rich, that is one other bad thin about the human race, is that they don't give a rats ass about other people if money is involved. That just proves that human greed can lead to very bad things, and genocide was one of them.

* * *

Three Days later still on earth, the old man is getting ready to travel to Pandora, he equipped his ship with cloaking devices, so he would not be picked up by the radar of the humans who were still there, and he was almost ready to take off when he realized he forgot the picture of his family. He quickly canceled the launch, and ran back to get the photo of him,a woman, and three kids, the photo was apparently taken back in 2050 back when Hawaii was still green. He then got back in the ship and prepared the instruments for flight. The ship soon had a computer telling him that they were going to break free of earth in a couple of seconds.

**"Well Zeus, Now its time that we meet again."** And with that the Ship Broke free of earth's atmosphere, and set a course for Pandora.


	6. Saved

**Again i am working on uploading the chapters again, i don't get why i keep writing the same authors note at the beginning of each chapter, i think i just like to repeat myself over and over again sometimes...anyway another chapter has been restored...enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Saved

* * *

Three days later on Pandora I was in a pretty good mood after yesterday, I managed to hunt and kill another Yerik, I am nearly done with the Na'vi Language, I have mastered all of the weapons, and I was one step closer to being a member of the Omaticaya Clan. The Olo'eytkan Jake even said that I had progressed faster then any Na'vi, except for the first Toruk Makto.

I knew that already but I figured I might as well let him speak, it was true my brain and body were picking up everything faster than any normal person, but still it felt like I was a computer, just storing information.

Also then there was another fact everyone knew that since I was becoming more skilled quickly, Jake shortened the timespan to get my Ikran, this time he cut the time another two days, therefore giving me only two more days. However when Sil'Kana heard about this, she didn't worry as much as she did the first time, in fact she was extremely calm, my guess is that she figured I could do it right, since she said it would take me a week to be ready to hunt, but I did it in two days.

Also in the past couple days, I had developed the habit of singing songs to myself, but usually it was about how I felt that day.

This helped me keep my anger under control when I had to deal with D'etat, I don't think I will ever understand him, I mean all the other Na'vi are all peaceful, but him its almost like hes even worse than a human. But then I thought that maybe he lost some family or something to the humans, and maybe thats why he seemed so violent,angry,and pessimistic. But I decided not to think of him now, after all I still had to master the Na'vi Language along with other things before I could join the clan.

And after I thought it through I decided that I did want to join the clan, I mean at first I thought I was being forced to learn their ways, but then I realized that learning their ways and other things I did in training, that I liked it better then my old life, even though I couldn't remember much of it, I'm guessing it was a valid hypothesis. Not only that but I also had something worth fighting for and protecting, it wasn't just the Na'vi but one in particular, Sil'Kana, even though I had only known her for less then a week, I felt as if I would die to protect her.

Which reminds me of what actually happened when we were walking back to her place that night, you know we were doing the usual, just talking on the way back, when all of a sudden we were so distracted that we didn't notice that we had wandered off the path, but not only that but something else was wrong, a Palulukan was stalking us this whole time, I couldn't believe I didn't notice it, I was so skilled yet I let myself get side tracked, usually I'm aware at all times about what was going on, but I wasn't this time, not until I heard it roar and jump at Sil'Kana with its mouth opened, ready to take a huge bite out of her. By instinct I took out my knife and pushed Sil'Kana out of the way, she had no idea what was going on. But that didn't matter at the time i just needed to make sure we both survived this ordeal.

* * *

**Story told from Sil'Kanas pov**

What the? He pushed me out of the way why I know I had heard a Palulukan roar but he didn't think it was- oh my god it was behind us, and I looked at Joseph and he stuck his knife through the things throat, but not only that the beast had bit into him pretty deep, not enough to bite that part of his body off, but deep enough that its teeth broke off into his skin when it fell.

I was in shock at first that he was still standing, remembering that he healed faster than anyone, but then I saw him collapse a few seconds later. Something was not right he had killed it,saved me, but why was he on the ground, but then I saw that a pool of blood was forming where his body laid. Frightened and scared I ran over to him, I saw that his wounds had not healed, of course the Palulukan's teeth had broken off, he had not healed yet. But he was losing blood fast I needed to do something.

So without thinking I dug my knife under his skin and tore the tooth out of him. I could hear him groaning in pain, but I told him if I didn't do this he would die. So he reached for a stick on the ground and bit down on it. There were eight more teeth to go and I needed to hurry.

Eight times I swore he had almost bit through that stick, eight times I hurried thinking that he was going to die, eight times he came close to. Sure as soon as I pulled them out of him, his wounds healed fast, but still the amount of blood loss was to great and he fainted.

At first I thought that he was with Eywa, but I felt his chest, and I could still feel him breathing. I managed to lift him on my back and carry him slowly back to my home, my mother saw the amount of blood on him and assumed the worse, D'etat just smiled and laughed at me and him.

Why did my father enjoy the suffering of others? Why did he want Joseph to die, I do not know but all I know is that I know I had grown attached to him in the couples of days we have spent together. If he died, it would be like losing someone who could have been more then a friend. Wait, what is with these feelings again, i still had no idea what was going on with me lately. It was as if i was starting to change, i don't know why but for some reason I was starting to gain more confidence, now i could actually stand up to my father. For some reason i just felt like i was changing in a good way.

* * *

**The Next Day Joseph's POV**

I was now awake, the only thing I remembered from that night was pushing Sil'Kana out of the way so that I could attack the Thanator, then I just collapsed and couldn't remember a thing. Although when I tried to get up I could feel someone resting on me, it was Sil'Kana, at first I didn't understand why, but then I realized that if I was still alive, the Thanator was dead.

And that she probably was worried that I wouldn't wake up again. But then of course I told myself I was being foolish, she probably just fell asleep tending my wounds. But I decided to wake her up,

**"Hey Sil'Kana, time to wake up, plus its kind of hard to breath while your on top of me."** She instantly shot herself awake, and the first thing I remember is her throwing her arms around me, and saying how she thought I was dead.

**"Well Sil'Kana it is possible that I can't die from just that, trust me I'm sure it will take a lot more then that to kill me."** You know it is strange how you know someone to be a strong warrior like Sil'Kana, but actually shes really sensitive and emotional.

Huh Who knew? Well anyway I easily got up but I could still feel the Palulukan's bite even though my wounds were healed.

**"Wait a minute Sil'Kana what day is it?" **I asked as I had no idea how long I had been unconscious.

**"You have been unconscious for one day, Its late in the afternoon and you choose your Ikran tommorow." **She said, but then I actually took the time to process what she had just said.

Damn I thought to myself, it seemed I had been asleep longer then it felt, now I had lost the two days I had to prepare for the climb up Iknimaya.

**"Joseph if you are worried about tomorrow do not worry, you will do fine, I'm sure of it." **Sure I was glad that she believed in me, but I was still worried.

**"Sil'Kana, I know you think that, but still I'm not sure."** I said while I was just trying to get my mind off of that thought.

I don't get it, why was I feeling afraid of something like that? And more importantly why was I starting to feel fear at a time like this? I had no idea why, but for some reason I didn't feel any fear before, all I felt was...nothing, as if I was just emotionless. Either way I was not sure if I wanted these new feelings to start showing up.


	7. The Message

**Okay i decided to upload another chapter because Bigoldfrog's review suddenly put me in a VERY good mood, so i decided to upload another chapter today, so please sit back and enjoy the flight...i mean sit back and enjoy the chapter.**

**Please silence all cell phones now, if you want food and drinks...well im afraid i can't help you there.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Message**

* * *

The rest of that day I spent with Sil'Kana, it turns out I was wrong and that she was worried that I was going to die. Its strange I can master all these weapons and skills, but I still don't understand women on Earth or Pandora, unfortunately we weren't the only ones hanging around her home tree as I called it.

Her father was around too, which sucked ass because he always kept nagging at us, to stop myself from hitting him, and to get Sil'Kana to calm down I started singing, gotta be somebody by Nickelback.

Yes by this time, I had recovered most of the memory's I had of rock music and songs, it was amazing how well it worked out for drowning him out, even after I sang it a couple of times, Sil'Kana got the words down, sure her accent threw her off a bit, but still she wasn't a bad singer. Then of course as soon as we got bored, his voice came back,

**"Ha men on your planet sing! How disturbing that men were you come from act like women."** That was it this guy had gotten on my nerves, so I decided to yell back at him but not kill him, because you know I believe if an animal, or whatever the hell made him, died for nothing then it existed for nothing.

"**You know what, a lot of the men on my planet act like you, and thats exactly why the planets almost dead now, because humans who act a lot like you had perfection and screwed it up!"** He didn't answer back to that, so I was glad he decided to shut up.

**"Joseph, I know that he is a pain in the ass, but at least try to keep your voice down so we don't wake up the entire forest."** She said in a calming voice as she knew I was dangerous when angry. All though i had to admit she was also starting to use some human slang in her vocabulary so it was a little funny at times.

Again we started talking again, she mostly asked me about my memory and if I had remembered anything good. To be honest it was a little hard to answer that question, for I was still suffering from amnesia, so I was having problem with my memories. But then one good one came up, but I wasn't sure if it was real or not.

**"Well, I do have one good memory, I was with what I believe to be my family, surrounded by plants." **She started to listen more since you know, she didn't know about plants on Earth ever since Jake said it was dead.

**"And I'm Guessing this was about when I was nine years old, we were in a forest and I was what do you say, I liked to climb trees and jump off into water from at least ten feet in the air."** Sil'Kana seemed confused at first but then she realized this was before I got wings.

**"So anyway, I was being a skxawng, and I jumped from twenty feet and actually hit my head on a branch."** Of course, I was always tough, and ignored that most of the time, but still it knocked me out cold. So anyway, I just felt like telling her about the one thing I actually remembered that was semi good, so anyway I thought of something just then, if I could remember some of these songs in my head I wonder if it was possible to build a guitar out of some of the wood on Pandora. (I know I'm getting a little off topic, but then again filler's a bitch.)

So I told Sil'Kana I would be right back since I wanted to go to the pod and see if there was anything I could use to build a guitar. Of course the Na'Vi didn't have Electric or acoustic guitars, didn't even know what they were, but it didn't really matter at that time. So I ran all the way to my pod, you know its strange how they left it there in the middle of the tree of souls. So I looked in the pod and pulled out the usual things, weapons, food, water.

There were absolutely no tools I could use to build a guitar, but that didn't matter as soon as I saw a blinking light on the screen of the monitor. I already knew that it was a message, but I wasn't prepared for what it was. I pressed the play on the message screen and this came up,

**"Experiment 1337, Codename: Zeus, Your mission is to exterminate the Na'Vi, if you fail you will suffer the consequences, this is your creator, you will follow my orders, I will be arriving there in a matter of days." **A computerized voice started to tell me, and then something unexpected happened.

When I heard that all of my memories came back, then my mind felt like it was going haywire, there was the fact that the bastard who turned me into this monster, was telling me to exterminate the people I had grown close to by a chip implanted in my brain, and the fact that I had sworn to protect Sil'Kana and that I was almost one of the Clan.

I didn't know what to do, but my screams could be heard from everywhere. I could tell because dozens of the Na'Vi had come to see what was going on, including Sil'Kana. They saw me on the ground as if I were in pain clutching my head as if a leech had latched on to it and feeding off me.

**"Joseph what is the matter!"** I heard Sil'Kana yell at me, but I needed her to be as far away from me as possible.

**"Sil'Kana get out of here now!"** I tried to yell back but the chip was too much so I thought what I needed to do, I couldn't exterminate the Na'Vi but I had to obey orders, I decided my fate in less than a second...Death. I ran out of there, Sil'kana and chasing after me.

I was heading up the highest tree I could find and I planned to jump off, but I would refuse to use my wings, it is better that I die a person, then a monster. But I wasn't thinking straight, there was one other way I could beat the system but I couldn't find it out.

But it was too late, I was already at the top of the tree and I jumped, never using my wings, finally I could escape my orders, it was then I felt that I was a machine, a monster, and a terrorist. Oh well, at least I knew that I would soon be at peace.

**"Joseph!"** I heard someone yell, I looked back during free fall, and I saw Sil'Kana riding on an Ikran, coming down faster and faster.

**"NO Sil'Kana don't save me, It will only make matters worse!"** I tried and begged her to leave me to die, but all she did was descend faster towards me.

**"No I refuse to let you throw your life away." **I could not stop her from saving me her ikran clutched me in it's claws and landed on a nearby branch.

* * *

I was still suffering from the Device in my head, immediately I thought of something I could do that didn't involve death, just simply cut the chip out, based on where it was in was on the top of my skull, with its processors linked into my brain through the bone.

I immediately stole Sil'Kana's knife and plunged it into the back of my head, I cut off that part of the skin around the chip and I used the knife as a crowbar, I could see the horrified look on her face, as she saw what I was doing. I couldn't let myself harm her though I had to remove the chip, so It slowly started to come out and it felt like I was getting shot with fifty caliber bullets and still alive. But I needed to ignore it, and pull it out.

Finally all It needed was a little more force, I felt my brain relax,the chip was removed, I looked at Sil'Kana looking at the bloodied object in my hand still horrified at what I had just done.

**"Wha-What is that?" S**he asked in almost a whisper, but I quickly answered her back.

**" What I used to be."** The other Na'Vi had caught up to me including Jake and Tsu'Tey,

**"Joe, we just heard you went insane, what the hell just happened!" **Jake shot at me so I passed him the chip, **"That is what happened"** He took a long look at the chip, which had the word Zeus on it.

**"Oh my god, what the hell did they do to you back on earth." **He asked, and I decided that I might as well tell them what I just saw.

I started off with every memory I had recovered from the chip, including how my orders were to kill them, and that I was part of a government project. They all took it pretty well, I expected Sil'Kana and them to hate me but no, I saw pity in their eyes, even Tsu'tey's.

**"So you couldn't handle killing the Na'Vi so you tried to kill yourself, and then you removed the chip?"** I Know it sounded like something out of Terminator but still when don't projects like that involve computer enhancements. I walked up to Sil'Kana and said,

**"If you want to kill me now that you know the truth I understand."**But she didn't do a thing I saw her pick up her knife, wipe it clean, and sheath it.

**"Joseph, Why would I do that, for the week that I've known you, you have become my friend, and just because of what the sky people did to you and what you were ordered to do, it doesn't make you one of them"** There was so much emotion in her voice, I couldn't even describe it, but then I realized that all the information the chip had, is still implanted in my mind, but I wasn't under it's control anymore, so now I had everything I needed all up in my own mind, "Jake if you don't mind I would like to make the climb up iknimaya now." Tsu'tey and him looked back at me like I was crazy.

**"Are you serious?, you just removed a chip in your head and the one thing, you can think of is choosing an ikran?"**

**"Yep that about sums it up"** But then of course Tsu'Tey told him just to see how skilled I was, so of course begins the Climb up Iknimaya.

Yeah, Tsu'tey wasn't exactly a friend of mine, but he respected me ever since I nearly killed him that one time. Well at least now I know where I got that strength from, and now no Na'vi could really fight me and win. But anyway back to the story.

With the chip gone I can get back to the clan, but with the final message on the screen, the old mans final message, was burned into my brain, for now I choose my Ikran and become a part of the people, but when the time comes... I will be ready.


	8. The Climb And The Ceremony

**_Yes i am going to upload this chapter, and maybe another one today just for the heck of it, at least that will get me closer to getting this story completed like it was supposed to be. Anyway as i have said for the other chapters...enjoy the story._**

**_Oh yeah, i also added in a extra bit in this chapter, so Sil'Kana had a bigger role in this chapter than usual.  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Climb The Ceremony**

* * *

To make a long story short we made the climb up Iknimaya, It had taken about one hour to climb up the entire thing and get to the Ikran's Lair, but when we got there I was ready. Tsu'Tey instructed me a bit so I would have a chance of living, of course even I did fall I could just fly right back up with my wings, (now I know your all thinking why does he need an Ikran, its so he doesn't have to use his wings all the time, and in case he's injured.)

So anyway, Sil'Kana's eyes were on me the entire time, they told me my Ikran would try to kill me, they have some strange thoughts but I just went along with it. So I walked through the nest, I passed a variety of them but all of them simply ignored me, I didn't understand why none of them tried to kill me but then an answer came.

Right in front of me I saw an extremely pissed off pitch black Ikran and it's jaws were about to eat me. Luckily I dodged out of the way and jumped onto its back, but it had butted me off sending me towards a rock, I quickly recoiled and placed my feet on the rock and shot back at it tyeing its mouth with the rope in my hand.

But I wasn't quick enough and one of its teeth sank into my arm and took out a huge chunk, luckily I still had regenerative abilities, so then I tried grabbing on to its neck and trying to insert my queue into its. (You know the head tail thing.) So then it swung its neck full force and my torso knocking the wind out of me, luckily I landed a punch to its eye temporarily blinding it. It closed its eye and let out a somewhat painful screech at me.

There was my chance with a leap of faith I jumped on to its neck wrestled it down to the ground and inserted my queue, the sweet taste of success, then remembering some basic knowledge I thought the command fly. And the Ikran took off, at first I was scared shitless but then I realized it was like hitching a ride and not having to tire myself with my wings.

I yelled out as I was doing barrel rolls the whole time, five minutes later Sil'Kana, Tsu'Tey, Jake, and a couple of other riders joined me, so of course I challenged them to a race, They all took that offer, but heres a tip never underestimate an opponent even if they are just learning.

We flew all around Iknimaya and the tree of souls, but Jake stopped me saying that now I had to go through the final ceremony. Two Hours Later, Sil'Kana was covering me in this strange white body paint, it smelled like crap too, she told me that I probably wouldn't understand that part of it but I would still have to go through it. So to make a long story short I went through the ceremony with everyone putting their arms on each others shoulders, again I didn't understand but I didn't feel like talking.

So after the ceremony I scrubbed all that stuff off me, it took me almost an hour to do, Sil'Kana was always there and after I finished up she started leading me to the new tree of voices. (Apparently they found another one not to far from the tree of souls.)

She started telling me all the stuff that apparently was what I could do now, since I was part of the clan I could now forge my own bow from the new hometree or anything near, and that I could choose a woman.

As soon as she said that I tried to decide who I would choose, to be honest the only woman I ever hung around when I was there was Sil'Kana, sure she was my teacher and somewhat mentor but did I really love her?

I thought all the way back to all my memories of us together, when she cried that I almost died, when we were singing together, when she was teaching me. I did, I did love her, but the question was did she love me back? So without thinking I turned her towards me and said what I was thinking.

**"I Choose you Sil'Kana."** Oh shit, what did I just say, she's probably going to hate me now.

* * *

**_SIL'KANA'S POV_**

I was shocked, Joseph was picking me? Me of all people, why would he want to pick me? I mean sure I had my skills but compared to the other females of the clan i was one of the lower ranks. I mean i wasn't the best hunter, i wasn't the best singer, even though i had come to enjoy singing. But i was not sure why he was choosing me over any other female. But thats when it occured to me, the feelings i had when i was around him, how he threw himself off Home Tree to make sure he did not kill the people or me. That was not just friendship...that was love in his eyes. But that meant that...he was in love with me?

I was shocked but at the same time i was happy, i mean now that i think about it, i really did have feelings for Joseph, i think it was mostly because of the way he was kind to everyone. Another reason was how he was never afraid to stand up for what he believed in, or how he would sacrifice himself to make sure someone was protected from him or anyone else. I had to say something quick, i noticed that he seemed to be nervous and he thought i was rejecting him.

But i quickly got my nerves back and i decided to answer him before he was out of my grasp.

* * *

**_JOSEPH'S POV_**

Basically I was panicking because I thought she was going to react with disgust, but as it turns out, her reaction was the exact opposite and then we made eye contact and she decided to speak.

**"I chose you a long time ago, I see you."** When I heard that I kissed her lightly, like most Na'vi she had never heard of a kiss.

**"Wha-what was that?"** She said while she was blushing and wondering about the contact we just made.

**"A kiss, its what humans do to say I love you."** I grinned and I was rubbing my head wondering what she would think.

At first I didn't think she would understand, but then she returned the kiss and she looked at me with her beautiful eyes and she said something that surprised me to no end.

**"I guess there is something good the Sky People came up with."** And with that we started to well, what other way to put it, mate. I don't want to get into details so ill just go with this, after we finished with the mating she said to me words that I will never forget.

**"We are now one, We are mated for life."** At that point I decided this was the best thing that had ever happened to me.

Now all the memories i had of my previous life seemed useless because then i realized that this is my life and that there was no turning back, but then again did i want to go back, the answer was clear as day. No i wanted to stay here with her, now i was one of the clan, i had a beautiful mate, and i had tamed my own Ikran.

Then as soon as i thought of that i started singing Far away by NickelBack. But still this story isn't over yet, i still had one more purpose to do, and that was to kill the old man, before him and the RDA could do anymore damage done to Pandora, my home, or my people. I was now filled with a new determination, and I knew that I was not going to let anything come between me and anything on Pandora.

You know its kind of strange i hate the old man, but if he hadn't turned me into what i was now, i never would have met Sil'Kana, in fact I wouldn't have even set foot on Pandora, but still he ruined my old life, and even though he technically gave me this new life, i would not let him ruin this one too. I will protect what i love, and i will die for her.


	9. Confession

**_Okay everyone here is another chapter that has been reposted, i even made a small cameo at the very end of this chapter...*crowd claps* _**

**_Yeah anyway enjoy the chapter, i made as many adjustments as i could. But yeah i make a small appearance at the very end of this chapter, it may be short but at least its an add on.  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Confession**

* * *

The old man was entering the Pandora atmosphere, finally he would be able to get all the unobtanium he could get, he knew by this time Zeus would have wiped out the entire moon and there would be nothing left but Ash and Flames. As the landing gear on the ship engaged and he landed he opened the hatch and took a couple of steps outside.

**"What The Hell!"** He said as he saw the moon was still intact and untouched. Zeus should have destroyed this godforsaken moon already. So he decided to get him on the communicator to see what the hold up was.

**"Zeus Report why haven't your mission?"** He spoke into the communicator, but all he received was the sound of static on the other end.

**"Zeus Answer why have you failed in your mission?" A**gain he received no answer from Zeus, it was obvious that Zeus was not using the communicator.

**"Damn it." **He said in a very angry voice, and he would have punched the wall if there was one right next to him.

Zeus was no longer under his control for all he knew, he knew that he had woken up otherwise he would still have his vital signs on his monitor telling him about all of his pods he launched into space.

Now he would have to stay with the ship for a while to see if Zeus just hadn't gotten the message and still needed time or if he had betrayed him and if he did then the old man would have to destroy every form of life on Pandora. But first he decide to call in a couple of old friends, sending a signal out into space.

* * *

**Josephs Point of view**

I had awaken to Sil'Kanas head resting on my chest, apparently this was another one of the best moments I had on Pandora. So I rubbed her face a little and she automatically woke up,

**"Morning."** I said to her as she rubbed her eyes a bit before looking at me.

**"Morning."** She said while extremely drowsy, but that didn't make her smile any less beautiful.

Her smile is as sweet to me as a rare wine, and I really hoped I would never have to see that smile go.

**"My Joseph, How are we going to explain this to my parents?" **Ouch, that was something I had not thought of, and I was starting to wish I had thought that far ahead.

Her mother would actually be happy for the both of us but then of course there was her father who would probably rip off one of his arms, pull the bone out of it and try to stab me with it.

**"Well Sil'Kana I hadn't thought that far ahead." **She looked at me with a serious look, but then again she was too tired to argue now, however I was too awake to go back to sleep but I didn't mind.

I liked watching her sleep, it makes me feel as if there is no problem with the universe as if everything is perfect. We stayed like that for hours when I saw Jake and Neytiri approaching on Ikran.

**"What are they doing here now?"** I asked myself while watching them descend, Jake was the first to get off and him and Neytiri started to walk towards the tree with somewhat strange looks on their faces, apparently they were not there to look for us, they were there for some ALONE time, HA it was too bad that Sil'Kana and I had managed to spoil their plans.

They caught a glimpse of me and Sil'Kana and Neytiri immediately saw a connection and asked me if we were mated. I quickly answered back yes, but that wasn't it, then they both told me how Me and Sil'Kana reminded them of them back when most humans were on Pandora.

I asked her how she met Jake and apparently she had saved him from a pack on Nan Tang, then I remembered how I actually befriended a pack of Nan Tang a while ago, god were those things fast and fun to chase. Yeah ever since I met that pack of Nan Tang, any hunt I went on had become surprisingly easier due to the fact I had Nan Tang as hunting buddies.

So anyway then she told me about how she taught him, they mated, and they he led them in a battle against the sky people.

But I stopped them there even though they had been forced off the old man would probably be on Pandora today, with that thought in mind I got up and started to walk, Sil'Kana woke up and they all asked where I was going, they all knew the Old Man was coming so I just said,

**"I need to make sure the old man doesn't ruin everything we have all worked hard to achieve."** With That I spread my wings and flew up to where my Ikran was perched, I didn't feel like flying by myself today so I decided to fly with my Ikran, I climbed aboard and took off from the new home tree.

I wasn't expecting to find the old man right away, I was just going to go check out the human base and see what was in it, now this is the human base that has all of the humans In it especially the one pilot who the Na'vi tortured. Now as I descend lower and lower, I think about why I am doing this, I have repeated these words time and time again, my reason is that you have to protect what you love, and even though I only met Sil'Kana a week or two ago, it felt a lot like we had known each other for years, anyway so I notice that the anti aircraft guns they had mounted were starting to turn towards me, it was going to get ugly.

I broke the bond between my Ikran and me telling him to go back to the Home Tree, I decide to free fall, I notice that by this time the people using the sniper scopes on the roof see a Na'vi with wings about to give them a good old fashioned ass kicking. They immediately open fire, this was one of the worst times to open my wings, but I somehow managed to dodge most of the bullets.

Then I kept going down and I shoot a lightning bolt from my hand instantly electrocuting the snipers, the AA Guns however were a pain in the ass they were resistant to electricity and there weren't any demolition kits around, but then one man easily sneaked up on me, I'm guessing he might have been part of a super soldier program because he managed to pick me up and toss me into a wall.

* * *

**"Damn."** I muttered under my breath, now this guy was a real pain in the ass.

When I was recovering he came up with a metal pole and hit me over the head with it, luckily I was able to dodge the full blow, but any hit from a person hurts period, so he pulls out a gun as soon as I'm dazed and shoots me point blank in the chest and heart five times. Needless to say, I was feeling every single shot he fired as soon as they made impact, even though that would normally kill a person instantly.

Now I was thinking I was going to die because if the bullets are still if my system my wounds won't heal the right way, but they were armor piercing rounds so they automatically went in my chest and out my back. But still I felt like a fish out of water, the guy obviously thought I was dead and he left me there, but I instantly got back up as soon as the pain was gone, and I walked behind him and put him in a sleeper hold, he struggled like a Yerik being hunted by a Nan tang.

Finally I was able to put him to sleep but before I left I took the steel pole, and I twisted it around him so he wouldn't get out. So I moved on the rest of the guys were so easy to defeat, I didn't kill a single one of them though, its not that I can't kill them its just that I refuse to.

So then after I summoned more lightning from my hands they all either fainted or backed down. So then I went to what was the obvious leader of the base, he was cowering next to a bunch of gasoline barrels. I went over picked him up by the throat and knocked him out.

Now the base had a shuttle for emergency evacuations off the moon if necessary, so I ordered all of the men to get on that shuttle before I got a little trigger happy, they instantly obeyed and I sent them off the planet. After I did that I noticed the AA guns were still online, so those gasoline barrels I saw earlier I threw up there along with the oxygen tanks from the inside of the base, I got a safe distance away and BOOM, I fired a bolt of lightning and lit it all on fire, in other words blew it up.

None of the humans knew about the old man's arrival, so I just got tired and decided to go back to home tree. And wouldn't you know it Sil'Kana was waiting for me, as soon as I landed I ran up to her gave her a kiss and asked what I missed, She looked up at me and she said something that reminded me of what we had to do concerning her parents.

* * *

**"Not much but we still have to explain us to my parents."** By this time I figured all those bullets and pain I took about ten minutes ago didn't scare me as much as trying to explain this to her father.

So we walked all the way to where her parents were in the new home tree and we started with her mother first who took it pretty well, in fact she was happy that her daughter had found such a strong and kind mate. But that was what we expected from her mother, but then came D'etat, we told him the news and this is what he said to us, and those words hurt more than any amount of pain.

**"I don't even know you two anymore, as far as I'm concerned my family is dead, You monster, I could care less about you, you are like a disease spreading and infecting everything you come into contact with, and now that you have mated with her, my daughter is as good as dead, and it doesn't matter if you are one of the people now you are still an abomination."** He said as he just walked right past us, as if we weren't even there, as if he didn't see us.

I saw the hurt in Sil'Kana'a eyes and I saw that her father's arms had now healed, but he was also leaving the home tree, he did not kill me knowing that he couldn't, but after that last statement he left and didn't look back.

**"Sil'Kana we knew this was going to happen, but just because he cursed our mating it doesn't mean it was a bad choice."** She was still crying, but she just kept crying on my chest, I knew that she loved me, but at this moment I thought that she was angry with me, but then of course Sil'Kana never had a thing for hating me.

I never did find out why her father hated humans, even though I'm sure I already knew the answer, how she wept that her father had said such cruel things to her, it was then I realized that when I said that he cared for her a while ago but didn't show it, it did seem like he didn't care anymore when he left, but like I said he is crazy he would do anything to see that his daughter made the right decision, but he didn't know that she had made the right decision, but he was just to damn stubborn to realize that. Still those last words,

_**"Abomination"**_ I had been called that before and that word cut deeper into me then any wound I had ever received, seemed like it hurt more too.

Its just like how in one of my memories when I was allowed to communicate with people before getting in that capsule, none of them even looked at me except for one, this one woman came up to me, looked me dead in the eye and she said something I will never forget.

**"Just get the hell out of here already, you are an abomination, nobody cares about you, I bet everyone in the whole universe would wish you dead, get the hell out of my sight."** That woman's words had left a wound in my heart that I thought would never heal, but it did heal when I was with Sil'Kana, but then D'etat's words cut that wound open again.

I'm guessing that even though I kept my anger and sadness bottled inside that didn't mean i didn't have a heart. I tried to comfort Sil'Kana but she just wouldn't stop crying, even though she seemed like she hated her father I'm guessing she did have some feelings for him.

She couldn't even walk she was so sad, but she needed to rest, after all tomorrow I was going to find the old man, and there was a chance I would not return, so I carried her all the way back to her hammock and left her there, she had cried herself to sleep by the time we were halfway there, as much as I wanted to be with her then I had to begin the hunt. I really hope that if I die Sil'Kana will be able to live a happy life, but if I was lucky maybe I wouldn't have to die.

But then of course, I remembered some memories from watching movies back on Earth, and i remember correctly, almost every single movie series I had ever watched ended with the hero or main character dieing at the end of the movie. So for all i know, my entire life could be a movie or story created by some random guy living on earth, and for all i knew i would die at the end of this, as if it was my fate.

* * *

**_(All of a sudden Pandoramyland777 sneezes in the middle of practicing guitar.)_**

**"Huh thats weird, i wonder who could be talking about me at this time?" **Pandoramyland777 says as he was trying to figure out how to play the solo from Beast and the Harlot...and failing miserably.


	10. New Arrivals

**_Okay everyone, here is the last chapter that i will post TODAY, but i will work on posting the others ones quickly if you people give me the reviews i crave for this story, because i want to get my review count up to what it was before, so i hope i can get back up to at least 23 reviews. I also make another short appearance in this chapter like i did in the last chapter at the very end of the chapter.  
_**

**_PLEASE EVERYONE HELP MAKE IT HAPPEN, HECK I AM EVEN MAKING THE CHAPTERS A LITTLE LONGER FOR YOU GUYS!  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 10: New Arrivals**

* * *

**THE OLD MANS POV**

That was it, Zeus was no longer under his control after hours of fiddling with the mind control devices in his head it said the chip was no longer active, but then of course he did call the rest of the experiments to come to Pandora, either way there would be no way for Zeus to stop them, however he still didn't know where he was.

How the hell was he going to get information about Zeus's Location, after all if he wasn't dead, he probably had absorbed someone or somethings DNA at the time. Hell he could be a Thanator by now if he touched one without thinking. Still even then Zeus would still be a big threat, since by what the old man knew, IF by any chance he absorbed Na'vi DNA there was a chance those blue monkeys had probably seen him as some prophet or some such bullshit. But either way how and why did Zeus destroy his chip, there should have been no way for him to resist its control, after all according to his memory of when he first was getting Zeus ready he had said this to him,

"**Hey Old man, I still hate you, even though you gave me these kick ass ability's, now I feel as if my heart has been ripped out and nothing is ever going to heal it, so I guess now I am only good as a weapon, its sad over the years I have know you, the most fucked up part is that you became a father figure, isn't that a load of horse shit**." If he remembered correctly he had just shut the pod and laughed at him as they launched him into space.

Either way the old man still had to find him and kill him, but again how was he going to find him, but then speak of the devil as soon as he thought of a Na'vi, wouldn't you know it one jumped out with a knife in its hand. But the old man having an expertise in almost every form of combat and weapons easily dodged the blow kicked the mans face into the ground and was about to break his arms when he thought maybe he could get his information from this man.

"**Hey papa smurf, if you give me the information I want, I will spare your life**." At first the Old man thought that this was one of those guys who wouldn't give in that easily but then the man said he would do it if he could live, wow this Na'vi was a coward.

So he slowly got off the male and aimed his rifle at the mans head, after all the rifle he had was powerful enough to blow a hole in someones torso ten inches wide.

**"What do you want to know?" **The male asked him without flinching, which caught the old man off guard.

"**Well first of all why you are so eager to help me, and where is the rest of your clan**?" The male looked at him with a pissed off look and and he started to talk back with an angry voice.

**"I don't have a clan anymore I abandoned it as soon as my daughter mated with an abomination that the leaders decided to let into the clan, as far as I'm concerned they are all dead, and I just hate them now." **The old man took this as a promising sign, because chances are the abomination was Zeus but then of course why would Zeus screw a Na'vi.

**"This abomination, did he have wings and somewhat supernatural strength?" **He asked while wondering If he had a lead on the whereabouts of Zeus.

The Male instantly replied saying that the answer was a yes and that it was because of him that not long ago that _THING_ had broken both of his arms.

"**YES" **The old man thought to himself, he know had someone with information about the whereabouts of Zeus. That was good news, and that made him happy, and when he was happy that just spelled trouble.

"**What is your name?" **The Old Man asked as he was wondering who he was talking to.

**"My name is D'etat." **The Na'vi answered as he glared at the Old Man.

**"Well D'etat ill make you a deal, if you tell me where the monster and your former clan are, Ill kill them, after all you do hate them now don't you**." D'etat thought for a minute and then he said something that got the old man's attention

"**Yes I do want them dead, but I want the monster to die a slow, painful death**." He said while he was speaking in a sadistic voice.

The Old man was starting to like the way this guy thought, not only did he have another ally on his side, but this man thought and acted more like a human, and he also had a thirst for blood.

"**But lets get one thing straight I hate humans, but I hate that one tawtute more so as soon as he is dead, we are done."** The Old man was okay with that after all after he killed everyone he was going to be rich, not only that but he saw what he was doing as a righteous thing, what an idiot.

The old man got every piece of information out of that Na'vi from when Zeus first arrived from his daughters mating with Zeus. But then he had to ask one more question of this Na'vi,

**"****Hey D'etat, after your clan and Zeus are killed, what are you going to do you will be seen as a traitor and a Vrrtep**." (Demon) D'etat quickly shot back at him while saying one phrase that surprised the old man.

"**I am not a demon, I am saving the rest of my species by killing the many who think that demon is one of the people, I will say I was preventing another invasion of the Sky people, and that my old clan was murdered by them, and I will be seen as a hero.**" He said, while the old man was starting to have his thoughts about this Na'vi.

The Old man figured that this man was really fucked up or that he was just insane, either way he would get what he wanted even if the guy who was giving him information was a poor deluded bastard. But he was soon taken from his thoughts when he heard a beeping noise coming from his shuttle, he looked on the screen and saw the message on the screen.

**"****Two Pods are entering the atmosphere, all the other experiments have been terminated." **The old man was shocked all the other projects were dead but it did not give the name of the pod that survived and was entering,

"**Computer what are the experiments who are landing?" **He said while still in shock that all of his creations were dead.

**"The Pods are experiment 1777 and experiment 1354, Project Gaia and Project Ares."** The Computer thought while the old man was thinking two different thoughts.

"**Damn It!" **Thought the old man he knew that Project Ares was the one that would obey him and had the special ability of controlling fire and who knows what DNA he absorbed on the planet from before that he was on.

But the big problem was project Gaia and that was what had him worried. Back on earth Project Gaia was close to Project Zeus almost in terms of almost being like brothers. It was actually quite strange how similar it was to the actual Greek gods, but still if those two meet there is a high chance Gaia would rebel against him and join Zeus, but he was not sure yet. First off Gaia would have to ignore the chip in his head, and that would be a huge problem.

"**Computer I want the crash sites of both of those pods as soon as they land." **Vincent said as he was now ordering the computer around.

**"Mr. Price, they crashed already, and judging on the signals, they both have awakened and started to walk around." **The Computer said as he was starting to worry a little bit about the two experiments.

No No No No No, He kept thinking this can't be happening yet, based on the checks from before he noticed that Project Gaia was still a novice when it came to fighting on alien planets, the only good things about him were three main things, Number One, he could still breath any air out of any gas, Number Two, he had control over the earth but it was a limited power, and number three he hadn't absorbed any DNA yet from any of the natives or animals.

But if Gaia somehow managed to find Zeus then, it would be a lot tougher for him and Ares to beat him.

**Mean While in the woods at one of the crash sites**

**"Where the Hell am I?" **The strange mans voice said, he looked down at his dog tags and saw the following information: Project Gaia, Experiment 1777, Age: Nineteen Years.

"**Gaia is that my name?" **The voice said, Gaia kept thinking about why he was there on this strange planet, he saw that he was dressed in military style clothing. The only thought on his mind was discovering who the hell he was, and why the hell the Name Zeus kept ringing in his head. As for now he starts to walk into the forest, grabbing the items that he found in his pod, consisting of an Axe and a couple of other weapons.

**Meanwhile at the other Crash site**

**"God I can't wait to kill some more damn aliens."** That was all Project Ares said as he got out of his pod, he knew he was under orders from Vincent Price to come to this strange planet called Pandora, to help exterminate another species for money. He didn't really care he only heard exterminate and that was all, Ares was the way you expected him, a blood thirsty, selfish, egotistical person. (Basically he is worse then Quaritch.)

The only thing he was thinking of was how he needed to find the old man before he could carry out his orders, even though he knew he had to kill the native species called the Na'vi he knew that he was told to report to Mr. Price before he could begin. He hated how he had to be someones errand boy, but then of course he still didn't care as long as he got to kill someone or something.

Well, as i said before that Was Ares, he was probably the most bloodthirsty experiment of Project Olympus, he was probably considered Insane as a person, but he was effective as a weapon, all i know is that whoever made him must have been crazy to think about him in the first place.

**_(Pandoramyland777 sneezes while he is trying to sleep.)_**

**"Okay seriously what the heck is going on? I seem to be sneezing a lot lately, anyway i wonder how my readers are going to react to my fan fics? Oh well might as well try and get some sleep." **Pandoramyland777 says as he trys to take a nap, but is being kept awake as he keeps sneezing.**_  
_**


	11. Gaia

**_Okay i am working to get this story reposted, but some things have come up so i do not know how long it will take for me to get it all reposted. ENJOY THE CHAPTER._**

**_ALSO HAS ANYONE ELSE BEEN HAVING SOME MINOR GLITCHES WITH THEIR ACCOUNTS  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Gaia**

* * *

**"Where are you going?" **I heard Mo'at say as I was gathering all my weapons out of my pod, which are all mostly knives and swords, the guns I had in their I destroyed, or rather Neytiri destroyed.

**"Well Mo'at I guess I'm going to what may be my last stand." **I said with a bit of a melancholic voice.

**"What do you mean, wait you don't mean-" **She started to say but she was soon cut off.

**"Yes Mo'at I already told you, the old man is probably here already, as I told you he is very evil, he will kill you if you get in his way, and I'm not about to let that happen." **I said as I still continued to gather my weapons and equipment.

**"But you cannot die you are the Sa'uali." **It was then I realized that I never did find out what that meant, it had never came up in my entire study of their language.

**"Mo'at, you never told me what that means, so I'm asking you now what does it mean?" **I said while she looked at me with a surprised look.

**"You do not know? Didn't Sil'Kana ever tell you?" **Mo'at asked me as if she was really surprised that didn't ever come up during my training.

**"No it never came up when we were together, by the way how is she?" **I asked since I was a little concerned about her.

**"She is still asleep but recovering from her fathers words will take a while to heal." **She said while I remembered all the harsh things D'etat said to the both of us.

**"Mo'at I know I love her, but I can't help but think that she would have been better off without me and-" **I tried to say but she cut me off mid sentence.

**"She would not have been better without you, in fact she was thinking of Suicide before you came." **She said while I just turned around in shock and anger.

**"WHAT!" **I just turned and looked at Mo'at, I mean sure Sil'Kana had mentioned how she lived a hard life, but her commit suicide I always figured her for the strong warrior type.

**"It is true, every single day she came to me and asked me for a reason to not do it EVERY SINGLE DAY." ** Mo'at said while placing emphasis on the EVERY SINGLE DAY.

**"But still Mo'at I think I may have just changed her forever, and now it won't ever be the same as it was before." **I said since I was still feeling a little guilty over that whole incident.

**"Do not think like that, Our great mother shines on you and her, she would not do that to you." **

**"How can Eywa shine on me, before I became one of you, if I hadn't had ripped that chip out of my head, I would have killed you all in half a second." **I said while I was twitching a bit from the memories.

**"But Eywa gave you the strength to resist, she obviously has a plan for you."** Mo'at said as I froze a bit and looked back at her.

**"Any way what does Sa'uali mean."** I asked since I still did not know the meaning of the word.

**"Oh of course it means, well its actually a legend of men who once saved the Omaticaya, they had Ikran traits, and the Powers of nature, so when I first saw you I assumed you were one of them."** Our little chat was interrupted by a village messenger who was covered in Sweat obviously trying to reach us.

"**Tsahik, you are not going to believe this but, the hunters believe they have found another Sa'uali!"** Mo'at froze, it was either in fear, shock, or amazement, I instantly asked the boy were they found him or her.

But then I really didn't what to rely on shitty directions, so instead I picked him up over my shoulders, I started to run and I told him to guide me.

He would have shit his pants if he wasn't enjoying the impossible speed I was running at, the only part I had trouble with was slowing down when he told me to stop, apparently he didn't like the idea I had either I swung him out towards a large branch and told him to hang on to it, he actually listened and I whipped around the branch and face planted into the ground, yeah another face plant, why the hell did this always happen to me?

So anyway I looked over at the boy and damn, he ended up rubbing against that branch so hard and fast when I you know flipped around, the friction rubbed some of his skin off, and I saw that his skin was turning a little red and purple.

He bitched so much about that at me, but then I kindly reminded him that he needed to show me this other Sa'uali, he quickly shut up and led me to a somewhat battle scene going on between the Na'vi and a man.

Like me he looked human at first, but his arm had now turned blue, I'm guessing he absorbed their DNA, he was carrying an Axe that he was not using to kill but to wound the Na'vi,

I got a good look at his face and I automatically recognized him, he was Project Gaia, he was one of my best friends during the little time I had that wasn't wasted at that basement I was locked in back on earth, I remember now because we always had each others backs. So I stepped in the fight but instantly managed to knock him down since he was obviously not paying attention to me.

* * *

**"Please don't hurt me, I don't mean any harm!"** Now that was something none of us were expecting to hear.

**"Calm down, Gaia I know who you are." **He looked at me, he had the most shocked look on his face.

**"How do you know my na-?"** But before he could finish I turned him over lifted up his head.

I ordered the other warriors who weren't injured to help me pin him down, remember when I had to rip that chip out of my head, well it was his turn. I plunged it into the same spot mine had been located and I luckily hit a piece of metal, so yeah basically he screamed and screamed, while I was trying to get that chip out. Damn it took a while to get out, it was a lot worse for him then it was for me.

So after about ten minutes of trying to get it out, we managed to loosen it a bit, and Gaia was starting to get pissed off at us, he made me sound like I was Jigsaw or something.(SAW MOVIE REFERENCE) So after another ten minutes we finally managed to get it out, he was still pissed off and wouldn't stop yelling so I took my fist and smacked him upside the head, where I had just pulled out the chip, and he fainted.

I didn't know what to do with him, I mean he was still mostly Tawtute, but he was going through the same thing I went through, and he did say he didn't want to hurt the Na'vi, in fact he didn't even know who they were.

So I carried his body back to the new home tree, sure I was getting odd looks from the other Na'vi, but still I mean they should accept him, I mean he meant no harm, sure he would become a Full Na'vi in a day, and if he was lucky he would be taught the ways, and then I realized that since I removed his chip before he would even had a chance to learn their ways, it would be much harder for him.

Anyway so I took him to Mo'at who was currently talking to Neytiri about the Tsahik's duties, but as soon as she saw me and Gaia she just stood there in shock.

* * *

**"Mo'at he is not dead, but as you can see he Is very much like me." **Joseph said as he pointed out some certain traits that they shared.

**"What can he do?" **Mo'at asked since she was not sure what the stranger was capable of.

**"I do not know, all I saw was him defending himself with that Axe the hunters are bringing up."** Now here is something about the weapons the Bio-weapons have, they all can change size based on the original users size and changes he went through while absorbing DNA.

So lets just say that the warriors were having trouble lifting it, the axe was made out of some super tough metallic alloy, it was apparently designed so that only the master of it, could lift it without a problem based on strength.

Gaia was still out cold he didn't even wake up when Mo'at pricked him with the bone needle thing, she brought it up to her lips, tasted it and she said something after taking a moment to think about it.

**"He is exactly like you, but he is obviously afraid of what is happening to him right now." ** She said after trying to figure some stuff out.

**"So what do we do with him?" **Joseph asked as he was now struggling to hold Gaia.

**"When he wakes we will explain what happened to him, but until then I'll have one of the healers look after him."** And with that another beautiful Na'vi female came and carried him off, _Well isn't this ironic, I bet five bucks that he ends up mating with her._ But then of course what were the odds of that happening.

So after that happened I realized that if Gaia was here that must mean that some of the other experiments might be here, now if I remembered correctly all of the experiments were named after Greek gods and goddesses, I was Zeus, there was also, Apollo,Ares,Aphrodite, or there was, Perseus, Orion, and Achilles, but the ones that weren't named after gods were basically foot solidiers, while the ones named after gods were Extermination units. I didn't want to give too much thought to it, after all I had bigger problems, but right now I had to see Sil'Kana.

* * *

**Story From Sil'Kanas POV**

I was awake, I knew what had happened my father had left the clan, saying that I was dead to him after mating with Joseph, but that was not the part that made me cry, it was the things he called Joseph, he was not an abomination, nor a monster, but he was one of the people. D'etat could still not understand that, even when Joseph broke his arms and then made splints for them, he was a good person, he never killed unless he had to, in fact he almost killed himself so that he would not harm the clan.

When he said it was unwise to mate with Joseph, I knew he was wrong, because I had chosen wisely, sure I was just fascinated by how fast he learned, but after I saw how good he was with my family especially my siblings. I knew that I had started to love him. It was strange at first I was afraid of him, especially when I saw him lift Tsu'tey up with one hand.

But he was not a monster, I asked him to stop and he obeyed me. So in a way I was his Master, his mentor, his friend, and his mate. And even though D'etat s words still sting my heart, like a knife being plunged slowly into the skin I knew I would eventually get over it, but not yet.


	12. Clash Of The Titans

**_Okay another chapter has been reloaded, so pleas enjoy...i don't know how long it will take me to get everything back up again._**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Clash of the Titans**

* * *

Joseph Aka Zeus had left home tree after Gaia had been taken by one of the healers, instead of taking a Pa'li filled with equipment, all he took was a sword and his bow, before he left he gave a note to Sil'Kana's mother, telling her to give it to her as soon as she saw her wake up. When she received it she immediately started to read its contents.

**"Sil'kana, I know what your feeling now, your feeling pain and misery because of your father, I know whats its like to lose your father but not to be rejected by him, Sil'kana these may be my final words to you, trust me you do not know how much it pains me to leave you behind, but its better that I die protecting the people and you, rather then let the people suffer from the Old mans greed. I am sorry our time was so short but remember this, although we knew each other for a week, we loved for what seemed like an eternity, god this note is going to sound so stupid if I survive, but Sil'kana if I die please promise me that your smile will never leave your face."**** Was what the note said that caused her to panic a bit.**

He was thinking that he was making himself sound like some really bad romance/action film, but still he poured his heart into those words, he wrote those words with the same fiery passion that he and Sil'Kana had on the night they were at the tree of souls, all alone just looking at the stars.

He then realized that before he had come here on this planet he was a cold hearted person, back in the year 2010 he was being tested on and one of the female doctors was being raped by one of the drunk scientists, he remembered walking in on them and seeing them, with his power then he could have easily stopped the man, he could have turned him into a pile of shit, but he didn't instead he just walked away.

* * *

**Story from 1st person POV of Joseph**

As the memory of that Nurse passed through my mind I couldn't help but think what a low life I was back then, I was an idiot I didn't care for any one after they took me from my home, I mean sure I hated those scientists and nurses for what they did to me, but I realized that a lot of them didn't deserve what was happened to them in that lab, especially when it involved all the different experiments and projects.

I remember when I saw a scientist kill and was killed himself by a failed project, it was supposed to be Project Hermes, but like I said it failed miserably he shot Hermes in the head, but his brain was still working for a minute and Hermes tore him up so bad that they needed an closed casket at the funeral.

I remembered how he stole the mans wallet and he saw a photo of his wife and kids, they were all under the age of ten by the looks of it, and I knew that growing up without their father was going to be tough, especially after learning their father was dead.

What the hell was wrong with me, it was as if the old version of me was a demon while I was an angel of death, the old me was the anti Christ and I was the Christ (I know some catholics get pissed when I mention Jesus in my stories but its for entertainment come on.)

* * *

**Story from Sil'kanas POV**

I rushed out of there as soon as my mother gave me Josephs message, he said that he was probably going to die, sure to die for the Omaticaya was an honor, but I couldn't stand the thought of him dieing, I had gotten so worried when he got bit by that Palulukan, and I heard my mother also say that the other projects that were like him were ten times stronger then he was.

Joseph was going to be walking into a slaughter, sure he was intelligent and could easily outsmart them, but if one of them hit him, he would die just like that, it would be as if they never even started.

I rushed through the Home tree calling for my Ikran, she took a while to answer my calls but she eventually came, I quickly hopped on and told her what the plan was, she took off searching the grounds for Joseph, I just hoped that I found him before it was too late.

* * *

**Story from Old Man's POV**

**"Well,Well Zeus you have returned to us all, Hey Ares guess what Zeus is here."** The old man said as he saw a Na'vi with wings coming out of the trees, he quickly identified him as it was obvious none of the Na'vi had wings, or the sword he was carrying.

**"Hey Old man, lets just end this." ****Zeus said as Ares decided to speak his mind**

**"Oh so quick to end your life Zeus?" **That time it was Ares who said that, by this time Ares had showed everyone the form he took on the planet he was on before.

His form was of a serpent like creature, he had a snakes head and neck, but he had hands with claws on them, his tail was spiked obviously filled with venom, and above all he was huge. He might have been at least ten to fifteen feet tall, which was tall even for a Na'vi.

**"You always were too cocky Ares, and if any ones going to die today it will be all of us before I let you kill the people I love." **Ares just threw his head back in laughter at Zeus.

**"How Pathetic! You actually care for the blue pussy's on this planet, but then again I can see you are one of them." ****Ares yelled as he saw the look in Zeus's eyes change to a cold glare.**

**"Hey Ares, if you insult a Na'vi one more time I swear to Eywa-" ****He was cut off by a laugh from Ares.**

**"HA! Eywa, that joke that the Na'vi call their deity, thats just what freaking Hippy dumb asses would believe." ****Ares said as Zeus was just getting angrier and angrier.**

And as Zeus saw that Ares had left himself opened for attacks, he took that opportunity and stabbed him right in the stomach.

**"Oh looks like Tree hugger here has got a pair, very well then lets dance." **Mr. Price just saw as Zeus and Ares started to fight like rabid animals. Which was good because that was the way they were supposed to be.

After all, weapons like them were hard to control, so they needed to control them and turn them into mindless creatures. So they would be like a killer robot following orders, but then again Ares didn't care If he was being controlled as long as got to kill something.

He was extremely surprised though Ares was given his name because he resembled the God of war for two main reasons.

Number one, He was the greatest fighter and most ruthless and brutal fighter on earth, and as for the second reason, He exterminated anyone who was weaker then him, plus he cared for nothing but the lust he had for blood.

* * *

**STORY FROM NO ONES POV**

Zeus on the other hand was also one of the best fighters but he lacked the same killing instinct that Ares had. Which is why the old man, had the most advanced chip implanted in his brain, so they could keep control of him, but now his will was as strong as Iron, and he was actually beating the shit out of Ares.

Sure Ares was giving him a fair ass kicking but still he looked like he had got steamrolled, runned over by a bull and then all the blood made it look like when Gene Simmons was spitting blood at a KISS concert. Basically they were both fighting each other, but they were just doing pure physical combat moves. No special abilities or anything.

But he was soon distracted as he saw a Na'vi in the skies riding an Ikran towards them, he saw that she was heading towards Ares and Zeus, so he pulled out a M-60 turret and fired on the Banshee, causing it to swerve into the ground and the rider was trapped under her Ikran's dead body. So he rushed over with a knife and yelled out

**"ZEUS! If you don't stop I'll kill this little Whore!" **Zeus turned towards him and saw that it was Sil'Kana who he was holding hostage.

**"NO! SIL'KANA! What are you doing here!" ****Joseph yelled as**The old man brought the knife up to her neck, and threatened to slit her throat.

**"NO! Don't kill her she has done nothing wrong!" ****Joseph yelled out as he couldn't stand to see his mate die in front of him.**

**"Oh I believe she has done something wrong you abomination." ****They heard a voice say from behind.**

Sil'Kana and Joseph both froze at that voice and saw that D'etat was at the back of the cargo ship the whole time, watching them fight. To say they were shocked was an understatement, they could not believe that the man had betrayed them.

**"Father? Why are you helping the Sky People!" ****Sil'Kana yelled out in surprise and horror. But at the same time she wasn't surprised. **

**"Silence Daughter, You have no right to call me father, and I am helping them so I will save the people from this THING." **Then Zeus snapped and yelled at him with all of his might.

**"YOU IDIOT! They are just using you for information so they can exterminate Every single Na'vi on this planet." **D'etat looked at him with pure hatred in his eyes,

**"Do I really care about the lives of the other clans, they are not of my blood so I do not care." ****D'etat said that as if he was talking about the weather.**

**"You Fool!, It doesn't matter if they are related to you or not, they are still People!"**D'etat just looked at him then at Sil'kana, and then he said words that were filled with hate.

**"You are the fool, you fight for a race that will only betray you, If you could see what I have then you would think the same way as me." ****D'etat replied, but you didn't have to be a genius to know that ****he was down right crazy and pissed off.**

**"I don't think so, I'm not some cold heartless coward, who has a cold storage shed where his heart should be, and I actually love the people and Sil'Kana, why are you such an idiot!" **Again D'etat smiled to himself happy that he was pissing Joseph off.

**"Love, Love will only make you weak, however thats why I never loved that unfortunate Mate of mine, she was just so weak and it embarrassed me to be seen with her and-." **He never got done as Sil'kana broke free of the Old Mans grasp and drew her bow and shot her father in the chest.

After he fell and the Old Man left with Ares who was now badly injured, Sil'Kana ran over to her Fathers dead body yelling out curses at him in Na'vi.

Joseph pulled her away bringing her into a lovers embrace, while trying to calm Sil'kana down,

**"Sil'Kana you are not your father, do not become him." **And he let go of her for a second and knelt by his body and said a prayer in Na'vi. But not before he spoke to the dead body that was once D'etat.

"**D'etat...you were wrong...Love does not make you weak, emotions do not make you weak, but anger and hate will...you let your rage and stupidity blind you...and that was your downfall...but as for me...I'm still alive...and because I choose to protect someone...that is what gives me true strength." **Joseph said as he then closed the man's eyes and left the body there.

Joseph Knew that Ares would be out of the game for a while and that the old man was just there to witness the Extermination.

So since the wounds of Projects Zeus and Ares, even with their Regenerative abilities, took a long time to heal for unknown reasons. They both went over to Sil'Kana's fallen Banshee, she was crying over her lost, they both performed the proper small ceremony of the death and left her Ikran there. Joseph knew that her bond with her Ikran was almost as strong as their bond.

After all, Sil'Kana at one time mentioned when she had such a strong bond with her Ikran. It was because whenever she was flying in the skies above looking down at all the wildlife. It made her feel free, as if her father was no longer a problem.

They had to walk all the way back to Home Tree, sure with Josephs wings they could easily make it back in an hour, but they decided to walk the whole day it took to get back to home tree. And they enjoyed all the time alone they had, sure D'etat and her Ikran had died, but D'etat had never been a father, much less a Na'vi since he must have been mistaken for a Na'vi and was supposed to be born a Sky Person.

**"Joseph Please don't ever leave me like that again, I want to be with you, please don' die, and please let our warriors support you." ****She said in a tone of voice which meant she was obviously worried about him.**

**"You Know Sil'Kana, your right if I can get Gaia and the Omaticaya to help with Ares, we can take him down in a flash then once we take him down, we can take care of the old man."** They didn't talk about that subject for the rest of the time, instead they talked about how much they should look forward to their life together, always look on the bright side of life.

* * *

**WELL ANOTHER CHAPTER IS DONE, WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, HOW LONG WILL IT TAKE FOR ARES TO RECOVER, REVIEW YOUR OPINION ON THIS CHAPTER.**


	13. Olympus

**_Another chapter has been restored...now to check my quests...(NO MORE QUESTS!) DANG IT!_**

**_Oh sorry getting off track...enjoy the chapter  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Olympus**

* * *

Screams were heard from a underground shack that had been dug in a small amount of time after the battle with Zeus, it wasn't a surprise, wounds made by Experiments always took longer to heal then any other wound made by human weapons.

The Screams were from Ares, even though they seemed like screams seemed like they were made by pain, they were not, Ares was screaming in Pleasure, he was someone who loved the Pain, someone who would harm himself for pain, he was a sick bastard.

The Old Man was having trouble stitching him up and getting him all bandaged up, it was surprising how Zeus fought, his powers seemed to have multiplied since they last met.

**"What a fight! I haven't had that much fun since Planet X1739." **Of course that was Ares yelling that out while he had a crazed smile on his face.

He obviously would be the only one talking about all the innocent beings he exterminated just so the humans could get their hands on something they wanted, humans only wanted the unobatanium because they didn't have it, they were like six year olds.

Meanwhile Back at Home Tree, Sil'kanas Mother rushed out when she saw all the wounds Joseph had suffered, sure most of them healed up when his electric energy was restored but either way without his full strength it still took a long time to heal. All of the Omaticaya people were suddenly focused on him, Jake came out with a shocked look on his face.

**"What the hell happened?" **Jake asked as he saw the condition they were in.

**"Well it turns out the other Olympians have arrived."**Joseph said as he knew he would have to talk with Jake about the whole thing

**"Olympians?" **Jake asked in a hint of confusion.

**"Thats what I call the experiments like me, they were all named after the gods on mount Olympus so it seemed appropriate."** Joseph said as he was filled with disgust for the humans that labeled him.

**"So wait how many experiments are there again?" **Jake asked as he had no idea how many could possibly be out there.

**"About as many as the greek gods, the titans, and some Hero's." **Joseph Took over an hour explaining all of the things that had do with PROJECT OLYMPUS, which was the handle he decided to give it,

**"Joseph I don't get it theres one thing that doesn't make sense." **He said while he was scratching the back of his head.

**"And That is?" **Joseph asked as he was playing with his wings a bit.

**"Well you named off all of the greek gods, except one." **Jake asked as he held up a finger to emphasize what he meant.

**"Which One."** Joseph asked as he was wondering which one he left out.

** "Hades." **Jake said as Joseph thought for a moment and remembered the story behind Hades.

**"Oh, rumor had it back when Hades was first being created, he went insane and went on a mass killing spree, after that all accounts on Hades were lost."** Joseph explained since he really didn't know that much about Hades.

After for what seemed like an eternity, Joseph finally finished explaining the final parts of what he was and where he came from, what he was a product of, he also explained how D'etat had sold them out, and that they would come to destroy them as soon as Ares was healed. Now unfortunately some of the Omaticaya people again refused to move, then all of a sudden they heard what seemed to be a yell coming from the healer's hut.

**"Where the hell am I!"** Oh it seems Gaia was awake, well of course he ran to the healers hut, and he saw that they were trying really hard to keep Gaia from leaving the hut.

And they were failing due to Gaia's super strength, but then Joseph stunned him with a small shock, well a couple of shocks, after all Gaia seemed to just get pissed off whenever he gave him a small shock so he had to crank it up to a new level.

**"Okay first of all where the hell am I?" **It seemed like he had finally calmed down after Joseph paralyzed him with a couple of volts of electricity,

**"You are on Pandora." **Joseph said in the same manner Jake had told him when he first arrived on Pandora.

**"Okay now that I got my answer, why the hell did you Freaking try to tear my skin apart earlier."** Gaia asked as he was wondering about the whole chip in the brain thing.

** "Well if I hadn't you would have basically been a Psychotic killing machine." **Joseph said as he was holding up his arms in defense.

**"I told you I meant no harm Jesus."** Gaia said as he shook his head a bit.

**"Well not quite, but you can call me that if you want." **Joseph said in a smart ass voice and he just scoffed at me.

**"Oh your a smart ass, I don't appreciate Smart asses." **Apparently Gaia had more of an anger problem then Zeus had, which Joseph figured out after Gaia tried to take a medical syringe and try to stab him. Gaia just went after him, and Joseph was just laughing as he kept making jokes about Gaia's skills, and about the fact that Gaia looked Ugly as hell with his face being half Na'vi and half human.

But unfortunately the syringe that he had also had a sedative in it, so when Gaia accidentally pricked him with the needle, he fell straight down to the ground, so Joseph helped the healer get him back into the makeshift bunk.

So since Gaia would be knocked out for at least another four hours he decided to spend some time with Sil'Kana, so he walked outside of the healers hut, but instead of Sil'kana he saw that there was no one. But then he felt two pairs of arms punch into his gut, which caused him to collapse to the ground, all of a sudden he felt what seemed to be a club slammed down onto his head, and then as he was dazed he felt himself being pulled back up from the ground, and then what seemed to be two knives brought up to his neck.

**"What the Hell!" **He then looked and saw it was two male Na'vi that had attacked him. Luckily The healer heard him shout and she came out and attacked the two Na'vi with a knife, unfortunately the warrior was too strong and quickly over powered her throwing her to the ground and pinning her down with his knife to her throat.

Now Its not just Sil'kana that Joseph had to protect, it applied to every female that was in danger, sure sometimes the females could hold their own, but this one was a healer, she attacked without knowing basic fighting skills.

* * *

**JOSEPHS POV**

_**"Come On, Shake it off!" **_I kept telling myself that, but the blow to my head really messed me up, I could barely think straight, all I knew at this point is that two Na'vi warriors had gone rouge and that the healer was in trouble. But I felt that the knife against my throat was starting to slide against my skin, of course I was lucky most of the Omaticaya people didn't know I had Regenerative powers.

It wouldn't matter were they would cut me I would come back, but I wouldn't just come back, I would come back pissed off, luckily all of sudden I heard a war cry and the knife was taken off of my skin. Luckily I had regained most of my senses and I started to fight back.

I went up to one of the Na'vi warriors who quickly threw a punch at my face, I dodged that attack with ease, and I twisted my body around and threw a punch into his gut, and I kept pushing up until he was off the ground, and then I laid my arm on the ground and kicked up into his face, I could hear his nose break as my foot made contact.

Then I took a look at who had already pinned the one warrior to the ground and I got quite a surprise, it was Mo'at! Damn I had no idea she could fight like that, I always thought the Tsahik was supposed to be peaceful twenty four seven.

But then my thinking was cut off as I heard Mo'at shout in the Warrior's ear.

**"What are you doing? We do not Attack our own brethren!" **She yelled at him while he apparently had the will power to yell back at her...not a good idea.

**"He is one of those monsters! He must be destroyed!" **Now when I heard that, I immediately got a little pissed off and yelled back at him.

**"Dude if I was one of the them, why would I warn you of it!" **I said while wondering why the man was acting like I was going to destroy them.

** "The same way Jake Sully betrayed us, and cost us our home!" **Now at the mention of Jakes name I went up to him and grabbed him by his neck and pulled him up in the air choking him.

**"Hey I got news for you, you son of a bitch, in case you didn't notice he is your Olo'eytkan, and he betrayed his own race, so he could be a part of this one, and I did the same thing, now don't ever think of insulting either one of us like that, besides the real enemy is out there, and if you keep fighting against us we are all dead!"** And with that I threw him into a tree, and I heard a couple of snaps, but they didn't sound like broken bones, however he wouldn't ever think of pulling that shit again.

Everyone was just staring at me then, because now that I had said that, they were now truly afraid of the Sky People who had just arrived.

But Sil'Kana soon rushed out of the crowd and came by my side, apparently she was defending me from anyone who thought like the two warriors who had just decided to attack me. Pretty soon Jake and Neytiri showed up, apparently they also came by my side, along with Mo'at, Ninat, Norm, and even Trudy who I had just met a couple of days ago.

**"Look Jake, I beg the Help of the clan, I can't defeat these men without your help." **I said as I knew that our numbers could obviously give us a better chance when we did go to fight them.

**"Do you really need to ask? We will fight by your side till the end." **And at that point I knew that these people were truly a part of me, a part of me I would not let die.

**"Jake, you are my leader, I will follow your commands, but first spend a day thinking about a strategy that doesn't involve Martyrdom." **Now when I said that all of a sudden Trudy came up to me and started to say a couple of things.

**"Hey kid, So far, I like how you think, in a way you kind of remind me of myself." **She said with a bit of a grin on her face, so I decided to be a bit of a smart ass.

**"Yeah but not just as good looking." **I said that as a joke, and luckily everyone got it, sure Trudy was blushing a bit but she would be okay.

So in an hour I had to go to a war meeting about how to deal with the Olympians, but now with the precious time I had, I was going to spend it with Sil'Kana, and let me tell you that time with her was always worth it, we just laid in my hammock, with her pressed up against me, we were talking about all that had happen in such a short period of time.

**"My Joseph, I feel regret for killing my own father." **She said suddenly out of the blue, and that caught me off guard.

**"Sil'kana you did what you had to do, you know what he would have done if you hadn't had done that, he would have betrayed us all." **I said while she looked into the distance into the forest.

**"I Know, but still is it wrong to love someone even after they have tried their best to make your life miserable."** She asked me while looking deep into my eyes for an answer.

**"No Sil'kana, he was the only father you had, sure he may have been an ass, but he was still your father, and nothing is going to change that, by the way where is your mother, I haven't seen her lately."** I said as I was trying to offer her comfort, and luckily I was suceeding.

**"My Mother, Has gone to one of the Hallelujah mountains for safety, most humans won't go up there."** She said with a bit of a relieved tone, because she knew her mother would be safe.

We just laid there and talked and talked, she told me all the problems she was having with all the emotions she was trying so hard to bottle up, but I told her it was okay to let her emotions out, to keep ones emotions bottled up inside, and never letting them out, you might as well have been a machine. Sil'kana wept for an hour straight, she let out everything she had ever felt, and there I was comforting her through the whole ordeal, but then of course that time soon had to come to an end as Jake assembled the Clan for War against Ares and the old man. You know its kind of Ironic, we are going to war against a man who was named after the God of War. Sure technically the God of War would be a bit more merciful, but Ares the experiment was a huge ass.

**"Brothers, Sisters, We are gathered to defend our home once more, the Sky People have returned, but there are only two, but these two are far more powerful then any of the Machines or anything the Sky People Had, if they win, they will destroy everything, and apparently our great mother ****will be completely wiped out, but with Joseph's help, and the might of all of our Warriors, we will save our Planet once again from the sky people!" **Jake announced that speech to the clan in Na'vi, I'll admit I was pretty impressed that he could speak it easily now, but now it was time for the final fight, in simple terms, let the games begin.


	14. If You Want Peace Prepare For War

**_Okay i reloaded this but i didn't really change alot in this chapter...sure i went through it and broke it down into smaller paragraphs but that was about it, but anyway i guess you can enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

**Chapter 14: If you want peace, prepare for war**

* * *

Sil'Kana was covering me in this war paint, it made me look like I was a guerilla fighter in the Vietnam war. Even Gaia had agreed to help after he took a look at some of the Na'vi women and realized that he thought they were hot. Plus I'm pretty sure that he had something going on with the healer who was watching him. But that was just a guess, because I heard laughter coming from the tent a couple of times. So anyway, there was still no sign of Ares or The Old man, so luckily we were all going over our battle strategy's.

I told them how Ares is usually the type to barge into any situation, so he doesn't think too much about what he's doing, but his strength overwhelms any guy, and who knows what other abilities he got from that weird serpent alien he transformed into. Plus not to mention his need for blood was a lot stronger than that Quaritch guy Jake talked about. Also I could have sworn that Ares was a masochist or something, I mean it seemed logical.

Trudy flew back to Hell's Gate, after all she needed to get a chopper with some more firepower, or at least something powerful, because Ares can take quite a hit, and who knows what the old man was doing to upgrade Ares,. After all, the chip that was implanted in My brain, Gaia's, and Ares, depending on its design, it can alter your abilities, for all I knew, Ares could be stronger now. But it was two gods against one, and a old man. I think our chances are pretty good.

**"Joseph are you worried?"** Sil'kana saw the look on my face.

**"Well, I just got a lot on my mind." **I didn't really know what else to say

**"Are you afraid of dieing?"** Now that question confused me.

Was I afraid of dieing, or was it just that I still haven't died on my mind,

**"Sil'Kana, I can say I'm not afraid of dieing, but what I am afraid of is being separated from you." **This was pretty much one of my attempts to be romantic, I figured it would lighten the mood, she answered back saying she didn't want me to die either.

So we were sharing a couple of moments together before I went to my pod and got out different weapons, luckily I had enough weapons, including guns to pass out, and I had enough spare parts to create a bomb, also I could make my pod a large time bomb. So that solves a couple of problems, I taught the warriors to use swords, rifles, and throwing knives.

As for the bombs, I made over seventy pipe bombs, I had some C4, and I turned my pod into a Hades bomb. So all in all, I was armed, I just hoped that would be enough to stop them, however I actually had a plan this time, as soon as we located Ares, we would try to distract him with the pipe bombs and arrows, and other weapons, while Trudy would bring the stealth chopper with the Hades bomb, and drop it on ares head, it had a timer so even if Ares saw it, it would be too late. As for now I am spending all my time with Sil'kana, after all there was a chance I may never see her again.

**"Joseph, You told me earlier, that I am not my father, and I should not become him, What did you mean?" **She took her head off my chest and looked me in the eyes, and I remembered what I said so I decided to give her an explanation.

**"Sil'Kana, No offense, but your father was a terrible person, and when you let your anger out on ****his corpse, it was if you were possessed by his spirit."** I tried to say it in a way that wouldn't hurt her feelings, but she just seemed to nod her head in understanding.

**"So your saying, when I showed hatred towards him, I was acting like him?" **Sil'Kana asked as she was starting to wrap her mind around what I was saying.

**"Yes, Hatred turns everyone into monsters, I know it happened on earth in my time." **I said as I started to have some flashbacks of earth.

**"What do you mean?"** She asked because she had no idea how bad earth was.

**"Sil'kana, back in that time, there were shootings all around my country, they were all caused by people filled with hatred, they all hated how they were discriminated by other people." **I told her all about what happened, in those times, looking back, why did people do that, why did some have to bring others down, and eventually drive them to a breaking point?

Why did mankind have to be that way? And to think I used to be one of those people, I guess I now know how I managed to be able to get rid of that chip in my head, it was the feelings of love I had for the people, they were peaceful, it was if they were perfect in every way, there were no murders on the streets, no wars, and really no violence.

Pandora may be dangerous, but it was practically a paradise compared to the twentieth century, with Charles Manson, Ted Bundy, Jeffery Dahmer, Kent State, it was all violence back then, and I was glad to be rid of it, now I had a peaceful world, one that was definitely worth fighting for, I would not let Pandora become what was left of Earth. Not only that, I had a beautiful mate, and I would gladly die for her a hundred times.

**(I would like to point out, I am not trying to offend anyone with anything mentioned here, I do not hate earth, I do not hate humans, but I do hate racism,and other forms of discrimination.)**

Anyway, so I met with the rest of the tribe later, and Jake and I confirmed the plan, The Na'vi would come in on Ikran's, while I fought Ares as a distraction to him, then I had to get the hell out of there before they drop the bomb. Guns would weaken Ares, but not by much, we had to get this just right. So here it comes, today we decide what happens, the fate of Pandora, rests on our shoulders.


	15. A Battle In A Nutshell

**_Okay, so i uploaded another two chapters so far...I'm not sure how many more i am gonna post today or this week, all i know is that i am trying to upload these as soon as i can. So be patient and i will do all that i can to get this story back up and running again. But i did add in a couple of sentences to this story since i am trying to correct some of the mistakes i made in the past.  
_**

**_Anyway enjoy the chapter.  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 15: A Battle In A Nutshell**

* * *

Today, I fly to battle Ares, and The old man, I spread my wins and I dive, leading Sil'Kana and others to the fight, and If I know Ares, he will try to fight me in close combat. And of course I would happily oblige, it didn't take us that long to find them, after all, we just had to follow the path of fire, like a scar on the face of Pandora. He was practically giving away his position, I dive to attack him, and he grabs one of my wings and hurls me to the ground.

**"Its About time, you showed up, I've been so bored, that happens when I don't kill something in a hour." **He said as I could see the blood lust in his eyes, but he also seemed to be twitching a bit since he hadn't killed anything yet.

**"You always were a sick bastard Ares!" **So I grab his leg, and I electrocute him, but he responds by kicking his leg into my face, so I jump back up and get away from him.

**"Come on, For a Man named after the King Of Olympus, You sure are a pussy!" **I kept calm, and he eventually charged, so I blocked one of his punches.

I twisted his arm behind his back, and I took out my knife, and cut off one of his hands. I heard his screams, but they weren't screams of pain, but of Joy.

**"Ahhh, you do not know how good this feels!" **Then all of a sudden he picks up his hand, places it on the arm I cut it from, and I see Fire engulf his wrist and Arm, All of a sudden, it disappears and his hand is reattached.

**"It must piss you off to see something like this happen."** He said as I was indeed pissed off that he could automatically reattach his hand like that...of course I was also wondering if I could do that.

All of a sudden, I see a pipe bomb land at my feet, and I quickly pick it up and throw it at him, but he soon destroyed it, so I got an idea, I already Saw Trudy in the Stealth, so I flew up to one of the riders, and he gave me the rest of the pipe bombs.

I needed to time this just right, if not the whole plan might fail, so I took the bombs, and I threw them all in different directions, of course Ares destroyed them all, and I kept throwing them but the entire time he was just mocking me while laughing at my strategy.

**"COME ON, YOU CAN DO BETTER!" **Well he was right but he didn't see what I was planning, so I kept tossing these bombs at him, until eventually I run out.

And he destroyed every last one, but he didn't see with all the bombs he destroyed, he created huge clouds of smoke, dust, and ash, therefore making me invisible to his eyes, so I fly up again, and I fire my lightning bolts into the Smoke, I don't just give it a little spark, I hit the cloud with everything I got, I can practically see the electricity crackling in the clouds.

* * *

**Sil'Kanas POV**

Every single one of our warriors started firing arrows into the cloud, and we were not sure if we were hitting the monster, I saw that Joseph was using his electricity powers to see if he could get Ares, but that didn't stop us from trying to help. I needed to make sure, that this monster was killed, after all Joseph and I had a big reason to live for, but it could wait until after the battle.

So as I am on the back of Neytiri's Ikran, since mine was killed by that monster a long time ago, I use that as fuel to the fire, luckily Joseph gave me arrows, with something called a Grenade on the end, and I could tell that they were powerful, because he showed us what these Grenades could do, and lets just say that, we won't be seeing that Palulukan any time soon.

* * *

**Ares POV**

That Bastard, he was using the bombs as camouflage, he never intended them to hit me, he just needed to distract me, but I was having the time of my life, I was feeling pain, the intense feeling, oh how it felt so sweet, but it got even better, the next thing I know, I feel my body surge with electricity.

And then I feel explosions all around me, not only that, but I also feel some objects pierce through my skin, oh I was having a good time, but I would not let them win. Besides I was enjoying myself too much to die right now, after all just all the pain and the fact I could die was...exciting.

* * *

**Back to Josephs POV**

I feel my energy starting to fade, but I am not going to let them stop me, I keep shooting at Ares with everything I got. I can already see that Trudy is so Close, close enough that she flew right past me, with the bomb well on its way, and then, all of a sudden I feel the electricity fade, and I use the communicator to tell everyone to move away from the cloud.

And sure enough I fly away, and I see the Ikran fly away like Bats out of hell. The Smoke is starting to clear, and Ares is looking in the other direction, shooting Fireballs at the Na'vi, and he is Incinerating some of my closet friends, and the hunters I had met when I chose my Ikran. But he is so distracted, that when he hears the Strange noise behind him, he turns and I see the look on his face, and the last thing I saw before the Bomb exploded, was his face with an expression that any idiot would be able to read.

_**"HOLY SHIT!"**_ Was probably the thought that was going through his head at the time.

* * *

**(Author Cuts In, I know this Part is rushed, but I am not good at huge battle scenes, so the next chapters will be better.)**

* * *

All of a sudden, I see a brilliant flash of Fire and light, and of course I can't see what happened to Ares, even though he could manipulate fire, he wouldn't be able to control all of that at one time. So I don't know what happened, is he dead or alive?


	16. Celebration

**_Another chapter has been restored, I'm not sure how long it will be till i upload the rest of it, but with any luck i might get it all reloaded by sunday or monday...so be patient until then...plus not to mention the brand new chapters after that.  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Celebration**

* * *

The Smoke and Flames are still not clearing, but then again, I knew what was in that bomb, after all I didn't want it to be a firecracker, I wanted it to be a roman candle. However as I look more around, I notice that I see the burnt corpses of some of my fallen comrades. Even though I was trained to ignore these sights, I wasn't exactly like that one guy in the first Boondock Saints, who killed all those people like he was ordering a pizza. I was more like the Mcmanus Brothers. Okay getting a little off topic, so as I watch the flames, I see that Sil'Kana did make it out of there safely, I was so relieved, if she died, then no matter who won today, I would have wanted to die with her.

But then all of a sudden, I notice that some of the smoke and Flames are receding as if they were never there, and lets just say what I saw was ugly as hell. I saw Ares, he was still standing, but he wasn't exactly in good shape. Both of his Arms had melted off, he was practically on two stumps that were supposed to be his legs, some of his face was burnt to a crisp, but he was still alive. So my first reaction was to fly down there, and I walked up to him, ignoring the burning feeling on my feet.

**"I'll s-ss-still kill you!" **I just shook my head at his stupidity, and I decided to give him a chance to leave.

**"Give it up Ares, its over!" **I yelled at him, in my mind a part of me was begging him to give up since I didn't want to kill him.

**"NOTHINGS OVER WHILE I'M STILL BREATHING!" **Again I looked at the ground knowing what had to be down,

**"Well then, I guess I am about to end it all for you." **And with that sentence, I whipped out my sword, and I plunged it into his heart, and for a split second I can see the light leaving his eyes.

**"I'll b-b-be b-back!"** I realized he totally ripped off one of Arnold Schwarzenegger's famous lines, so I decided to Quote one of his movies.

**"Like Hell You Will."** I quoted that line from Last Action Hero, hell I may not have that many memories of earth, but I do remember watching a ton of movies when I was a kid.

And with that final sentence, I saw the light leave his eyes, and his breathing stop, and in that moment I knew that Ares was dead. So I cleaned my sword of the blood and burnt skin, and I looked down at the corpse of Ares, and I kneel down, and I closed his eyes, and I said a prayer in Na'vi.

And then I let his body slowly burn and turn to Ash, and then to symbolize that the Na'vi have won this battle, I fire a lightning bolt into the air. As soon as that happen, I noticed that I got a lot of battle cries back, and well, I knew that I was one step closer to ending all of this violence.

Then I notice that Sil'kana jumps down from Neytiri's Ikran and she runs towards me, and we collapse in each others arms, and she almost made me lose my breath when she starting kissing me. But I'm not saying I wasn't enjoying them, I'm just saying it was hard to breath for a second.

**"My Joseph, you do not know how happy I am that you are alive." **I just smiled and kissed her back, knowing that I needed to savor these moments.

**"I'm happy too, but it all seemed too easy." **I said as I frowned a bit at why that seemed to be so easy.

**"Please let us not worry about that, all we need to do now is find this Old man." **However, even though we did need to find him I think we needed to wait a day before we went after him.

Mostly to recover from the wounds, and to bury the dead. And it was then I suddenly felt myself lose all my energy and I did collapse in Sil'Kana's arms, at first she was worried but I soon explained the situation to her.

So then, she helped me walked back to Home Tree, and as soon as I got back, I saw that there were a bunch of Na'vi who were cheering for me as I entered the village, I just gave them a smile, as it was the only way I could show my gratitude, after all I needed some well needed rest, so Sil'kana and I headed to our hammock, and I'll tell you this, there was no better feeling in the world, then that moment we shared right there, she laid beside me in the hammock, with her smooth body against mine, and I fell asleep staring into the most beautiful face I had ever seen in my life. And let me tell you, there is no better feeling then falling asleep right next to the woman you love.

* * *

**The Old Man's POV**

**"SHIT! ARES IS DEAD!" ****I** was in my small shuttle throwing some shit around the place, including valuable equipment, not only was Ares Dead, but Zeus and Gaia were still Alive, and then there was the fact I would have an entire clan coming after me, so basically I was outnumbered. So now I needed to gather some weapons, luckily I already had some guns and bombs, but it wouldn't be enough, something tells me I will have to resort to the Extreme measures.

* * *

**To Trudy's POV**

I was having the time of my life, Joseph had left the celebration early, so for some reason I became the center of attention, and I never thought I would say this. But Damn! The Omaticaya really know how to party! All I know is they saw me as a big part to killing Ares, or whatever that dudes name was. But still I wonder, if Joseph and that Ares guy, if they were experiments in 2010, then how would Biological Weapons work today? I mean, they are already dangerous as it is, but say they had more like Joseph, how bad could they turn out, I guess I will have to ask him later.

But either way, I was having a blast with Norm, who knew that the geeky scientist I knew, could actually be a party monster. Hell he was more wild then John Belushi in that One Movie Animal House. Hell, he was even dancing like he was at a rave, but then I saw a guy, and I had no idea who he was. He looked like he was Na'vi, but he had Five Fingers, and he was carrying a large ax. I had never seen him around before so I asked Jake who he was.

**"Oh Thats Gaia, he is another Bio Weapon, but he is on our side." **That surprised me, I thought all the Bio weapons besides Joseph were evil. So I decided to go and talk to him. After all it took my mind off the battle that we just fought with that Ares guy.

**"Hey Gaia." **I said while trying to sound friendly.

Then I saw he was already talking with some Na'vi girl, but she left when she saw I needed to talk with him.

**"Im Sorry, I don't believe I know your name." **Gaia said as I just smiled at him and introduced myself.

**"Its Trudy." **He then extended his large hand to meet mine, so I took the handshake, however he nearly ripped my arm off shaking it.

**"So, how is it, your on our side and not the Old Man's side." **He kind of had a blank expression on his face for a minute. But then he actually breathed out and decided to answer the question.

**"Well, when I first got here, I was attacked by the Na'vi, but I did not try to kill them, I only injured them, then Zeus comes by and-"** I stopped him there because he mentioned someone named Zeus.

**"Who's Zeus?" ****I asked because I didn't realize that Zeus was Joseph's other name.**

**"Thats Joseph, that was his Code Name, but anyway, so he rips this chip out of my head, and I suddenly feel as if I am free, I didn't even remember anything, but it made me feel free from everything." **He stopped for a minute to pat the back of his head which still hurt a little because it was removed recently.

**"Why were the chips in your brains in the first place?"** I asked because she could not believe that a human would do that to another human.

**"Well Zeus told me it was a way to make sure we didn't betray Vincent Price, or as you call him the Old Man." ** Gaia said as I raised an eyebrow at the name of the old man. And I remembered where I had heard that name before.

**"Wait his name is Vincent Price? Hes named after an Actor!" **Gaia just laughed at that joke, because he knew it was true, naming him that his parents must have wanted to piss him off with all the jokes about his name.

**To a 3rd Person POV**

So Gaia and Trudy continued talking for a while until Norm came by and asked Trudy to dance with him, now Trudy hated that ballroom kind of crap, but when he explained he wasn't into that stuff either, she decided that it was okay. So for now, the Na'vi are celebrating a victory, and the old man is still plotting something out there.


	17. Secrets

**_I was happy when i started to get this chapter back up because i didn't need to do that much editing...so hell i might get this story done by tommorrow...but please review because i don't want to end this story on only six reviews._**

* * *

******Chapter 17: Secrets**

* * *

**Joseph POV**

I was getting ready to head out, the whole village was awake ready to take on the old man once and for all. To be honest I don't think I needed the entire clan to come with me to fight the old man, I mean he was just one guy, who wasn't an experiment, and regular guns couldn't kill me, hell If I wanted to end it quickly I would throw a lightning bolt at him.

But of course, all of the clan insisted that they come along because they wanted to see me beat the old man to a pulp. But then again who could blame them, I mean the old man was responsible for many of the Na'vi deaths during the battle with Ares the other day. Hell, I could either be sympathetic for the old man and kill him quickly, or I could give him to the Na'vi for justice.

Well I guess I was going to go after the decision that I figured was Justice, after all, I didn't like people to suffer, but if they are a terrible person like Hitler, then they deserve to suffer.

But then again, my natural sense of Justice wouldn't matter, after all Jake was the clan leader, not me. And frankly I would follow Jake to the death, he was our Olo'eyktan, and what he said was law. At least all this trouble would be over soon, after all even Gaia was starting to warm up to the Na'vi, but I think it was the fact he had his eyes on his healer. I had a brief talk with him about how the Na'vi mated for life, and that he should only mate with her if they are truly in love.

He looked at me weird for saying love, but what did I care, I already had a mate, and she was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid my eyes on. Plus I loved her for other obvious reasons if you have been listening to me this entire time. So I decided it was safe enough for Sil'kana to come with, she was still recovering from her wounds from yesterday, and I didn't want her to overwork herself.

Anyway, so here I am, looking at some of the scars that had actually formed on my skin, I guess Ares did leave a mark here and there. But I always wondered, what would it be like, if Ares didn't listen to the old man, what would it be like if he met Sil'kana instead of me. Would he have done the exact same thing that I did, or would he kill everyone when he got the orders. If only he was a good guy, all this could have been avoided, to think I was once as heartless and bloodthirsty as him. All I know is that I hated the old me, and I never wanted to see him again.

I just really wished that everyone would come back okay, after all the old man may not be that tough, but who knows what weapons and explosives he has with him, for all I knew he could have some sort of atom bomb with him, or he could have a pocket pistol I wasn't sure. Either way it was time to head out, and I knew exactly where to find him. After all, considering the trail of burns left behind by Ares, it was practically a trailblazer for us to find him. And let me tell you it worked like a charm, he was too easy to find. Because in about a half hour, we found a metal trailer, it was a small thing but yeah It was big enough for the old man. I landed and told everyone to stay behind for a bit, and I started to walk towards the trailer, expecting some form of hostility.

**"Vincent Price!" **I called out the old mans real name, I still had a hard time not laughing at the mention of his name, because I found out he was named after an actor.

I expected some sort of surrender or last stand, but he walked out of the trailer peacefully, with his hands behind his back, and for some reason he was smiling some weird creepy smile. And he just kept looking at me with that stare, god he really was like Vincent Price, not to mention the smile also made him look like Jack Nicholson when he played the Joker. He stopped walking, and planted his feet into the ground, somehow I got the feeling we were about to have a conversation.

**"Well, Zeus and you Gaia, I will admit I am impressed."** What the hell did he mean by that? Man he must really be messed up if hes talking about how we butchered Ares yesterday.

**"How So?"** I decided to just ask him out of curiosity.

**"Well, Zeus, you were always my crown jewel, a favorite among Project Olympus, however Ares had more advance fighting defenses and power due to the new technology we installed in him." **He said for some reason.

**"And frankly, I want to know how you managed to beat him." **Now I get it, he wanted to know how I killed Ares even without the advance technology.

**"All Right, you want to know how?"** I said to him, even though it should have been obvious.

**"Yes, I want to know damn it!" **He said with a vein popping out of his head,

**"Because you fight for no one, you only think of money, I have a mate, a clan, and the beauty of this place to love and protect, and love is a powerful motivation, and that is why I won."**** I said even though to be honest I sounded a bit cheesy at first.**

He just seemed to laugh at what I said just then, I guess he thought I sounded a little corny, well I'll admit it was a little corny, but at least I was telling the truth, I mean come on, what was he going to say now, he then cleared his throat and started to speak.

**"Let me tell you something about love, when you have something special, you will do anything to make it last forever, but when you extend your life, and your family dies of a rare blood disease, while you wonder why your still alive, you realize how pointless the whole effort was, so as It will be with you." ****He said, but my opinion on him wasn't changing at all.**

Man, he was an asshole, however when he said that part about how his family died while he lived, it was a little sad, but it was no excuse to try and kill an alien species, or should I say my species. Anyway, he just stood there for a second rolling his eyes, and biting his nails. And after a while I looked at him, and I began to wonder, if he is in so much pain because his family died, why didn't he take his own life. Usually thats what would happen if someone was that depressed, but when I told him that he just laughed and retorted back with another comment.

**"Please, I have money, fame and fortune, not to mention I look young enough to pick up any chick, I think I can handle life." **Man I hated how he thought he could just act like that with no consequences, it really pissed me off.

**"All Right, Old Man, lets just finish this and get it over with, this should take a second." **He finally stopped smiling and looked at me with a devilish look.

**"Come on, do you really think it will be that easy to take me down?"** Now it was my turn to act confused what the hell did he mean by that?

**"Are you crazy? What makes you think you will be able to stand up to an entire clan, and two bio weapons?" **I said looking at him as if he were mentally ill.

**"Do you really think that will matter in a couple of seconds?"** He still was not going into detail so finally I told him to stop talking big, when he had nothing.

Then I saw him take off his shirt, and then I saw him crack his neck, and then he talked into some type of microphone in his hand and he said,

**"Activate Project Hades."**** He said as I saw his body start to convulse violently.**

* * *

**Well that ends the chapter for today...i hope you enjoyed reading it...because i enjoyed writing it. I hope you decide to review, and i hope you will stick with me to the end of this story...and remember there will be a sequel after this so just keep waiting, because it won't be long before I reload this whole story.**


	18. Lord Of The Underworld

**Again I worked to get this chapter uploaded again, so I am really starting to get more chapters posted, so heck I know that I will be able to get this story done soon. But i really wish i could extend these chapters...but i still have to work on the rest...so see ya!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Lord Of The Underworld**

* * *

**Its going to be hard to write these next few chapters, mostly because its hard for me to write battle scenes, especially one of these where its like one of those boss fights you encounter in video games, but luckily I was currently listening to Disturbed's Indestructible. And it inspired me to write this chapter. So this chapter is going to be rather short.**

* * *

Joseph did not think that anything would be able to frighten him after the battle with Ares, but it turns out he was wrong, dead wrong. Before his very eyes, he saw the old man, and what he saw was that he was starting to change into a different form. He was growing much taller, his muscles practically looked like they were about to rip out of his skin, and his nails looked like they could cut through steel like butter. And for the first time in his life he felt an emotion, that he knew he shouldn't feel during desperate times like this, because he was now afraid of the old man.

Or should I say what the old man had become, the old man was now a little bit taller then Joseph, and lets just say his muscles looked like they were 4 feet wide each. Not to mention when he turned on the Biological experiment inside of him, his body was now covered by armor made of bone. Because when he was morphing, extra bone emerged from his head and formed armor on his body and on his head.

Now that his transformation was complete, Zeus was sure he was looking at the actual Greek God of the underworld. And he could understand why his code name was Hades. But he didn't know why the Old man was a Bio Weapon himself.

**"What the Hell? I thought Hades was Destroyed!" **Joseph yelled out while trying to remain calm. But the old man just laughed at him and looked at him with a look that could destroy souls.

**"No I wasn't destroyed, I was simply put in this vessel." **The Old mans voice had even changed, and Joseph realized what was going on. He had developed a split personality's.

**"So let me guess, you are Hades, and not the old man." **He asked the monster in front of him.

**"Oh No, we share a body, but we are two different minds." **Of course it would probably turn out the old man couldn't hear the conversation.

**"Well I guess we got to stop you!" **He still had trouble looking at Hades without trembling in fear.

**"Oh You can try!" **And as soon as he said that, Hades leaped at him with such immense speed, he could barely see anything, the next thing he knew he was punched from behind and sent flying. And Joseph could feel his back break, but his regenerative powers fixed his bones. And he soon landed on his feet, he then saw that Gaia had already tried to swing his Axe at Hades, but hades caught the weapon in his hands, and managed to disarm Gaia.

So now Gaia was resorting to hand to hand combat, but Joseph ran over to join in on the fight. After all, Hades was kicking Gaia's ass, their fight was like two regular civilians trying to fight a marine. Because when Joseph tried to kick Hades in the back, not only did Hades turn and block it, but he also grabbed hold, and swung him into Gaia.

That caused both of them to get launched into a nearby tree, all of a sudden Joseph thought it was a bad idea that they had come here in the first place, but then he saw a wave of arrows fly past him and trying to hit Hades, but his bone armor simply made the arrows bounce off. All of a sudden he saw Hades Grin like an satanic version of a kid in a candy store. Because he saw Hades bring his arms back, and he saw what seemed to be chains made of bone emerge from his hands, of course he noticed that the chains were heading right for Sil'kana, so he jumped in the way, and he caught the chains.

But that turned out to be a bad idea, because as soon as he caught them, he realized the Bone Chains had spikes sticking out of them, and when the old man pulled them back, they ripped pieces of his flesh off of his hands and arms. Joseph felt the intense pain rip through his body, and unfortunately, the wounds were not regenerating fast enough. Because he saw hades rip a piece of Bone from his armor, and he realized it had now morphed into a bone sword. So he picked up his sword, and he went over to engage in Sword Play.

But as soon as their blades made contact, he realized that his Sword that was made out of Titanium or steel, or whatever the hell it was, it didn't even make a crack in the Bone Sword. And of course he was confused as hell, surely the bone would have broken if it made contact with his blade, but why didn't it, why was it still intact. Of course Hades knew what he was thinking and he soon answered that question.

**"This Bone Sword, is another part of My Biological Weapon system, the bone is nearly Indestructible! Which is why you haven't been able to break my armor!" **So that was why the Arrows bounced off earlier.

But then he realized that Hades was starting to fight back with the bone sword, and lets just say that Joseph was having a hard time trying to block his blows. Even when Gaia healed and he started attacking together, Hades was still hard to try to wound. All of a sudden Joseph felt a leg trip him, and he saw that Hades bone sword was now impaled in between his neck and his arm, and he was not stuck to the ground.

**"I have to say Zeus, I am a little disappointed." **Of course Hades got distracted when he started listing off reasons why he was disappointed, and Joseph took the opportunity to rip the bone sword out of his arm.

And he swung it as Hades armor. And he smiled when he heard a satisfying crack, and he now saw that Hades now had a large crack in his armor. He then kicked Hades in the chest, and he got back on his feet and jumped back to Gaia.

**"Gaia, it seems we are going to have to use his bone weapons against him!" **He said as he saw that Hades had now formed Dual Swords from his Armor.


	19. Reinforcement

**Yet another chapter has been restored, and I have posted more than I have in a while. So yeah i am in a really good mood today if i am reposting more chapters today...to be honest i thought i was only going to post two chapters a day...but i changed my mind... All i know is that i can't wait to get all of this restored so im not sure how long it will take for this to be restored...hell i might get it all restored TONIGHT...if I'm lucky...or if your lucky.**

**So when it comes to things like this...you have to ask yourself one question...do i feel lucky?...Well...Do You Punk?**

**Sorry i just watched dirty harry and i can't help but quote it.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Reinforcement**

* * *

_Okay, so i finally managed to figure out how this story is going to play out, so i finally managed to write another chapter, this chapter is also dedicated to everyone who has reviewed on this story so far, yeah you know who you are._

_Anyway so heres the next chapter, by the way if you want to know what Hades armor looks like, while its sort of a combination between Hades armor from God of War 3 and the armor worn by the witch king in Lord of the rings._

* * *

Finally, Joseph and Gaia had figured out a way to at least harm Hades, even Joseph was thinking that they weren't going to get out of this alive. But if they were going to die, they were going out with a big bang. Joseph was still armed with the bone sword while Gaia was armed with his Axe again. However this was still going to be tough, Gaia would have to be able to distract Hades while Joseph tried to attack him with it. So they both charged at Hades as fast as they could go, and Hades just had a sick grin on his face, you could tell he already knew what was going to happen. So they saw him prepare the dual bone swords for a fight. Joseph then jumped and used his wings to get up higher above Hades, while he looked at him, he forgot that Gaia was preparing an attack. But the fact he had a regular axe wasn't helping the problem. So he struck Hades with all the Strength in his body, but all it did was make a small scratch on his armor.

But it managed to distract Hades, and he turned his attention towards Gaia, who then started to struggle to dodge and block the attacks from Hades. Joseph on the other hand had his attack all planned out so he started to descend on Hades. And he swung the bone sword at a weak part in the armor, which was by the neck. He smiled when he heard a satisfying sound on bone piercing flesh. And he soon heard Hades scream in pain and pleasure, he pulled the blade out to dodge an attack. Gaia noticed that there was an opening to attack, so he swung at a weak point in Hades Hand. Which caused him to drop one of the blades he was holding. Luckily Gaia grabbed it faster then Hades could, so now we both had one of the bone weapons, and we were dealing with a very pissed off Hades.

**"You Bastards! I will rip out your hearts!" **Hades yelled out while trying to form another bone weapon.

**"Not if we rip out yours first!" **Joseph yelled out while using Lightning to stop him from using his Bone Weapons.

* * *

**Sil'Kana's POV**

I was starting to get worried, Joseph and Gaia were fighting the man that was responsible for killing so many Na'vi. I thought that they would be able to fight him easily. But they were struggling after the old man changed, and he grew that bone armor. I had no idea what was going on, but I knew that there was little we could do to help. Not to mention earlier Joseph stopped those bone chains from hitting me earlier. But it wasn't without a price, I saw how deadly those things were when they cut into Joseph, or as he would say, it cut him into ribbons.

All I know is that it was starting to get very difficult for them, and I saw the looks on Neytiri's eyes, she was just as afraid as I was. But then we look and we saw something start to happen, Joseph stabbed the Old man, who he called Hades, in an open part of his armor. But as soon as Joseph and Gaia got the weapons from him, he then started to shift again.

But this time it was even worse, because not only was his armor starting to repair itself, but it was also covering more parts of his body. And I saw that it wasn't going to be easy for them to hit the weak points in the armor like before, considering the fact that he now had some of the bone cover some of the vulnerable parts like around the neck. But not only that he also started to place his hand on the ground for some reason. I had no idea why but then I felt the ground start to shake, and I saw something horrible with my own two eyes, something I did not think possible.

* * *

**Joseph's POV**

_**"What the hell?" **_I started thinking to myself, but I had no idea what was going on when I felt the ground start to shake below me. Ill be honest I was a little freaked out, and when I looked over at Gaia and Sil'Kana and pretty much everyone who was there, they were all freaking out when they felt the ground shake. But we still had no idea why, did Hades also have the power to control the Earth like Gaia? No that doesn't make sense, the scientists on earth never would mix the wrong element with the wrong god. Basically back when they experimented on us, they assigned powers and elemental manipulation based on which Greek God that your code name was.

It was like how my code name was Zeus, so I was given the power to manipulate electricity, however I have no idea why they gave me wings, that sounded more like something that should have belonged to Athena, I mean if you think about it, one of Athena's symbols was an owl, so the wings would have made perfect sense, even though my wings were made out of Hawk DNA, but that wasn't the point.

Anyway as I was saying, we were feeling this really strange earthquake going on, but we couldn't figure out how Hades was manipulating the soil or the ground. But as soon as he pulled his hand off of the ground and and gripped his bone weapon again, I got my answer. Because I saw his smirk and I saw something that I thought I would never see. Because as soon as he put his hand back on his weapon, I saw a bone hand come out of the ground, how could I have been so stupid? It was obvious what Hades had control over.

* * *

**HE HAD CONTROL OVER THE DEAD!**

And more hands and limbs started to appear out of the ground, then skeletons and bodies covered in rotten flesh started to come out of the ground. Some were human, while the rest of them were Na'vi. Now in my position I tried to figure out just how the hell Hades managed to summon so many zombies as I would call them.

**"What the hell? How are there so many zombies?" **I said while I saw the evil smirk on his face.

**"Look around Zeus! And you'll see the answer!" **He said while adding his trademark evil laugh.

It was then that I looked at our surroundings more closely, and I saw all the holes in the ground, and all the trees that had bullet holes in them, and how it looked like a battle was fought here.

**"This was one of the sites of the Great Battle!" **I said while realizing just what the hell happened.

**"Yes! Did you really think I would not be smart enough to choose a place that would not be suitable for my abilities?" **He said while he was just mocking me with his words.

**"It makes sense now, why you decided to come out so easily, not only did you know that you were strong with your weapons, but you can also manipulate the dead!"** I said as I saw him clapping his hands as if to say Congratulations Dumb ass.

**"You catch on quick, but I must say I'm flattered to know that you think I'm Strong." **He said while looking at me with a sick grin on his face.

**"Well if I denied it, not only would it make me look stupid, but now that I have a firm grasp on what is going on, I can now initiate my plan to defeat you!" **I said while I was trying to sound confident.

**"Well then, it looks like you'll put up a fight after all, but you'll have to get through my Soldiers here." **He said while summoning a chair made of bone from the ground, and he sat down on it, as if to say, _**"I'm waiting." **_

* * *

So I went back to back with Gaia, and he started to talk to me.

**"So do you really have a plan?" **He asked me while watching the zombies approaching us.

**"I'm Working on it!" **I said back while looking at Sil'Kana and the rest of the Na'vi.

**"You think that the Na'vi want in on the action here?" **I yelled at Gaia to see what he thought.

But then I saw the grin on his face, as If he had an understanding of what was going on. And apparently I already knew the Na'vi thought that what Hades did to the dead, it was considered very disrespectful to defile the graves or bones of any of the tribe members.

**"Well they can probably help us with these foot soldiers, but we will still have to fight Hades." **He said back while chopping off the head of one of the foot soldiers.

**"Hey at least we got half of a plan, unless you got a better idea, because I sure as hell don't!" **I yelled back at him while using my own sword and the bone sword to cut one of the zombies in half.

**"Nope lets go with your plan!" **He yelled back while I gave a signal to Sil'kana to fire some arrows onto the battlefield.

And she got the message, and Jake ordered the archers to get ready for battle, and they took the Ikran up into the sky, and started to fire down upon our battlefield. And as soon as we saw them descend, I put a shield of electricity above us to prevent us from getting hit. You know you can never be too careful.


	20. Truth And Final Battle

**_Okay another chapter has been added to the series...i am on a roll today...for some reason i feel like i need to get this story done soon...i am just really hyper all of a sudden._**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Truth and The Final Battle**

* * *

_So i haven't updated in a while so i decided to update today, well i am going to throw in some explainers and stuff, so here it goes...by the way...thanks to everyone who reviewed on my story. Especially Jerek and Jenna, thanks for supporting me through this story. Even though i had to repost it you guys were some of my biggest supporters so thanks for that.  
_

_As for Everyone else, i would like to thank Art Dreamer, Black Aeronaut, The Demogorgon, Topkat90, YukiDog, ToughBlvd, Boxing1011,Bigoldfrog, and to all the reviewers who reviewed this story when it was first posted on this site...but it is now back and it is better than ever...and i promise everyone that i will write a sequel to this_

_By the way this is not the final chapter, so don't worry, and enjoy the chapter...please silence all cellphones now._

* * *

The arrows rained down like rock fragments in a meteor shower, basically our arrows blocked out the sun.

**(300 Reference!)**

Either why, I put up the electric shield and I saw that the arrows were starting to pierce through the corpses of the former RDA and Na'vi warriors. And now I saw that some of the zombies were pinned down by their legs, but they then ripped their own legs off of their bodies and started to crawl towards us. To be honest it looked like something out of a bad zombie movie. But luckily Gaia was able to manipulate the earth to put them in a dirt coffin. Which crushed them completely, and finishing them off.

**"My Turn!" **I yelled out as I summoned bolts of lightning from the sky, and the clouds above me were starting to darken and crackle with electricity.

And I hit the crowd of zombies with almost everything I got, all I knew was that I was having one hell of a time getting rid of these zombies. I mean it was like I was playing a combination of Infamous and resident evil. Come to think of it...i wonder if thats were the old man got the idea for my powers, could it be that all the scientists got their ideas for Bio Weapons from video games? Nah, that sounded too stupid to even think about, what kind of guy would think of that.

Of course, Hades was just mocking our performance by cleaning his nails with a bone needle that kind of looked like Mo'at's dagger thing. Either way, I was starting to get pissed off. So I decided I needed to kick it up to the next level.

**"Hey Gaia, you think you can handle these zombies with the Na'vi?" **I asked him while still keeping the lightning bolt going.

**"Yeah Why?" **He asked as he ripped one of the zombies heads off and threw it into another Zombie.

**"Well, Basically how far can you throw me?" **I said as, I started generating electricity into my arm. But then I saw him get a grin on my face.

**"Well, this will answer your question...BATTER UP!" **He yelled as he used the blunt part of his axe to hit me towards Hades.

_**"Oh Shit! That hurts! Oh well, I'll kick his ass later!" **_I was thinking as I was aiming my swords towards Hades heart.

* * *

And it just so happened that he noticed me just as I was about to pierce his heart. And all of a sudden, just as I thought I was about to end it all, he did something that shouldn't have been possible. But I closed my eyes, and I didn't see what happened until after I heard the sound of a blade piercing flesh.

And I opened my eyes, and I noticed that he had no wound in his chest, but in his hand, he had moved his hand in the way to stop me from stabbing his chest.

**"God must really be pissed at me." **I said as I saw the smirk on Hades face.

And then I saw him start twisting his head and moving it while my blade was still inside his hand, but he then made sure so the blade sliced through his own hand, and he then grabbed a hold of it with the same hand, and threw me to the side.

**"I'll admit that is very clever, but not clever enough." **He said as his hand healed up almost automatically.

_**"Damn, there has to be someway to get past his defenses!" **_I screamed in my thoughts while I noticed that he was already charging at me.

Basically I was now parrying with a bone sword, and my pitch black sword, which I had decided to name DRACONIC. So as I was parrying the blows, I noticed that Gaia was having a fun time with the Zombies. And Sil'kana was also shooting at a lot of the zombies in the head, yep that was my mate all right, I swear she was an even better shot then Tsu'Tey and Jake combined. Of course, I would never tell them that to their faces, after all Tsu'Tey always hated losing to a woman, and Jake well, he was used to it since Neytiri was a better shot then him. So basically, either way they may have been used to losing to women, but that didn't mean they liked it.

But then, I saw an opening in Hades form, and I stabbed at him with the bone sword, and I pulled out and jumped away before he could swing a chain of bone at me. At first he seemed to be cursing in pain, but then that slowly turned to...laughter?

**"This Pain! Its Incredible! MORE GIVE ME MORE!" **He yelled as I noticed that he rushed towards me, but this time his appearance was altered a bit.

Apparently, not only had he been able to produce bone weapons, but he now grew two extra arms, each wielding a Scimitar made out of bone.

**"Oh Just Great, now I have to deal with a General Grievous wannabe!" **I yelled out as I was trying and failing to block the blows from all of the attacks.

But he was good, I may have been a sword master, but lets face it, against that many swords at the same time, I was lucky I was still in one piece. However that did not come at a price though, because basically his swords were starting to cut me into ribbons. With an individual blow landing on my arms and legs, and upper torso. Either way I had to fight my way through the pain and survive the

blows for the people I loved. But then Hades kicked me back into a tree, and I was now struggling to stand up, and I was now crawling towards him, while trying to stand up.

**"Why do you keep fighting for these things? Not only are you clearly out classed, but they will ****obviously betray you in the end." **Hades said while juggling his swords.

**"No, they wouldn't do that, I have too many important people in this tribe, and I will fight for them!" **I said, as the memories gave me a little more strength, and I was now standing on my feet, while my wounds were starting to heal slowly.

**"Pfft, you don't get it do you? Do you have any idea what you are!" **Hades yelled at me, while he caught his swords.

**"I...am...a Na'vi of the Omaticaya people, I...am...a warrior for Eywa!" **I said, but then his smirk just got even larger.

**"Ha! Wrong! You **_**Zeus! **_**Are only a weapon, you were made in a lab!" **He said, as I started to freeze a bit.

**"What? Impossible! I have memories of my childhood!" **I said as I remembered what happened back in 2010.

**"Oh Memory Implantation! What a wonderful thing!" **He said as my blue face just grew paler.

**"What are you talking about?" **I yelled back while trying to process what I had just been told.

**"Isn't it obvious, **_**JOSEPH,**_** never existed, you were an organism grown in a lab! You were merely a Weapon created for destruction!" **As he said that, it seemed that everyone had stopped fighting and were listening to what was going on.

**"Are...you saying...that...I'm not Human! That I never was!" **I yelled as he started to clap his hands again.

**"Yes! You were gentically engineered by modern scientists, do you even know what your real name is...or should I say Serial number? Well, its nice to meet you #353923666!" **As he said that, it was like the whole world came crashing down on me.

**"It...it can't be, I have to be Human...No I have to be a Na'vi." **I was saying as I was thinking how I really was just a killing machine.

**"Don't you get it? Didn't you ever wonder why the other doctors at the Lab never treated you like a human? Its because you are NOT A HUMAN! YOU ARE JUST A MACHINE! AN ANIMAL, A WEAPON THAT WE USED WHEN WE SAW FIT!" **I noticed that I was crying as he was saying this. Gaia was in the same situation, because he was obviously thinking the same thing I was.

**"No...No...NO!" **I yelled through my tears and I stood up again.

**"Don't try to deny what you are...MONSTER!" **He yelled with a laugh, and then he noticed that my blue eyes had suddenly gone cold.

**"You Dare speak of me like that, well let me tell you something about myself Hades...or if I am what you say I am...should I say...Father?"** I yelled out as I realized that Hades was the one who created me in the first place.

**"So you admit the truth. You know, you can still join me, and kill the Na'vi...son! The Only reason we bothered to make up stories about your life was because creating animals and humans in the lab is considered immoral!" **He yelled out, but I just laughed an angry laugh. He remembered how he had explained the FAKE story of Joseph to all of the people he talked to.

Such as how not too long ago when he was talking to Max Cain, and he told the man that Zeus was just a Bio Weapon that they kidnapped from his family when he was young. However that was a lie, and the memories were implanted, all just to cover up the fact that the RDA was running a sick business.

**"Let me tell you this, I may have been born in a lab, but I have the heart of a Na'vi, my brain, I may have been taught to be a weapon, but I am more then that, I fight for what is right! I may have have been engineered by you...but I have the soul of a Na'vi!" **I was yelling out as I noticed Gaia, was starting to get the same look in his eyes as me.

**"I may not be a Human! But then of course...I guess I am happy...I'm not human." **I said as Hades just rolled his eyes.

**"Yes, you admit that you are not human, but why are you still talking?" **He yelled out as he gripped his sword tighter.

**"I am still talking, because...i am not human...I...AM...NA'VI!" **I yelled as I charged at him with unknown speed. With such incredible speed that even he was surprised.

I was doing better then before, the anger was basically an adrenaline shot to my system and I was swinging my sword wildly but he was having trouble blocking them. And lets just say that everyone was looking on in surprise, but Sil'kana was also in tears, just like her mate.

_**"I can feel Joseph's Pain, it is so full of sorrow, its like all of his happiness has been taken, but he is still fighting Hades for me!How can that THING speak of him like that! He is more then a Na'vi...he is my mate!" **_She thought as the battle started up again.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

Of course, Hades was still laughing, because he was finally getting a real fight out of Zeus, but he was also worried as he noticed how the look in his eyes was full of anger and hate. But at the same time it was still filled with love for his mate, and for his people. And lets just say that, no matter what happened to Joseph, he was not going to let that ruin his life with Sil'Kana.

Of course, Then they both jumped back at each other and charged at each other again, and they were both thinking and saying the same thing.

**"ITS TIME TO END THIS!" **They both yelled out as they clashed, and all the people saw was a huge ball of electricity generate where they had made contact.

At first nobody could see what was happening, and for some reason all the zombies had dissipated back into the ground, and the only thing left behind were weapons of the Zombies. And lets just say that nobody really noticed because they were wondering what had happened between the two Bio Weapons. Or as they liked to put it, the one Bio Weapon, and one of their most respected Warriors.

And what they saw, filled them with both mixed emotions, and they were all wondering what was going to happen next. Because they saw Hades and Joseph. And lets just say that they both looked to be in really bad condition. You see, when the ball of electricity blew up, it made sure that you couldn't see the result of what had just happened. But now they could see what had happened, and they didn't like the looks of it. Basically Zeus and Hades were both locked in positions, and while Hades had Zeus's sword in his stomach, Zeus had FOUR bone swords in him, One was in his gut, another two were in his shoulders, and one seemed to be sticking out of an area of his chest.

**"Admit...it...Zeus...you lose!" **Hades yelled as he dug his swords in deeper. But then Zeus grabbed a hold of his neck while grunting in pain.

**"No...Hades...you...LOSE!" **All of a sudden they were both covered in a electrical field, and they were both being electrocuted by it. Well more like Hades was being electrocuted and Zeus was losing blood.

**"No! Impossible! I cannot lose, I AM A GOD!" **Hades yelled out as he was starting to fade away.

**"Wrong, You are a man...playing god...but now...DIE!" **Joseph yelled as he pumped more juice into Hades. And he was screaming in agony as they were both suffering.

**"Heh, well, I guess I made you a better weapon then I thought." **And with that, Hades took his final breath, and he died.

Zeus was still standing though, glad that he had finally gotten rid of the Monster known as Hades. And he noticed that Sil'Kana was now running towards him, but he now started to fall backward and he landed on the hard ground. Apparently he had lost a lot of blood, and he wasn't sure if he was going to live through it.

* * *

**"Joseph! My Joseph!" **Sil'Kana yelled as she picked her mate off of the ground, and pulled the swords out of him.

**"Sil...Sil'Kana." **He said weakly as he was trying to reach her face.

**"Joseph! No...We can help you...just hold on!" **She yelled as she was trying to find some way to treat his wounds.

**"Sil...i don't think you can stop this." **He said as his vision was starting to blacken a bit.

**"Yes I Can! Please...DON'T DIE!" **She yelled as she was putting bandages on him.

**"Sil, I'm sorry...i don't think I can make it." **He said as he was watching her tears fall on his face.

**"Yes you can! You've made it out of stuff like this...and You survived before!" **She was yelling or more like crying out at him.

**"Sil...Even you can't stop me from going to...see...Eywa." **I said, as I was sure that Sil'Kana was not going to be able to bring him back this time.

**"I may not be able to! But I know someone who will!" **She said as she was now trying to keep him awake.

**"W...Who?" **He asked as he now felt his hand being moved from her face and to her stomach.

**"Your Child." **She said as she placed his hand on her stomach.

**"My...my child? You mean your...Pregnant?" **He said as he now felt the tears in his eyes returning.

**"Yes...I am, which is why you have to hold on...for me...for us...for your child!" **She yelled as he was still fighting the darkness trying to take him.

_**"I'm going to die...no...i won't! I have to survive...I can't let my child...grow up without a father! I won't let it...hap...pen." **_He thought but then he felt his body go limp.

**"Joseph." **Sil'Kana said as she saw his arm drop.

**"Joseph...Joseph!...JOSEPH!" **She yelled while shaking his body, and he was not responding.

**"No...Don't die...Don't die...Don't leave us here all alone...Don't die." **She said while cradling him to her body, praying that he would come back to her.


	21. Pain

**_Okay so i am just adding in the extra authors note right here to let you know that i have updated yet again...i really hope by the time you reach this chapter that you will have reviewed at least once...i hope...But please enjoy the chapter._**

**_And please review the chapter...i could really use the reviews.  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Pain**

* * *

_Okay so i finally updated this, i was a little busy with some stuff here and there, by the way, does anyone know how to write in a way that makes people cry? Because thats what i want to go for. ENJOY THE CHAPTER_

* * *

Sil'Kana was still crying because her mate was still not responding, and Neytiri and Jake had noticed what was going on and they immediately started to worry about the two.

**"Trudy! We got a warrior down! We need to send him to Hell's Gate for medical treatment!" **Jake yelled into his communicator necklace, as they now saw that Trudy was flying over to them.

**"Roger that! Moving to your position!" **She said back, as she already knew which warrior was probably down, and why they needed to have him survive.

So Trudy landed right next to the area where they were, and they loaded Joseph's body into the chopper. After they loaded him into the cargo hold, Norm started to treat Joseph's wounds, although he saw how the bone swords were driven into vital spots. So he had to be careful or else Joseph could lose too much blood, and he could die.

Sil'Kana was currently in the chopper with Norm as they were flying back to Hell's Gate, her eyes had gone red due to the fact she couldn't stop crying over what was going on. She had to admit, most saw her as a strong warrior, but when your mate is on the verge of death, you would have to be heartless not to cry. Jake and Neytiri were currently following them on their Ikran, Neytiri had come to view Joseph as sort of a son and brother figure. Jake was also worried, because Joseph was kind of a good friend of his, Tsu'tey was still at the battlefield, but even he had grown to respect Joseph for how he fought Hades.

Basically everyone was worried about what was going to happen next, after all, Joseph's wounds were pretty serious. So they had no idea if he was going to live or die, basically they were worried that their other savior might be dieing.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Hell's Gate**

Max had gotten a call from Jake and Neytiri, and they had explained that Joseph was currently in critical condition. And that he was near death, so he was currently preparing the medical bay of the base for their arrival. The only problem was that he was a doctor, but he only had a little medical training. So it was going to be hard for him and Norm to actually perform surgery or anything like that. But then he saw that the chopper was in range, so he immediately opened the gate while putting on an exo pack. And they landed and immediately put Joseph on a stretcher and carried him into the medical bay.

Sil'Kana however wanted to join her mate in the medical bay, but Jake and Neytiri held her back and wouldn't let her in.

**"What are you doing! Let me in!" **She yelled as she tried to get through them, but they were too strong.

**"Sil'Kana! I know this is hurting you! But you need to let them do their jobs without any distractions!" **They both yelled, while she was now calming down a bit.

**"Please!...You have to let me see him!" **She said as she was still resisting a little.

**"We can't, Sil'Kana, we don't know what could happen if you got in the way." **Neytiri said while Sil'Kana had now stopped resisting and collapsed into her arms.

**"Please...tell me he will be all right! Tell me he won't die!" **She said as she was practically sobbing in Neytiri's arms.

Neither one of them responded, because they knew that if they told her one thing, then either way there was still a chance that he would die or live. And they just didn't know what to tell her, all in all Joseph's rate of survival was low.

**"Sil'Kana...we don't know what will happen, the only thing we can do now is pray to Eywa." **She said, as she was trying to get her to stop crying.

* * *

**Meanwhile back at the Battlefield**

Tsu'Tey was currently burying the bodies of some of their warriors who had died in the battle. He was also collecting some weapons that could be used for good, but he still didn't like the fact that Hades had brought back all of those people from the dead. So he was currently doing all he could to make sure that Hades got a dishonorable burial. However as he was walking through the battlefield he was hearing some of the people were talking about the battle, but one conversation reached his ears.

**"So those three THINGs, are just weapons after all...i guess we should make sure that if the other one doesn't survive...we should make sure that the other one is killed so they can never be used against us." **Tsu'Teys blood suddenly ran cold, as he heard those warriors speaking about Joseph and Gaia like that, after they had done so much for the people.

**"Your right, we can't let weapons like that fall into the hands of some sky people, or another tribe." **Now Tsu'tey was pissed off, and he ran over and punched the warrior in the face. And the rest stared at him in shock.

**"Tsu'Tey!" **They all said, as they helped their friend up.

**"What the hell are you people thinking?" **Tsu'Tey yelled at them, and that got the attention of everyone who was there, including Gaia.

**"What do you mean?" **They asked, while trying to play innocent.

**"You just said that you were going to kill Joseph and Gaia because you didn't want them to fall into the wrong hands...DO YOU REALLY THINK OF THEM AS WEAPONS?" **Tsu'tey yelled out while the rage inside of him was now making his blood boil.

**"Tsu'Tey you heard that one man, he said they are nothing but weapons!" **Tsu'Tey punched him in the face again, and everyone around them were looking at the one warrior with anger about what he had said about Gaia.

**"If they were weapons, then they wouldn't care about what would happen to the people! They are people themselves." **He yelled as the one warrior was now being held up by his friends.

**"THEY WERE RAISED TO BE WEAPONS, AND THATS ALL THEY WILL EVER BE!" **That man shouldn't have yelled that out, because all of a sudden Gaia appeared behind him.

**"So you see both me and Joseph as weapons huh." **All of a sudden the warrior froze when he saw Gaia was behind him.

**"Well then, if I am a weapon, maybe I should destroy you like a weapon." **And with that Gaia hit the man so hard, that they could hear his ribs break as he suddenly went flying and made contact with a tree. But Gaia just stood there, and then did nothing.

**"Brother, you are not going to attack him again?" **Tsu'Tey asked Gaia as Gaia was trying to calm down.

**"If I did that, that would make me no better then him, and thats something Joseph taught me a long time ago." **Tsu'Tey just nodded at the words he had just said.

All of a sudden he saw Gaia turn to the one girl who had nursed him back to health when he was recovering from his wounds a week ago. But another thing was that they seemed to be...hugging each other? Tsu'Tey's jaw practically dropped at what was going on, because he knew that this one woman didn't seem to like sky people at all. So why did she seem interested in this one? Either way Tsu'Tey was confused out of his mind, and he just got on his Ikran and told everyone they were going back to Home Tree.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Back at Hell's Gate**

Neytiri was still cradling Sil'Kana, who had not gotten any better in the last few hours, however she had stopped crying because she simply ran out of tears. So she was now praying that Joseph would be all right, even though max still had not come out with a status report. So Neytiri was trying to make conversation on the memories she had with her mate prior to what had just happened.

**"You know, I never asked why you mated with Joseph." **Sil'Kana let a small smile go across her face.

**"Well, its for a number of reasons, one was because of how well he got along with my family." **She said remembering how he had played with Twe'li.

**"And what about the others?" **Neytiri asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

**"Well, he seems to have a strong sense of loyalty as you already know, and then there was the fact that he always said something wise that would always change the way I was thinking about something, but the best part was the fact that he is kind, but that he stand up and fight for those he loves." **She said while letting another small smile form on her face.

**"A fine mate indeed, a fine warrior too, and maybe also a fine father too." **Neytiri said, while Sil'Kana just looked at her with a shocked look.

**"How did you know I was pregnant?" **Sil'Kana asked while she remembered she didn't tell anyone but Joseph.

**"I only assumed, when you placed his hand on your stomach and said some words that sounded like child." **Neytiri said, but she was cut off when Max walked out of the medical bay.

And of course, Sil'Kana shot up from her sitting position and tried to speak, but she still had trouble thinking straight and it sounded like she was talking a mile a minute. But then Neytiri placed a finger to her lips, and Max looked through his data pad, and he cleared his throat.

**"Well, Joseph is still alive, but he is currently running on life support systems, he is also comatose, and were not sure if he will wake up." **Max said, while Sil'Kana felt her heart break, as she knew that whatever life support was, it could not be good.

**"W-W-What? Isn't there more you can do?" **Sil'Kana asked in a nervous voice, as she was starting to lose her voice.

**"I'm Sorry, we have done all we can, the only thing to do now is pray for a miracle." **Max said as he walked away, and Sil'Kana fell to her knees.

**"No...He has to live, he can't leave us here like this." **Sil'Kana was muttering to herself, praying that Joseph was going to make it through the whole mess alive.

All of a sudden, Jake punched the wall on the other side of the room, indicating that he was angry, sure one of his best warriors and friends was close to death. But Tsu'tey had just got him on the communicator necklace, and told him about what those warriors said about Gaia and Joseph. He still couldn't believe that some of his people who had fought by his side, were that dumb. After all that Joseph and Gaia had done, those clan members wanted them dead because they considered them weapons.

To say Jake was angry was an understatement, he was so furious, that even Satan was shivering in fear. Today was probably the worst day of his life, and he had, had some pretty messed up days, like the one time when he lost his legs in Venezuela.

* * *

**Inside Joseph's Mind**

_**"Where am I? Am I Dead?" **_Joseph was asking himself as he was surrounded by a white light.

_**"What the hell? All I see is white!" **_He said as he looked at his hand and he saw that it was still blue.

_**"So it seems I finally get to meet you." **_A voice said to the left side of his body.

_**"Whose There?" **_He asked the strange voice and he immediately got his answer.

Because to his left side he noticed there was an absolutely beautiful woman, she was a na'vi, but her hair was a silver color, she also seemed to have purple eyes, and basically everything that someone would find desireable.

_**"Oh, you don't know who I am, try and figure it out." **_She said while smiling at him.

_**"Are you an angel?" **_He said, while her grin got a little bigger.

_**"I'm flattered that you would call me that, but I'm close to what you are talking about." **_She said, as she was scratching the back of her head.

_**"Who are you then?" **_He asked while he was now standing up and looking at her.

_**"I AM EYWA." **_She said in a very kind and mighty voice.


	22. Eywa

**_Okay another chapter has been restored, and i am pretty sure i will finish uploading the old chapters by tonight...however i am not sure how long it will take me to get the NEW chapters written...okay?_**

**_So please be patient.  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Eywa**

* * *

**Just remember I have made changes to the chapters...but this is an old authors note due to the fact I chose not to change the authors note at all...**

**I decided to update it since today is Mardi Gras, and i am in a good mood, so i decided to update this chapter, i hope you enjoy it, it took me awhile to figure out how to write this one.**

* * *

If Joseph wasn't already unconscious he would have fainted, but because he was unconscious he blurted out the only thing that he was thinking.

**"Y-Your E-Eywa...your...your...beautiful." **He decided to compliment her so he could get on her good side.

**"Why Thank You, its been awhile since someone has called me that." **She said with a smile as he was trying to say something.

**"So...anyway...um...whats up?" **He said while scratching his head, trying to figure out what to say to the goddess in front of him.

**"Well, how about we start with introductions?" **She said while she grinned at him.

**"Okay, I'm Joseph AKA Zeus." **He said while saying _**"I See You" **_at the end of his sentence.

**"I am Eywa...I'm sure you knew that already." **She said while also returning his gesture.

**"So, why am I here in the first place?" **He asked because he still didn't know what was going on.

To be honest, this in between death like state was very confusing to him, mostly because he may have believed in Eywa, but he was confused on why he was there in the first place. Because he always thought that any animal or person manufactured in a lab had no soul. Mostly because they were artificial and not natural, so they were considered more of an artificial intelligence, kind of like a machine.

**"Well, Why wouldn't you be here?" **She asked, looking at him confused.

**"Well first off, I was manufactured in a lab, doesn't that mean I shouldn't have a soul?" **He said, because if he didn't have a soul, that would mean he would disappear as if he never was. But she just frowned at what he was saying.

**"Nonsense, all living creatures have souls, regardless of how they were created." **She said while he breathed out a sigh of relief.

**"Does that mean I really am a manufactured person?" **He asked her while she nodded her head.

**"Unfortunately yes, everything that Man said about you was true." **All of a sudden the weight of the world crashed on his shoulders.

**"That Bastard! How can he implant fake memories into someone and then tell them that they never had a childhood!" **He yelled in anger as electricity was forming around him, but Eywa placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

**"Calm Down! That man was evil, and he didn't understand just how important memories like that can be to someone." **She said, while the electricity started to disperse and he looked at her.

**"Its...just that, I almost feel empty, as if I am a hollow soul." **He said while looking down with a depressed look on his face, but Eywa tipped his head up.

**"Don't say that, you may not have had childhood memories, but remember what happened after you came here?" **She said while he was then assaulted by memories of Sil'Kana and the others.

**"Yeah, your right, but...wait a minute...SIL'KANA! IS SHE SAFE! IS SHE ALL RIGHT!" **He then started to panic because he didn't know what happened after the battle, and the fact that he had no idea if the undead soldiers were still fighting them.

**"She's fine, however you might want to see how she is feeling for yourself." **She said as she pointed at something that looked like a mirror.

And Joseph looked through it and he saw what was going on in the world of the living, and what he saw made his heart twist in ways he couldn't imagine. Because he saw the crying form of Sil'Kana right next to his body with tears streaming down her face, and she was praying that he would live through the ordeal. And she couldn't stand to see him hooked onto all the life support systems, and she was literally like a child who was losing their parent. It was really painful for Joseph to see that happen to her, his mate, he just couldn't stand to see that happen.

**"Sil...wait a minute...back at the battlefield she said...SHE WAS PREGNANT!" **He suddenly remembered everything that had happened when he blacked out, and tears started to stream down his face.

**"EYWA! You have to let me live! I can't leave my mate and unborn child behind!" **He cried out, while trying to keep his emotions in check.

**"Do not worry, I have already decided to let you live, however there will be some conditions." **She said while Joseph ran over to her.

**"I'll accept them! I don't care what they are! Just let me be there to raise my wife and children!" **He cried out again as a single tear made its way across his face.

**"Well, seems like you passed the first test." **She said while smiling at him, but he now had a look of confusion on his face.

**"What do you mean?" **He asked with confusion in his voice.

**"Well, I wanted to see if you cared that much that you would sacrifice everything for your mate and children, but don't worry you won't have to sacrifice anything." **he breathed out a sigh of relief, but then she continued.

**"Second, I will make your abilities completely normal, as well as modifying them so that they will be passed on to your children." **She said, while he had tears of happiness in his eyes.

**"However, you must train them to be warriors like you, as they will also help protect the people." **She said, and he just nodded his head at what she was saying.

**"Third, you must forge weapons that are suited to their fighting styles." **Again it was a simple request, so he just nodded his head at her request.

**"Fourth, I will also give you a small gift when you wake up, that I am sure will help you in the future." **She said while she winked at him, and he blushed, but he started thinking of Sil'Kana really quick.

**"Fifth, always treat Sil'Kana the way you do now, you two are one of the best couples I have ever seen, please don't let that die out."** He knew that they were rather simple conditions to agree to. But then they were interrupted by two voices.

And Joseph turned to see what seemed to be two teenage Na'vi, he had no idea who they were but they were making their way towards Eywa and himself.

**"So this is the Sky Person who saved the people with my sister and her mate?" **The Teenage Girl asked as Joseph got confused.

**"Excuse me, but who is your sister?" **He asked the teenage girl who he had no idea who she was.

**"My Name is Sylwanin and my Sister if Neytiri, the Tsahik of the Omaticaya clan." **She said as Joseph's eyes widened.

**"Oh in that case, its an honor to meet you Sylwanin." **He said as he took her hand and gave it a small kiss, and then she started to blush.

**"By the way, that was only a sign of respect, and I still love my mate, so that was just a way of greeting you." **He said, while the Teenage boy turned to him.

**"Thats good, because if you didn't I would remove your manhood." **The Boy said, and Joseph looked at him with a shocked look on his face.

**"Woah! No offense, but where did that come from?" **He asked while the boy just laughed a bit, but got a serious look on his face.

**"Sorry, I am Tsu'Ken, I was Sil'Kanas's older brother." **He said, but Joseph just got really confused at that.

**"But...she never mentioned that she had a brother." **He said in a confused voice, but then Tsu'Ken got an angry look on his face.

**"Thats because I was killed by our father before she was born, and my father made sure that it would look like an accident." **All of a sudden the temperature in the space dropped as Joseph got very angry.

**"Your father did WHAT!" **He yelled out as his wings spread out, and electricity was generating in his hands.

**"He killed me, because I believed that we should make peace with the Sky People, but he didn't approve of that, so he killed me and made it look like I was killed by the Sky People, so that way it gave the Na'vi an excuse to fight the Sky People." **Joseph was just getting angrier by the second.

**"I'm glad that Sylwanin killed that bastard, or else I would make sure that hell would be more of a godsend for him!" **Joseph said as Eywa was trying to calm him down.

**"Joseph, as much as we both agree on that, do you want to go back?" **All of a sudden the anger disappeared, and he got a smile on his face.

**"Yes, I want to go back and make sure my children grow up with a father." **He said with a smile on his face.

**"Well in that case, good bye Joseph, you have my blessing." **She said as she waved at him. But then Sylwanin walked up to him.

**"Tell my Sister that I said Hello and that I'm proud of her, and so is father." **She said as she pointed towards an elderly na'vi in the background. But then Tsu'Ken walked up to him with an evil grin on his face.

**"Just remember this, even though your my brother-in-law, if you HURT Sil'Kana in either way, I will make sure you get your ass kicked when you join me in the afterlife." **He said while Joseph was sweating at the warning.

**"Yes Sir!" **He said while doing a mock salute, but then all of a sudden he felt himself being pulled out of that space, and then he opened his eyes.

* * *

**Sil'Kana's POV**

It had been at least a day, and Joseph was still comatose, I was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to wake up. I just couldn't stand to see him like this, he just seemed so unnatural with the wires sticking out of his body. It made him look like the machines that the Sky People used in battle back when Quaritch was fighting us.

Either way it was not good, his heart rate kept changing all the time, sometimes it would start skyrocketing and other times it would be a flat liner. But either way he was still alive, and my head was currently laying on his chest, as I had worn myself out from crying. That I didn't even notice the twitching in his body as he opened his eyes. I was so tired that I didn't notice his arm move and take the wires and such out of his body. But then I heard a voice speak to me and I looked up, and lets just say I couldn't be happier.

**"I'm Back." **Joseph said while looking at me with a grin.


	23. Eywa's Gift

**I have done it! I have finally managed to reload all of the chapters that i had removed to rewrite it...remember i still have at least two chapters to write after this...so the story is not done yet...so sit back and enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Eywa's Gift**

* * *

**_Okay everyone, i just want to say, this is not the last chapter of Time has passed for me...however i am getting close to the end...but do not worry, i know i will write a sequel...i am currently talking with GD12 about a crossover idea, were not sure about where this is going yet, but were still discussing it...Anyway enjoy the chapter...because i had fun writing it._**

**_Please silence all cellphones right now.  
_**

* * *

I blinked once, and then twice, for a moment we just looked at each other. And then all of a sudden I felt Sil'Kana wrap me in a Bone Crushing Hug. And she was crying her eyes out, to be honest I couldn't tell if they were Tears of Happiness or Sadness. Because I'm sure she had experienced both in the time I was knocked out, and I was smiling as I ran my hand through her hair, and one ran up and down her back.

**"Y-you...came back." **She managed to say while still clinging onto me, as if I was a kid's blanket.

**"Of course I did, I would never leave you here." **I said while trying to comfort her, I really didn't like to see her cry, it made my heart ache.

**"I...I was so afraid...you were going to d-die." **She said while I was still running my fingers through her hair.

**"I was afraid too, but I had some help from a certain goddess." **I said as I saw her twitch a bit, when I rubbed her back.

**"Joseph, why is your hand so cold?" **She asked, because she felt something odd on Joseph's arm.

**"What do you mean...my arm...is...HOLY CRAP!" **I yelled as I jumped back and looked at my arm, and it was completely covered in white bone.

**"My Joseph...Your arm...its like that mans power." **She said while referring to Hades, she was right, but I had no idea what was going on.

**"I don't get it...whats...going...on...EYWA WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" **I yelled out as Sil'Kana looked at me with shock in her eyes.

**"What do you mean what did Eywa do to you." **She asked as I trying to figure out why there were bone fragments on my arm, acting as armor.

**"Oh...well...you see before I came back here...I met Eywa." **All of a sudden I saw her nearly faint, because she was so surprised at what I had just said, but then again who wouldn't be surprised?

**"You...met...Eywa?" **She asked/yelled, she was letting surprise overcome her.

**"Yes, she said that she was going to let me live, under certain conditions." **I said while remembering what she had said about the circumstances.

**"What did she say to you?" **Sil'Kana asked, but then a group of people busted into the room.

We both looked, and I saw a couple of familiar faces, the first two in the group were Jake and Neytiri, and they were both sighing in relief that I had awaken from my coma. The Next two were Norm and Max, who were smiling at the sight of me and Sil'Kana holding each other. The one standing right next to them was Tsu'Tey who was standing right next to Gaia, they both seemed pissed off but they were also smiling a bit. And wouldn't you know it, Sil'Kana's mother was also there, and she was also crying tears of happiness. I was wondering where Twe'li was, but then my thoughts were cut off when I was suddenly tackled into a hug by a blue blur.

**"Big Brother!" **Twe'li yelled as she was currently smiling with glee at seeing me again.

Apparently over the time, that I spent with Sil'Kana and her family, Twe'li had come to view me as a big brother figure, Sil'Kana viewed me as her mate and lover, Sil'Kana's mother viewed me as another son, and the son that she had lost.

**"Hey Twe'li...you been fighting?" **I asked, since she was always being picked on by other Na'vi boys her age. So I had taught her Hand to Hand combat when I wasn't training with Sil'Kana.

**"Yes Big Brother!" **She said with pure happiness on her face, and a bit of an evil smirk.

**"You been winning?" **I asked as she just nodded her head up and down and started to hug me again.

**"Ahhh, thats so cute." **Norm said as he dabbed his eyes with his shirt, and Tsu'Tey rolled his eyes at Norm.

**"Okay, anyway, everybody sit down, I believe I have to start explaining things, starting with my newly acquired bone armor." **I said, while showing them my bone covered arm, Tsu'Tey was a little fearful at first because he remembered how they had just finished fighting Hades.

They all took a seat and I took a deep breath and started to explain what had happened to me, when I was unconscious and how I had managed to come back to life.

**"Anyway, when I was Unconscious, I met with Eywa." **Everybody started to look at me with shock on their faces. And Twe'li was shouting out how cool that was.

**"When I was there she said if I was going to live I would have to follow certain conditions, she also said she would grant me a new ability...and I'm guessing that she gave me Hades power over bone and the dead...but I will only use the bone ability, I WOULD NEVER BRING THE DEAD BACK TO LIFE." **I said, as I knew everyone didn't like the idea of disturbing the dead, so I made sure to tell them I would never use that ability.

**"However I will use the Bone Armor ability, by the way, Neytiri...I have a message for you...from Sylwanin." **Everyone gasped, especially Neytiri who was looking at me with wide eyes.

**"Y-you met Sylwanin?" **She said with shock in her voice, and she was taking deep breaths.

**"Yes, she said that she and your father is proud of you." **I said, as Neytiri wrapped me in a hug, she now knew what her deceased family members thought of her.

**"T-thank you so much." **She said while she was smiling a smile of pure happiness.

**"Your welcome...oh and by the way, Sil'Kana there was a message for you too...from your brother." **I said, as I saw her start to act confused, and her mothers eyes widened.

**"I don't have a brother." **Sil'Kana said, as she was never told about a brother.

**"He said that he died before you were born...he was murdered by your father." **I said, as I saw her face switch to pure rage.

**"THAT BASTARD! NOT ONLY DID HE SELL THE PEOPLE OUT, BUT HE KILLED MY BROTHER...ARGGGHHH!" **She yelled, but I was soon calming her down by holding her up against me, and muffling her screams against my muscles.

**"Yes, and if I'm guessing correctly, your mother didn't tell you because your father probably threatened her if she ever told you about your brother." **I said, as I saw her mother nod her head.

**"It's true...when I lost Tsu'ken, I felt so empty and angry, I wanted to tell my children of him, but D'etat said if I ever did, he would make sure my children would grow up without a mother...he wanted to turn my children into Sky People haters...however all of my children have kind hearts, unlike their **_**Father.**_**" **She said, while spitting up the word father as if she was spitting out poison.

**"He wasn't their father, Fathers care for their young, they don't treat them like dirt, I don't see why you were with him in the first place." **I said, but then she looked up at me, and had pure anger in her eyes.

**"It wasn't my choice, during a time during one of the tribe wars, I was a Prisoner of the Omaticaya, and he was one of the warriors...and he said I would either die or be his mate, either way I was screwed." **She said, while I looked at her with pity in my eyes.

**"I'm sorry I didn't know about that, forgive me." **I said to her while putting my hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her a bit.

**"Why was my brother killed?" **Sil'Kana asked me as I just sighed, and I knew that she was going to be angry after I told her what happened.

So I spent the next five minutes explaining how her brother was murdered by their father because his belief's were different from their D'etat's beliefs. To be honest I had never seen Sil'Kana so angry in her life, and it took me awhile to get her back to normal, and even then she was still quivering with rage.

**"If this means anything, he told me that if I ever harm you then he would remove the one thing that separates me from the other gender." **I said, as everyone in the room started laughing at what I had just said, Sil'Kana was just glad that her brother did actually care for her.

**"But anyway, Eywa also made my abilities stronger and more natural, which means my kids will also have the same abilities I do, she also says I have to train them to be warriors." **Everyone was shocked that there were going to be mini versions of me on Pandora, but they were also happy for me.

**"Either way, I can fulfill her wishes easily, I will make sure our children learn from both of us." **I said, and Twe'li was currently jumping up and down in excitement.

**"I'm going to be an Aunt! YAY!" **She said as she was now jumping up and down in a circle around me and Sil'Kana.

I had to admit, usually kids back on earth would be jealous if there was going to be another baby born that would get all the attention. But there were two reasons that made her excited, the first one was the fact, that I didn't like to favor anyone, I treated everyone with equality, and the second was the fact that Twe'li loved taking care of babies. I remember how when she wasn't playing with me, she was always helping taking care of her baby sister, Te'lin. I had to admit she was a lot different then any human kid that was implanted in my memory.

**"Okay guys, stand back for a minute, I'm gonna try something." **I said, and as soon as everyone was out of the way, I focused on bone growing all over my body, and I soon felt myself being covered in a heavy substance.

**"HOLY CRAP! THIS ARMOR IS HEAVY!" **I said as the armor took shape, and it was true, the armor must have weighed a TON.

**"...so cool..." **Twe'li was saying as she was admiring my armor.

**"Yeah Cool! But it takes all of my strength to move in this armor." **I said as I was having difficulty moving in the armor.

**"Well, I guess I could use this to gain more muscle, and maybe more speed." **He said, as he decided to get rid of some of the armor so he it only weighed half a ton.

**"Anyway, another thing Eywa did was make my electricity powers EXTREMELY powerful." **I said, as I demonstrated by controlling all things with electricity without trying.

**"So any attacks involving electricity won't work on me, I'll also be able to absorb it, its gonna be a pain teaching my kids how to use electricity as a weapon when the time comes though." **I said, as I knew how hard it was before hand to summon electricity, when before I had just used it on instinct.

**"Flying will also be difficult to teach them, but all in all, it will be worth it." **I said as Sil'Kana was resting her head on my chest.

**"What else will we teach them?" **She asked, and I just smiled at her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, before I started to speak again.

**"Well, I will teach them Swordsmanship, Flying, Hand to Hand Combat, and I'll train them physically...Sil'Kana...you will teach them Hunting, Tracking, and pretty much all that has to do with the Na'vi way of life." **I said as she was now smiling again.

**"But remember, we still will be loving parents, and nothing will ever change that." **I said as she nodded her head, and we both knew we would never ignore our children.

**"Now if you guys don't mind, I believe me and Sil'Kana want to have some **_**ALONE **_**time." **I said, and everyone caught onto the meaning and left the room, except for Twe'li who had to be dragged out by Tsu'tey.

**"Well, what do you Say Sil?" **I asked as she started kissing me viciously on the lips.

**"I believe you already know the answer." **She said, as everyone else was now outside of the room, and lets just say that me and her had a GREAT time.


	24. Archangel Of The Omaticaya

**_Okay this is another chapter that was supposed to be posted a long time ago, back when i first uploaded this story on the site...but i had to reload it onto the site, so i have to admit even though my publishing date says that i only published it a week ago, this story was started well over a year ago, but either way i have come a long way with this story._**

**_But do not worry, THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER...not yet...but i had a little trouble writing this one since i am close to finishing it, and i had to write in a bit of filler._**

**_So the filler i wrote for this chapter was a little lame, I ALSO MAKE ANOTHER CAMEO IN THIS CHAPTER! _**

**_So please enjoy the chapter because i have had a fun time writing this story, and it makes me sad that i am close to ending it.  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Archangel Of The Omaticaya**

* * *

Jake and Neytiri were currently waiting outside the room as they were letting Sil'Kana and Joseph have their fun. Of course Tsu'Tey practically had to drag Twe'li out because she did not understand the hidden meaning of ALONE time. And she wouldn't know the meaning until she was at least sixteen or eighteen. Plus not to mention if you talk about stuff like that in front of a five year old, they are bound to tell everyone they know. So they all had to make sure they didn't talk about stuff like that since they didn't want to give Twe'li any ideas.

**"Well, at least we know that everything is going to be all right." **Jake said as Neytiri was leaning against him.

**"True, still I cannot believe that man could go so far as to create weapons out of humans...or raise them to show no emotions at all." **Neytiri said as she was pitying Joseph a bit for having to deal with Hade's experiments and Biological weapon program.

**"To be honest, It doesn't surprise me, the RDA has been trying to make Super Soldiers for years...I just didn't know that their attempts went that far back." **Jake said as he remembered how every Bio Weapon that the RDA or the military tried to work on always failed in the end.

**"Wait...you knew something like this was going on?" **Norm asked since he couldn't believe Jake actually knew about that.

**"Yeah, every single Marine in my squad knew about Bio Weapons, we were also given the chance to be used as test subjects...they told us we would be serving out country with even more honor...i almost considered it...but the next day I was crippled and they said I was worthless." **Jake said as he couldn't believe that he had actually considered becoming a monster like Hades.

**"What about the Marines who said Yes?" **Norm said as his curiosity was starting to go to a whole new level.

**"Well, from what I heard...they didn't survive the testing." **Jake said as he remembered how one of the RDA members had come and informed him of what had happened to some of the members of his squad.

**"I don't get it, if Joseph and I were succesful...why couldn't the RDA make more ****advanced bio weapons?" **Gaia said as he was wondering what had happened in the years he was frozen in his capsule.

**"That's what I want to know, maybe they figured that you guys were old models and thought the research conducted on you was old news...so the probably wanted to breed better weapons...no offense." **Jake said as Gaia made a motion that no offense was taken.

**"Well look at where that got them...they killed tons of people in the test phases, and not to mention they completely failed every attempt at trying to get a decent soldier...so all in all we are not obselete, so those RDA guys can suck my-" **Gaia was about to finish that sentence but he realized that Twe'li was in the room so he decided to censor his language.

**"Suck your what?" **Twe'li asked in confusion since she had no idea what he was about to say that could be so bad.

**"Erm...uh...NOTHING! Nothing at all! Hey whats that!" **He pointed to a random object in the room and Twe'li completely forgot about it to go check it out.

**"Phew...man thank god I managed to distract her." **Gaia said as he was a little nervous about having to explain that to Twe'li.

**"I better go after her to make sure she doesn't activate any AMP suits or anything." **Max said as he started to chase the hyperactive five year old Na'vi child.

**"Okay anyway, but to be honest you and Joseph aren't human." **Neytiri said as Gaia looked at her with a confused look.

**"You are both Na'vi now...you both may have been born in unnatural ways, but you both have the soul as a Na'vi, not to mention you both were turned into Na'vi by your abilities, so in a way you both have been reborn as Na'vi." **Neytiri said as she gave them all a smile to emphasize what she meant.

They were all looking at Gaia as he looked like he was about to cry, and it looked like he was trying and obviously failing to keep his tears of happiness in. Of course Jake and Norm were teasing him about it and were just tempting him to start crying. However then Gaia went up to Neytiri and hugged her as he let a few tears come out.

**"Thank you Neytiri...you have no idea how much that means to me." **Gaia said as he was choking up a bit.

**"Your welcome Gaia...but what about Joseph?" **Neytiri asked because she remembered the look on his face when he learned the truth about them.

**"Well...he seems okay, but he might need your help more than me." **Gaia said as he let go of her and she gave him a confused look.

**"What do you mean?" **Neytiri asked as she was confused by the statement, Joseph seemed Happy, why would they need to worry about him?

**"Look, I have a connection with Zeus, and I know that he is taking this a lot worse than me, plus not to mention his memories of what happened to him on earth...they weren't exactly pleasant." **Gaia said as everyone soon turned to face him.

**"What happened to him?" **Norm asked as he was wondering how badly Joseph had been treated in the labs on Earth.

**"Well they put fake memories in his brain, and that alone is basically telling you that your entire life was a lie...which makes you think that you are a weapon, not to mention he also had to go through all the painful experiments, I think the one where he got his wings was the most painful." **Gaia said as he remembered that he could hear the screams of pain from his cell, which was all the way on the other side of the building.

**"I can imagine, with all the extra bone, muscle, blood, and tissue that needs to be created, that has to be a slow painful process." **Norm said as he recalled a class he took back in college.

**"Yeah, Luckily I didn't have to go through that, but then of course, I probably am in a better position than Joseph." **Gaia said as Norm looked at him.

**"How? You went through all that too." **Jake and Norm stated as they both looked at the man who was built like a wall.

**"Yeah, but I was not given memories, and I gained happiness automatically when I came here, not to mention the element manipulation experiments didn't usually make you feel ****pain, unless it was an element like Lightning and Fire." **Gaia said as he remembered how when he gained his ability over the earth that he didn't feel a thing.

**"So basically, you were not living a lie." **Norm said as he processed what Gaia had just told him.

**"Yes, and that is exactly why I can deal with it so much easier, but either way, Joseph and myself still do not completely understand emotions and that type of stuff, however I have no doubt that Joseph has discovered some emotions, but it will still be hard for him to understand them completely." **Gaia said as he recalled how he didn't understand anything before his Healer had explained some stuff to him.

**"True, but then again, he does seem to protect what he loves." **Neytiri stated as she remembered how Joseph had fought to the death to protect what he cared about.

**"Yes, but either way, he never had a family or anything close to that, so he might not understand some stuff since he never experienced love before he came here." **Gaia said as he had to admit, he felt some form of worry for Joseph.

**"And to be honest, I am probably the closest thing Joseph has to a brother...and Twe'li is probably like a daughter to him. Hell I still think he would make a great father, but with all that was just revealed today, he might be wearing a mask to hide all of his pain." **Gaia said since he could have sworn that there was a different look in Joseph's eyes, it was completely different from the happy mask he was wearing.

**"So basically we have to help him out I guess?" **Jake said since he figured that he could be sort of a father figure towards Joseph.

**"Yes, but I have talked long enough, I am going to go talk with my...uhmm...girlfriend." **He said as Jake's and Norms jaws dropped, Neytiri's eyes widened, and Tsu'Tey was grinning at the reactions of the other three.

**"G-GIRLFRIEND! When did that happen!" **Jake said because he could not believe that anyone could get a girlfriend in under a week of being on Pandora...but then of course Joseph had managed to do it once.

Come to think of it...there seemed to be a pattern developing, every time that an Bio Weapon landed on Pandora and joined the omaticaya, they all seemed to have a mate or girlfriend in under a week. In the mean time Norm was trying to think about how that was possible, when back on earth it took him a month to ask a girl out. Not that he cared anymore now that he had Trudy, but still how the hell did Gaia and Joseph manage to work that FAST?

Norm was thinking that they were actually gods, which was kind of ironic since they were named after Greek gods. Hmmm...yeah Norm was starting to wonder if he should actually start worshiping the Greek gods or if he should stick with Eywa. Yeah he was conflicted all right, on one side which was his normal side, he was saying stick with Eywa and go out with Trudy. However on his other side, which was his crazy dormant side, that side was telling him to worship the Greek Gods.

However he was soon pulled out of his weird crazy thoughts when Gaia bopped him on the head. Which brought him out of Crazy land, and back into reality land.

**"All hail Olympus! Wait...where am I?" **Norm said as everyone just gave him a weird look.

**"Norm...did you smoke **_**That**_** Plant again?" **Jake asked as he was wondering if Norm had kept a couple of samples from that time when they went out into the forest so long ago.

**"NO! I was just thinking!" **Norm said as he was thinking of ways to try to find more of that plant, since it gave you a drug like high without any negative effects on the body.

Basically, the weird plant they found on Pandora was something that Stoners would kill to have.

**"Okkkkkaaaaayyyyy." **Jake said as he remembered how Loopy Norm had gotten whenever he smoked that plant.

Because the last time he smoked that plant, he ran around Homtree thinking he was an airplane and trying to jump off the highest branches believing he could fly...while he was also singing _**"I Believe I Can Fly". **_

But the next day Norm was acting just like a regular person, he didn't even have a bad headache after the whole thing. Either way, Jake had to make sure that Norm didn't get too much of the plant or else they would have to deal with that all the time. Which was something that no Na'vi wanted to do, since the plant also seemed to increase your speed and stamina by ridiculous amounts.

Why the hell Eywa created that plant in the first place was something that Jake always thought about. He could have sworn that someone had convinced Eywa to create that plant.

* * *

**(PANDORAMYLAND777 SNEEZES)**

** "Ahchoo! Damn it! Why the hell does this keep happening!" **He says as Eywa just looks at him strangely as he was holding a paint ball gun.

**"Ummm, are you okay?" **She asked as she was wondering why the slightly crazy person in front of her was acting strange.

**"Yeah I'm fine, anyway are you done creating those plants I told you about?" **He said as he pointed a paintball gun at Eywa.

**"Yeah I finished, but seriously you could have asked nicely for me to create them." **Eywa said as she was making sure she didn't get bombarded by paint rounds.

**"Well yeah, but I figured it would be more fun if I was asking you like this." **Pandoramyland777 says as he just flashes her a grin.

**"You are kind of crazy." **Eywa said as she just shakes her head. But on the inside she was laughing.

**"And Proud of it! But you do realize that it wasn't even loaded right?" **Pandoramyland777 replies as he throws away the paint ball gun.

**"So now what?" **Eywa asked as she still had no idea how she managed to be transported to this strange room filled with comic books, manga, books, and other reading material.

**"Well, you want to hang out?" **Pandoramyland777 asks as he was thinking of stuff to do.

**"Yeah Sure, what are we going to do?" **Eywa asks as Pandoramyland777 just got a grin on his face.

**"LETS PULL PRANKS!" **He says as he grabs Eywa's hand and with a burst of great speed and strength rushes out the door and off to pull pranks.

_**(BUT BACK TO THE STORY)**_

* * *

**Sil'Kana's POV**

I was resting my head on Joseph's chest since we had just finished with our love making session. I had to admit with all the extra Stamina he got from Eywa he really is a...oh my god I am not going to say that out loud.

But anyway, I was resting and he was just asleep after all that had happened today, but in his sleep his Bone armor was surrounding us as if they were protecting the both of us...or more specifically me. I had to admit it felt great to be so important to someone that they would protect you even in your sleep. It made you feel warm inside, but either way I was just focusing on the fact that we might be a family in nine months, I had to admit the thought of it just brought a smile to my face as I fell asleep thinking about it.

* * *

**The Next Day**

The Omaticaya Clan had gathered in front of Home Tree, as Joseph, Sil'Kana and Gaia were the center of attention. However for two different reasons, one being was that the entire clan was glad that there were three heroes among them. But there was a small number of the Omaticaya who saw Joseph and Gaia as weapons and monsters.

However all those thoughts were thrown aside as Jake started an announcement.

**"My People...Yesterday we fought a great battle against a strong enemy, and even some of our fallen brothers...but we overcame this enemy with the help of Joseph and Gaia...and we are forever thankful for them, they were originally meant to destroy us...but they overcame their master, and they fought alongside us in that battle." **Jake stated as most of the Omaticaya just cheered for the two heroes in front of them.

**"Gaia, you worked well with Joseph, and you proved yourself in battle on more than one occasion, we would be honored if you would teach the younger generation your fighting styles." **Jake said with a smile on his face.

**"As much as I would like to do that, I will only teach my children my techniques, but I will teach the younger generation some basic fighting moves if thats all right with you." **Gaia said as Jake just nodded his head.

**"Very Well, you are now someone of Great Importance of The Omaticaya, you are almost are important as Toruk Makto...so we need a title to fit you...you are now titled as...The Earth God of the Omaticaya." **Jake said while the crowd cheered for Gaia.

**"As for you Joseph, you have proven yourself time and time again as a Na'vi warrior, and you are also held in high regards and are equal to me in honor...from now on...you are titled as...The Archangel of The Omaticaya." **Jake stated as the crowd once again cheered for the two heroes, but there was still the small number that didn't like the both of them.


	25. This Is My Family

**_Okay guys...this is it...the final chapter of Time Has Passed For Me...but do not cry...there will be a sequal...and me and GD12 are going to work on it every chance we get...or when we remember that we had the idea in mind._**

**_So don't worry we will both start working on a sequal  
_**

* * *

_**(TIMESKIP: 9 MONTHS LATER.)**_

Joseph had been titled the Archangel of the Omaticaya for over nine months, however he often seemed to avoid most of the clan for a strange reason. The only ones who ever saw him were Sil'Kana, Jake, Neytiri, Norm, Mo'at, and Gaia. Everyone else didn't see him that much, but that was probably a good thing because some of the members of the clan had to be banished for trying to turn Joseph into a mindless weapon.

So Joseph usually stayed out of sight most of the time, but Sil'Kana always knew that there was a Guardian Angel around her at all times. Or in this case, just to be more specific there was an Archangel watching her at all times. And lets just say that he had made some changes in the past months.

Joseph had grown a little taller in height, and his eyes had switched to a darker shade of blue, as well as his muscles starting to show even more then they did before. He was almost always wearing the bone armor to protect himself, it also helped increase his strength and speed after he found out that the armor could weigh as much as he wanted. So he was currently making his armor weigh ten tons of weight, but either way his speed was so fast that nobody could see him move before it was too late. He had also been training himself into the ground to make sure he did not forget what he was supposed to do in life.

He was meant to protect the clan and everyone in it, or more importanly his mate and his unborn child or children. After all there was no telling if there was a chance that Sil'Kana could have twins or not.

But anyway back to his armor, basically he was covered from head to toe in the armor, his helmet had two bone horns protruding from the top while the mask part bore the face of a snarling dragon. His Chestpiece now had a symbol on it, sure he really didn't need the symbol but apparently he thought it would be cool since Norm had introduced him to Comic Books from a hundred years ago. So basically the chest piece had the symbol of Angel Wings attached to a sword that was surrounded by electricity.

The armor for the legs had spikes at the knee caps and the toes so his kicks would do much more damage, his gauntlets and bracers were covered with two large bone blades coming from the wrist part. So it kind of looked like the predator blades from Alien VS Predator.

Other than that his fingers were also covered in a substance that made it look like he had claws that were razor sharp.

All in all, he looked very intimidating, and some would sometimes get him confused for a demon rather than an archangel. They had to admit with the armor he was wearing it was very hard to tell if he was a Na'vi or not.

However a couple of idiotic people had tried to kill him while he was wearing his armor, and basically he had to make sure that they never tried that again. Because not only had they tried to kill him, they tried to go after his unborn child. You wanna hear what their excuse was for that incident?

_**"Hes a Demon! If that child is born it will just become a demon! Just like its father!" **_Was what the man had said before Joseph had made sure that he did not repeat that line ever again.

Even though Joseph tried to remain peaceful, he had developed a darker side after his battle with Hades, he didn't know why, but it just happened. However just like before he would never harm a child or a woman. However some of the men of the Omaticaya were not as lucky. Because anyone who had tried to cause harm to Joseph or any of his precious people ended up dead, injured or banished.

Jake had to admit, even he was starting to get a little pissed off at some of the clan members who didn't accept Joseph. Even though that number was very few, but still they claimed that he was a demon who was waiting to ally with the sky people for ultimate destruction. However Jake made sure that those members left to join another clan if that was what they thought.

Sil'Kana however was really the only one who could ever calm Joseph down if he ever got a little angry with anyone. In a way she was kind of like Betty to the Incredible Hulk. You know basically calmed the beast inside and switched back to a regular person. But either way she was glad that Joseph was still protecting her, even though at times it could be a little embarrassing. When he found out she was pregnant, he would not let her out of his sight, and when he did he always grew worried sick whenever she was even a minute late to their meetings.

Although she had to admit it was kind of cute how he acted around her. She just prayed that their children would grow up to be like their father, well in most ways, she wasn't sure if she wanted her children to act over protective at times. That would be a sight to see, a bunch of mini archangel's trying to protect their mother while lightning bolts were raining down from the sky. That would scare the hell out of anyone with a brain in their skull.

* * *

**"Hey Sil!" **Joseph said as he snuck up behind Sil'Kana and gave her neck a playful lick. The result was her almost jumping out of her skin.

**"Don't scare me!" **She said, but she had to admit she was a little excited from that.

**"Oh really, because it looks like your excited." **Joseph said with a grin as she blushed a bit.

**"You are just strange at times...you know that?" **She says while checking to make sure that she was not hyperventilating.

**"Hey you know you love me like that." **Joseph said as his wings surrounded her.

**"Yeah, I know I do." **She says while she snuggles into him for warmth, she had to admit even though muscles are supposed to be hard, she loved to use his muscles as pillows.

**"So...how's mom doing...i haven't see her around for a while." **Joseph asked, since Sil'Kana's mother seemed to be somewhere else when he was around.

**"She's fine, she has just been all over the place trying to help us with supplies for the baby." **She said while she was a little embarrassed by the way her mother was acting when she ran all over Home Tree asking for anything to help the baby.

**"Well, One thing you never do is get in the way of an excited grandmother, after all remember how Mo'at reacted when Jake and Neytiri had their kid?" **Joseph said as they all remembered how Mo'at was literally skipping around Home Tree for a while after that. As well as going crazy grandmother on almost everything she saw.

**"True." **She said while she felt the baby kick her.

**"Oof...he moved." **Sil'Kana said while Joseph soon put his head right next to her belly, and having his helmet retract back into his skull.

**"Hey there oh child of mine, you know kicking your mother isn't really a good way to start a relationship." **Joseph said as the kicking all of a sudden stopped as if the baby could hear him.

**"How come he listens to you whenever you speak to him?" **Sil'Kana asked because she still had no idea how he managed to do that.

**"I don't know, I am just THAT good with kids." **Joseph asked while flashing her a grin that showed off his new animalistic like canines.

**"Either way, you sometimes surprise me with how the children around Home Tree follow you like your a prophet." **Sil'Kana said since she remembered how the younger children just loved to hear stories on how he defeated the god of the underworld, and the god of war.

**"Hey children love stories...what can I say...besides you know that I can never say no to a kid whenever they do the puppy dog eyes." **Joseph said as he remembered the only thing that could ever possibly defeat him.

It was a little strange in a weird way, on one hand he had defeated two powerful experiments, both that were supposedly stronger than him. And both of them had enough power to destroy the planet, but yet his greatest enemy was a child who looked at him with puppy dog eyes. Yeah how the hell does that happen to a fearless warrior?

**"Yeah, you will be a great father you know that?" **She said while she rubbed her belly a bit, while tracing circles around his chest.

**"I hope I will be...I'm still a little nervous about the whole thing, I mean what if the baby doesn't like me...what if it ends up like Ares...what if he leaves...what if he doesn't want to be a warrior...what if." **He was cut off as Sil'Kana put a finger to his lips since he was talking a mile a minute and was acting a little too nervous for her taste.

**"Mawey...Mawey...relax I am sure that the baby will turn out fine, his kicks prove that he is strong just like his father." **Sil'Kana said while offering him some comfort.

**"Thanks, you always know how to make me feel better." **Joseph said while she was massaging his shoulders a bit.

**"Well, I wouldn't be your mate if I didn't feel love towards you right?" **She said while he seemed to be purring at the contact she was making.

**"Right, wow my shoulders feel great now." **He said while she just smiled at him again and continued to massage his shoulders while he was acting like a cat that was being pet behind the ears.

**"Thanks, I have had a lot of practice lately...you remember when I first tried to ****massage your shoulders?" **She asked while Joseph shivered a bit at the memory.

Because the first time she had tried to massage his shoulders she kept popping joints and such out of place and popping them back into place...on accident of course. Then she had to try to be gentler while doing it, Joseph had to admit she may have not been superhuman like him, but for some reason she could always pop his shoulders out of place without trying. And nobody knew how she managed to do that so easily when most people couldn't. Yeah, I think it was safe to say that when you give someone a shoulder massage without knowing what your doing...some bad results may occur.

* * *

**"Don't make me think about that, I couldn't use my arms for a while after that." **He said while he had to contain a laugh in her mouth.

**"Well...at any rate, at least I am-" **All of a sudden she was cut off as she felt a pain go through her body, and of course Joseph sensed his distress.

**"Sil'Kana...are you okay?" **He said while he noticed the look on her face go from happy to a pain filled look.

**"J-Joseph...i-i think...the baby...is coming." **She said while they noticed that her water broke, and of course Joseph was freaking out a bit.

**"W-wait...RIGHT NOW!" **He yelled out as his helmet soon appeared over his face again from his emotional outburst.

**"YES NOW! GET ME TO MO'AT DAMN IT!" **She yelled out as she started to go into labor.

**"Oh shit! Oh Shit! Oh Shit!" **He yelled out while he picked her up and tried to run as fast as he could without hurting her.

**"GAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" **She yelled out as the contractions got worse.

It only took them a few minutes to reach Home Tree, and lets just say that Neytiri and Mo'at already knew what was going on so they immediately prepared a hut for Sil'Kana. And when they took her inside, Jake pulled Joseph aside and tried to talk to him.

**"Hey Joseph...breath...breath...relax this is a good thing...pretty soon you will have a kid." **Jake tried to calm him down but he was interrupted by a voice filled with anger.

**"YOU BASTARD! YOU DID THIS TO ME!" **Sil'Kana yelled out as Joseph started to shiver at the anger Sil'Kana was yelling out.

**"Its okay...she doesn't mean that, she is just in a lot of pain right now." **Jake said again but Sil'Kana's voice came back again with even more anger.

**"WHEN THIS IS OVER IM GONNA TAKE YOUR GOOD FRIEND AND RIP IT OFF!" **She yelled out while most of the males in the surrounding area cringed and covered their manhood.

**"Y-you know? I- I think she might kill me after this." **Joseph said while he was literally having electricity circle around him in a nervous fit.

**"Hey Calm Down...relax its only one b-" **All of a sudden he was cut off again by Sil'Kana.

**"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TRIPLETS!" **She yelled out while Joseph was starting to back away from the hut.

**"Huh...i was wrong maybe she will kill you after this." **Jake said in hopes of lightening the mood, but all in did was make Joseph even more nervous.

* * *

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Joseph was finally allowed inside the hut as he walked over to see Sil'Kana holding a baby in her arms, and Neytiri was holding another one, while Mo'at was holding onto the other one.

**"Congratulations! You are the father of Two boys and one girl!" **Neytiri exclaimed happily while Joseph was grinning from ear to ear.

**"C-can I hold my daughter?" **He asked as Neytiri just handed him the bundle that was in her arms.

When Joseph took it, he realized that there were two white wings that were covering the baby, it seemed that they developed the wings while in the womb. But he was happy that he wasn't alone on the matter, he was wondering why her wings were white though, after all his were black.

**"My Ite...My Ite." **He said while the baby just cooed at him and was smiling a toothless smile.

**"Joseph...aren't they wonderful?" **Sil'Kana asked as she showed him their sons who both had black wings covering them.

**"Yes...and it seems they inherited my wing color." **He said with a grin on his face.

**"Yes...but give them some time before you teach them to fly...maybe when they are three or five you can teach them the basics to flying." **She said while Joseph just nodded his head up and down.

**"Yeah, but what should we name them?" **Joseph asked as she got a grin on her face.

**"The boys, i will name them Tsu'Ken and Ke'lik...i will let you name our daughter." **She said while Joseph thought for a second but then a smile graced his face.

**"Her name...shall be...Athena." **He said after he decided that it would be appropriate that he would name his daughter Athena since his codename was Zeus, and if i remember correctly Zeus was the father of Athens in Greek Mythology.

But as for now, they were all happy inside the hut, because at that moment a family was born. And Joseph would die to protect his family.


End file.
